Sólo quiero un Bebé
by Regina Baechler
Summary: Bella, es una mujer independiente que sólo quiere ser madre, para conseguirlo acude al mejor médico ginecologo especialista en fertilidad...con lo que no contaban, era que las cosas se pondrían un tanto complicadas entre ellos...Complete Summary Inside ;
1. Chapter 1

Hola nenas!

Les cuento, estaba en mi nuevo trabajo, el cual es simplemente genial, y a mis manos llegó un ejemplar de un libro de medicina cuyo nombre hizo que naciera una nueva historia, el titulo del libro, hizo que en menos de dos minutos, tuviese una gran idea…

Para quienes me siguen con Noche sin Luna, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en el capitulo siguiente, les prometo una escena de celos paternales y mucho, muuucho "love's in the air"…será un tanto meloso, pues creo que Nessie se lo merece después de todo lo que le ha pasado…

Lo otro, muy importante, con mi queridisima DulceAmor, estamos escribiendo el long fic de lo que fue Last Friday Nigth…bajo el nombre de "Tan sólo mírame.." está buenisimo, pasen a leerlo ;)

En fin, aun no tengo claro el título de este nuevo fic, pero si les puedo dar el sumary:

"_**Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente…**_

_**Lo soy…¿Lo soy?, sí si lo soy…¡Con un carajo que lo soy!**_

_**Soy una mujer fuerte e indendiente y jamás me ha importado lo que digan los demás…"**_

**Pensaba Isabella Swan sobre su gran decisión… ¿estaría su amiga Ángela de acuerdo con ella? Eso era lo que le atemorizaba. Huérfana de madre y padre, habiendo vivido su adolescencia junto a Ángela, sabía que tal vez, ella no tomaría muy bien su desición, que nada haría que echara un pie atrás.**

**Así que, decidida, acude donde el mejor ginecólogo especialista en fertilidad asistida.**

**Con lo que ella no contaba para nada, era que su doctor fuera tan endemoniadamente guapo y le revolucionara las hormonas…¿Qué es lo que sucederá entre ellos?...**

¿Qué me dicen?...déjenme sus comentarios y me harán feliz

Les prometo que esta historia será divertida =D

Cariños y besos a todas

R.B.


	2. Chapter 2

**Qué decirles niñas hermosas…MIL GRACIAS!..no podiía creer la cantidad de alertas de favoritos! Estoy muy sorprendida…muchisimas a gracias…**

**Espero que se animen y me dejen sus comentarios**

**Besos y Abrazos…**

**Los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados por un rato para jugar con ellos.**

**Mil gracias a mi amiga DulceAmor por ayudarme con este fic ;), agregaste los detalles precisos "Guerita" (¿está bien así? Ps, que no se como le dicen a las morenas allá en México manita…)**

**Y ya saben, las que me siguen en Noche sin Luna, ya estoy en eso…**

**Las Adoro!**

**R.B**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo Quiero un Bebé<strong>

**I**

"_Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente…_

_Lo soy…¿Lo soy?, sí si lo soy…¡Con un carajo que lo soy!_

_Soy una mujer fuerte e indendiente y jamás me ha importado lo que digan los demás…_

_Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente…_

_Tengo treinta y cinco años, soy dueña de mi propio restorant…_

_Decidido, lo haré…Soy fuerte e independiente…"_

Pensaba la hermosa Chef del nuevo y muy aclamado restorant de cocina fusión, mientras terminaba de decorar un muy bien presentado plato.

- ¿En qué piensas tan detenidamente Bella?

Había sido Ángela Webber, su mano derecha y Sous Chef. Realmente Isabella, o más conocida como Bella Swan, había estado muy concentrada en cualquier cosa menos en sus preparaciones culinarias. No es que se equivocara ni mucho menos, jamás de los jamases ella cometía errores en la cocina, siempre era la perfección en persona, solamente, estas últimas semanas estaba un poco abstraída en sus propios pensamientos.

- No es nada Ang.

- A mi no me mientas, te conozco desde muchos años para saber cuando algo te traes en mente, cuando estés lista para decírmelo, estaré aquí.- Le guiñó un ojo y fue a dejar los créme brûlée.

Isabella suspiró, sabía cuando Ángela, su mejor amiga intuía cuando algo se traía en mente, tarde o temprano debería decírselo, tal vez ella no lo entendería. Ángela fue criada muy pegada a las normas de la ética y moral, su padre, fiel pastor de la iglesia, se preocupó de que así fuese; no es que aquello fuese malo, pero tal vez, fuese posible, muy posible que esta loca idea de Bella pudiera parecerle un tanto extraña. Han sido amigas desde la escuela y juntas abrieron el negocio, el cual va fabulosamente bien.

Después de una abrupta ruptura con su novio, Mike Newton, una ruptura que por cierto Bella decidió, su vida había girado en torno a su carrera profesional. El noviazgo con Newton, fue más que nada por que se sentía un poco sola y quería compañía…Pero, pero, este Mike, compartía ningún interés con Isabella. Se trataba de dos polos opuestos. Si se llevaban bien, pero no tenían nada en común. Tampoco es que llevasen mucho tiempo, apenas un par de meses.

No obstante, a pesar del gran éxito y las suculentas sumas de dinero que le dejaba su negocio, sentía que le hacía falta algo muy grande en su vida. Desde hace ya un buen tiempo, Bella sentía que era capaz y lo suficientemente responsable para tomar su gran decisión, y lo haría, lo llevaría a cabo, sin importar los chismes mal intencionados de los demás, lo haría y lo haría sola.

Pasadas las dos de la madrugada de un ajetreado viernes por la noche, la costumbre de Ángela y Bella, era beber un maravilloso vino tinto de reserva, de preferencia cepa carménére, acompañado por una tabla de diversos quesos como gruyer, cheddar, azul y fresco. Solían hablar del día y la planificación para el siguiente; lo que estaba claro, era que Bella ya había tomado su decisión y se lo informaría a su amiga.

- Ang, debo decirte algo importante, la verdad no se como lo tomes- suspiró Bella.

- Adelante, soy toda oídos- y con una sonrisa de confianza total, Isabella decidió hablar.

- Sé que talvez esto te parezca extraño, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y eres la primera en saberlo, estoy muy segura de lo que pienso hace y nadie me hará pensar lo contrario y…

- Suéltalo de una vez, que me estas matando con la intriga Bella- gruñó su amiga de nervios.

- Voy a se madre…

- ¿¡Qué tu qué! ¿No me digas que Mike…?

- ¡No! ¡Cielos no! ¡No, ni siquiera llegamos a...a eso!... Yo… Quiero decir, quiero ser madre, y lo seré

- Está bien… ¿pero no debes tener una pareja relativamente estable para eso antes?

- No Ang, no, esto lo haré sola…Mañana por la mañana tengo una cita con un doctor, uno muy bueno, especialista en fertilización asistida… Sé que esto es raro para ti, pero, ya sabes como es mi historial de relaciones amorosas…nulo…y, tengo el dinero suficiente para mantenernos sin pasar por desgracias, el negocio va viento en popa…y me siento capaz de hacerlo

Ángela miraba a su amiga atónita, con la boca abierta…movió su cabeza negando, cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego añadió

- ¿Y creías que yo no te iba a apoyar en esta gran aventura?

- La verdad, si…se que esto es muy extraño para ti, pero realmente lo quiero y se que puedo hacerlo

- Lo sé amiga, sé que lo harás de mil maravillas y que serás una excelente madre…y si ¡Carajo! ¡Si es nuevo y extraño para mi, pero...Qué diablos! ¡Si tu estas segura con esto, yo te apoyo...Amiga, ten a tu bebé!

- Gracias Ang, no sabes lo que significa tu apoyo para mi…sabes que tu eres mi única familia y no soportaría verte molesta conmigo

Las dos amigas se dieron un gran abrazo fraternal. Ángela apoyaría a su amiga en todo lo que ella necesitara.

Isabella, una mujer fuerte e independiente de treinta y cinco años, dueña de su propio negocio, se sentía como una pequeña niña mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo, terminando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje; se estaba alistando para su cita de las diez de la mañana con el que prometía ser el mejor médico ginecólogo – obstetra especialista en fertilidad de Seattle.

"_Estarás bien Bella, esta es la decisión correcta…eres una mujer fuerte e independiente" _Se repetía una y otra vez para asegurarse de que hacía lo correcto. Vistiendo una blusa azul oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con su nívea piel y unos ajustados jeans, que se ceñían a su perfecta figura, tomó las llaves de su auto y fue en dirección a la consulta del médico. No le costo mucho llegar, pues se trataba de un enorme edificio cercano al Hospital General. Era un rascacielos moderno, lleno de ventanas, muy luminoso y de líneas rectas. La consulta se hallaba en el piso diecisiete, era enorme y no solo trabajaba su futuro doctor, no, se trataba de un equipo multidisciplinario, una psicóloga, un sexólogo y el ginecólogo especialista en fertilidad.

Al llegar a la recepción se sintió absolutamente cohibida, lleno de parejas, unos cuantos vientres abultados… ella era la única mujer sola. Se sintió un poco solitaria en ese momento, y tan solo por una fracción de segundo, deseó tener a alguien que cuidase de ella y la amase sin importar si el mundo fuese a acabar por un cataclismo.

- ¿Isabella Swan? – La voz de una mujer sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos

- Soy yo

- Pase, el doctor la está esperando

Nerviosa ingresó a la consulta del médico.  
>En cuanto lo vio, su boca se abrió hasta el suelo y no reparo en cogerla para ponerla en su lugar nuevamente. Una hermosa cabellera cobriza ligeramente alborotada, piel nívea, perfectas facciones, dueño de unas manos perfectas...era perfecto...un Dios Griego sin duda<br>El doctor aun estaba revisando las fichas clínicas y poniéndolas en orden, aun sin levantar la vista hizo pasar a Isabela invitándola a que se sentara en el asiento contiguo a su escritorio.  
>En cuanto el medico levantó la vista, por una fracción se segundos quedó viendo sumamente embobado a Bella. Y Bella por su parte, aún más embobada de cuando había entrado, se perdió en el verdor de sus ojos.<p>

Torpemente, Edward Cullen, el doctor de ensueño, se presentó ante Bella tendiéndole la mano. Jamás de los jamases se había puesto tan nervioso y torpe, se sentía como cuando con dieciséis años invitó a Jennifer Carson al baile de navidad.

- Hola- se aclaró la garganta- tu debes ser Isabella, soy Edward Cullen...bueno, si es obvio, ya debes saber mi nombre...-Dijo a atropellando sus palabras- Ehhh... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- La única manera de mantenerse sereno, era volviendo a su faceta de médico. Eso era, pensando en forma objetiva y científica dejaría de sentirse tan nervioso. Pero ¿por qué rayos estaba así?

- Prefiero Bella.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que preferiría me llamaras Bella.

- Está bien, _Bella_...- Contestó con una sonrisa torcida el apuesto Médico.

- Iré directo al grano, deseo tener un bebé y sé que usted...- Edward, levantó una mano y la interrumpió; sin quererlo sonrió de la manera más sexy que pudo haberlo hecho, haciendo que Bella perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y que su corazón latiera aceleradamente amenazando con salirse de su lugar.

- Trátame de tú, si vamos a hacer esto, hay que entrar en confianza ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué? -_"¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?... ¡Cielos! Es guapísimo…y yo que creía que era un viejo de esos que te miran como si fueras comida…"- _Pensaba Bella_  
><em>

- Digo, que si quieres que te asesore en el proceso de la concepción y después controlar tu embarazo, será mejor que nuestra relación sea un tanto cercana...Lo ideal es que confíes en mí.

- Ah, ehh, si claro estoy de acuerdo

- Bien, pues comencemos, te haré algunas preguntas de rigor, tal vez lo primero que te pregunte te parezca extraño, pero debo saber todo sobre tu salud, necesito que seas sincera y me contestes con toda confianza, recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.- Comentó con una dulce mirada capaz de derretir el hielo en los polos.- Bien…Bella, ¿alguna vez sufriste de abuso?

- ¡No!, ¡cielos!, no, no, y definitivamente no.

- Maravilloso, me alegra que no sea tu caso. Es algo que los ginecólogos deberían preguntar pero jamás lo hacen, no quiero ocasionarte dolor o daño en algún examen por eso creo que es necesario saber algunas cosas que tal vez no sean muy cómodas de decir. Perfecto, continuemos ¿edad?

- Treinta y cinco

- Genial, estás dentro de un buen promedio, no deberías tener problemas...- de acuerdo aquí va la pregunta del millón Edward, se preparó el médico- ¿Soltera, casada, viuda...?

- Soltera y espero seguir así un buen tiempo.

-Mmmm ¿Pareja estable?

- Tampoco- contestó secamente la mujer- y prefiero estar _sola _y hacer esto también _sola_.

- Esta bien...si no tienes pareja... ¿Buscas algún método de fertilización asistida?

- Exactamente- sonrió con absoluta suficiencia Isabella.

- Perfecto, diste con el hombre correcto, ammm - _"¡Mierda!, ¡¿por que parezco un idiota cuando abro la boca para decir algo?"._..- en el décimo sexto piso esta nuestro laboratorio, allí deberás hacerte unos exámenes, muestras de sangre, orina, y otras cosas más que te anotaré aquí en esta orden. Esos exámenes solo son para ver tus niveles hormonales y chequear que tu cuerpo este en perfectas condiciones para enfrentar un buen un buen embarazo.

Bella asentía con la cabeza todo lo que el doctor ensueño le decía. Probablemente, le costó mucha concentración poder entender lo que él de decía, no sin que se perdiera en sus perfectos ojos verdes, en sus perfectos y armónicos rasgos, y en la hipnotizante voz terciopelo acaramelado.

"¡_Concéntrate Bella"!-_ Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras Edward le hablaba.  
>Por su parte Edward, trataba de ser lo más profesional y científico posible. Algo tenía esta mujer que hacía que actuara como un idiota sin formación académica. Tomó todo su escaso autocontrol para decirle a Bella:<p>

- Ahora te haré un chequeo breve, por favor pasa a la camilla, hay un biombo detrás con un taburete, puedes dejar tus cosas allí, sobre la camilla debería haber una sabanilla para que te cubras y te sientas más cómoda, avísame cuando estés lista.

No lo entendía, no sabía por que estaba tan nervios. Era similar a cuando tuvo que hacer su primer papanicolau... la mujer que le tocó atender aquella vez era tan irritante que tenía temor de hacer las cosas mal, pero esto iba a más allá de su comprensión. Ésta mujer algo tenía que lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía comportarse así, no, no era correcto. ¡Como era eso posible! Él era un respetado médico ginecólogo, especialista en fertilidad, uno de los pocos jóvenes en el área y si, con demasiado orgullo, uno de los mejores, por qué no decirlo, el mejor en su especialidad...no podía mostrar que estaba nervioso, eso podría alterar a su paciente. "_Concéntrate Edward, es sólo una paciente…bastante atractiva… ¡Demonios, cállate y haz tu trabajo!…concéntrate"_, se repetía, mientras veía a Bella alejarse del escritorio para pasar a la pequeña salita contigua de exploración

"_¿Que diablos pasa contigo Edward? Es una paciente, __una paciente__...una muy buena paciente... ¡Rayos! Concéntrate...".- _Pensaba el médico, mientras le daba tiempo a

Isabella de ponerse cómoda en la salita de exploración- "_Vamos Cullen le has visto la vagina a muchas mujeres y ahora te pones así con esta guapa mujer que intenta tener un hijo… aunque claro yo podría… ¡maldita sea Edward deja esos pensamientos pecaminoso y concéntrate!"_

Por su parte, Bella no podía dejar de pensar en los hermosos ojos verdes y esa magnifica sonrisa torcida. Sus manos estaban sudorosas. Algo tenía ese médico que la alteraba, jamás había sentido algo así, nunca...ni si quiera con su primer novio.

"_Tranquila Bella...si es cierto es guapo, corrijo excesivamente sexy, pero es tu doctor, no más que eso...de seguro ya tiene novia_..._ o esposa y miles de niños corriendo por una enorme casa de cerca blanca, con un césped verde claro, rosas y diversas flores aromáticas y el maravilloso perro jugando junto a los niños... aun que no le vi ningún anillo quizás si es soltero y...¡Dios! Qué cosas piensas Bells, tu no eres así..." _Volvìa a reprenderse, mientras de deshacía de sus prendas, se dirigió hacia la camilla, tomó la sabanilla y se la puso encima. El joven doctor se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Isabella.

-¿Cómo vas? ¿Ya estás lista?- Preguntó un muy nervioso Edward

- Eh, si, ya estoy lista.

Edward ingresó a la pequeña sala de exploración...Se veía nervioso...hasta Bella se estaba dando cuenta de que el joven médico estaba algo alterado, pero presumió que tal vez tenía mucho trabajo y el estrés lo ponía así...o quizás tenía algún prejuicio en contra de las madres solteras, si eso era así, sería un gran inconveniente.

Mientas Edward acomodaba las cosas para una ecografía de rutina, le pidió gentilmente a Bella que se recostara sobre la camilla y pusiera sus pies sobre los cabestrillos, a modo de separar las piernas y comenzar un examen rutinario. Inconcientemente, las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rojo escarlata. Edward tomó el ecógrafo y comenzó a explorar. Bella se quejó un poco, pero no fue para tanto.

- Mmm...¿Tienes periodos irregulares Bella?

- ¿Con irregulares te refieres a como que en un mes no tenga mi periodo?

- Exacto.

- Pues no mucho, en ocasiones demora un poco, pero si muy doloroso.

- De acuerdo, ¿Cuando fue la fecha de tu última menstruación?

- ¿Huh?...la verdad no lo recuerdo ¿a que vienen todas esas preguntas? Creo que no le veo mucho sentido- el tono de voz de Isabella se hiso un poco agresivo.

- Creo que mi tono no fue el correcto y te sientes agredida Bella, lo que sucede es que tienes ovario poliquístico, pero no te preocupes, es algo habitual...debo ponerte en tratamiento para disolverlos y luego veremos lo del embarazo

-¿Eso que significa doctor, dígame la verdad puedo o no puedo tener bebes? - Preguntó Isabella mientras fruncía el ceño

Edward sonrío dulcemente y agregó

- Si, si puedes, pero no es recomendable un embarazo con quistes de por medio...no te asustes, el tratamiento es simple, solo deberás tomar píldoras anticonceptivas durante un par de meses. Ahora, me gustaría realizarte un examen, ¿te haz hecho un papanicolau antes?

- Si…es un procedimiento bastante incómodo y doloroso ¿es realmente necesario hacerlo?

- Lo es, necesito chequear si hay algún indicio de células cancerigenas y de ser así, comenzar un tratamiento de inmediato…Es sólo algo preventivo como ir al dentista…me llama la atención que digas "doloroso" incómodo, ya lo creo, pero doloroso, talvez la persona que te lo practicó fue brusca, pero te prometo que no te dolerá. Ehhh, quizás esto suene si suene un poco incómodo, pero ¿haz tenido relaciones sexuales durante las últimas veinticuatro horas?

Isabella se puso aún más carmesí de lo que ya estaba.

- No, creo haberte dicho que no tengo pareja estable en este momento y lo prefiero así…y además hace ya un buen tiempo que…-fue arrastrando las palabras hasta convertirlas en susurros- que, no, hay…emm, nadie…

- Bueno, es que sé que no siempre pareja estable y sexo van de la mano

- Yo también, pero para mí es así no es una cosa sin la otra

- Tenemos algo en común – _"¡Cállate idiota a ella no le importa eso, eres su médico, ella es tu paciente!… ¡Concéntrate!"_- El asunto es que para realizarte este examen no deberías haber tenido sexo la noche anterior, sé que no es muy cómodo que te lo pregunte pero era necesario – Repuso atropellando un poco las palabras, mientras Bella seguía colorada como un tomate

Edward, se levantó de su taburete y fue en busca del instrumental necesario para realizar el examen, tomó el especulo más pequeño que tenía, para no ocasionar incomodidad ni dolor. Mientras dejaba las cosas en una mesita de acero inoxidable, le explicaba a Bella todo el procedimiento.

Aún seguía bastante alterado. Definitivamente Bella, era la paciente más hermosa que había atendido en su vida, o por lo menos, la mujer que más le llamaba la atención.

Delicadamente tomó el especulo y comenzó a realizar el procedimiento.

Tal y como lo había prometido, no dolió nada.

Una vez que hubo terminado con el examen físico, procedió a medir y a pesar a Bella. Luego, le dio intimidad para que se vistiera. Estaba anotando unos detalles en la ficha médica de Isabella, cuando suena su teléfono. Habitualmente se lo daba a las pacientes para casos de emergencia. Identificó el número.

- ¿James?

- ¡Ed! ¡Es Victoria!- La voz de un hombre bastante alterado se escuchaba en el teléfono.

- Tranquilízate y dime que sucede- Respondió el médico con calma.

- Tiene contracciones cada veinte minutos y según ella son bastante fuertes.

-_¡Claro que lo son idiota! _- Se escuchaba una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea- ¡_tu hijo cree que soy un saco de boxeo_! –Edward intentó reprimir una carcajada, era tan normal en una mujer a punto de dar a luz esos cambios de ánimo, algunas mujeres podían ser bastante escalofriantes.

- Anda al hospital, ahora, pídele a Jessica, que probablemente sea la enfermera de turno que Victoria es mi paciente, iré enseguida

Isabella ya había salido de la sala de exploración y miró un tanto confusa a Edward.

- Era un amigo, su esposa es mi paciente, les ayudé con la concepción del pequeño, llevaban bastante tiempo intentándolo pero no lo lograban

- Hasta que acudieron a ti

- Exactamente- Edward volvió a sonreírle de esa manera tan endemoniadamente sexy y Bella quedó deslumbrada. Edward, terminó de anotar los exámenes que necesitaba que Isabella se realizara- Necesito que me los traigas una vez que tengas los resultados, para mientras te daré estas píldoras anticonceptiva, son un poco fuertes, puede tener algunas molestias pero créeme, son eficaces.

De una gaveta Edward sacó una pequeña caja y se la obsequió a Bella. Luego, se sacó su bata blanca, tomó su mochila y se la cargó al hombro. Salió de su oficina junto a Bella, y le indicó que debía llevar las muestras de su papanicolau al laboratorio, mientras se estrechaban de las manos y se despedían, de otra oficina contigua, salía un guapo rubio, llamando a más pacientes, observó a Edward, y notó que algo extraño se cocinaba en el ambiente. Bella, tomó el ascensor y bajó. Mientras, Edward le pedía a su secretaria que reprogramara las citas restantes, pues hoy, sería un largo día.

- Hola Edward.- Dijo el rubio escrutando al joven médico

- ¿Qué hay cuñado? – Contestó amablemente Edward a Jasper Whitlock, su amigo, cuñado, quien trabajaba como sexólogo en el equipo multidisciplinario de la consulta médica.

- ¿Va todo bien? – Preguntó el rubio con cautela

- Si, genial, James y Victoria van al hospital, su bebé está por nacer, así que nos vemos pronto Jazz

- Eso es una gran noticia, salúdalos de mi parte.

Edward tomó el ascensor y desapareció de la consulta.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso dieciséis. Edward sonrió a quién había llamado al ascensor, era Bella, que al notar que su médico era el único ocupante, sus mejillas involuntariamente se tiñeron rojas.

- ¿Fuiste a dejar tus exámenes al laboratorio? – Preguntó mientras Isabella ingresaba al elevador y las puertas se cerraban tras ella.

- Si, creo que mañana vendré a tomarme las muestras que me pides.

Edward, estaba radiante. Por algún extraño motivo, se veía muy, muy feliz. Isabella lo notó, y sin querer acotó

- Te ves de buen humor

- Un parto siempre me pone de buen humor - Le guiñó un ojo a Bella, y el corazón de ésta comenzó a latir de manera errática.

Silencio…

Si las miradas dijeran cosas, o si las paredes hablaran…

La electricidad reinante en el ambiente era tangible. La tensión entre los dos se notaba a kilómetros luz de distancia.

Por fin las puertas se abrieron e Isabella salio disparada como una bala.

- Espera…- Dijo Edward e Isabella se dio la media vuelta. Sin saber muy bien lo que quería decirle, dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza- Voy al hospital, si vas cerca, puedo darte un aventón

Isabella quedó atónita. ¿Acaso el guapo doctor que ama los partos y aparentemente a los bebés acababa de decirle que podía llevarla en su vehículo?

- La verdad, ahora me iba al trabajo, y queda en la dirección opuesta

- Pero puedo llevarte, aun tengo tiempo de sobra…- Edward se rascaba la cabeza de nerviosismo y rezaba porque ella le dijera que si.

- Lo que sucede es que vine en mi auto.

- Oh, bueno…- _que decepción_- entonces ammm, nos vemos pronto – Dijo Edward con una nota de tristeza que se le notaba en su perfecto semblante.

-Hasta luego _doctor Cullen_ – se despidió la mujer. Isabella camino en dirección hacia su coche y Edward al suyo. Debía admitirlo _su médico era demasiado guapo, perfecto para su edad, soltero gracias a dios, amaba a los niños tanto como ella, podrían hacer la pareja perfecta si se lo proponían_, pero había un ligero detalle: ella seguramente no era lo suficientemente perfecta para él.

Bella encendió el motor y partió rumbo a casa, desechó totalmente la idea de que ella y el doctor Edward sexy Cullen estuvieran juntos- _"Solo olvídalo Bella y concéntrate en lo que realmente importa: tener un bebé, tener a mi bebé. __Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente, soy una mujer fuerte e independiente…" -_Bella recitó tal cual mantra su frase de todos los días hasta llegar a casa, porque Isabella Swan, _Bella_ para los amigos, era una mujer fuerte e independiente e iba a tener un bebé…

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal?<p>

Dejenme sus comentarios y haganme feliz

Para las que no saben:

Espéculo: instrumento utilizado para realizar exámenes, diagnosticos y terapeuticos de cavidades corporales manteniendo abiertos sus orificios de entrada.

Papanicolau: La **prueba de Papanicolaou** se realiza para diagnosticar el cáncer cervicouterino

Ovario poliquistico: El **síndrome de ovario poliquístico** es un trastorno endocrino causando uno de los desbalances hormonales más frecuentes en mujeres de edad reproductiva.

Veanlo en wikipedia…ahí sale la información completa…


	3. Chapter 3

**Con Banda sonora, "Don't Stop Believing" de Journey…**

**No me tachen de dinosaurio aún…nuestros protagonistas son mayorcitos…por ende, esa canción la oían cuando eran adolescentes….(yo la oía de niña…así como otras tantas dentro del "Glam" de los 80')**

**Mil gracias MEL!...siempre con esos detalles tan perfectos y único que a altas horas de la noche cuesta plasmar…ves, es genial tener tres horas de diferencia, mientras acá es media noche allá apenas son las nueve… =D te quiero por montones amiga mia!**

**Gracias y millones de gracias por todas las alertas de favoritos y RR…**

**Y si Angie Masen, creo que este es el ginecólogo perfecto!**

**marcecullenswan**** , ashlee bravo, ****Syl Cullen**** , ****crizthal**** , ****flexer**** , ****Angie Masen****LeidaJim****, ****Twilight all my love 4 ever**** , ****Alexz Darcy Black**** , ****DuLce aMoR**** , ****supattinsondecullen**** , maite, ****crizthal**** ,Coquette, angel-07**

**Gracias niñas por sus Reviews, lamento no haber posido contestarlos a tiempo…estoy con sobrecarga de trabajo U.U**

**Ashlee Bravo, cariño, no te preocupes, ya se viene el capitulo de Noche sin Luna, sólo tenme un poco de paciencia…la inspiración no llegaba y no me dejaba hilar bien las ideas…en mi perfil tengo mi mail, si quieres puedes ecribirme…**

**Preciosas, cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia, será bienvenida…**

**Besos y abrazos a todas!**

**Y bueno, ya sabe, los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer y yo sólo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos...La historia si lo es, es de mi mente creativamente retorcida  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**_Just a small town girl_**

_**Living in a lonely world**_

_**She took the midnight train**_

_**Going to anywehere...**_

_**Just a city boy**_

_**Born and raised in south Detroit**_

_**He took the midnight train**_

_**Going to anywehere...**_

_**A singer in a smoky room**_

_**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**_

_**For a smile they can share the night**_

_**It goes on and on, and on and on**_

_**Stranger waiting **_

_**Up and down on the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching in the night...**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

Bella llegó a su restaurante. Tendría una pequeña reunión con el personal para planificar el día. Pero, no podía concentrarse en nada, no podía dejar de pensar en su cita con su nuevo médico. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Un doctor joven, apasionado por su trabajo. Guapo a no poder más, atento y gentil… ¿Qué más se le quedaba en el tintero?

La reunión pasó volando, y fue Ángela quien dio las indicaciones mientras Bella divagaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de lo acontecido en la mañana.

- ¿Qué tal tu cita con el doctor?

- Bien… excepto por dos detalles – suspiró- pero bien en lo que cabe…

- ¿Qué pasó Bells estas bien?

- Pues… lo primero es que tengo una afección llamada ovario poliquístico…

-¿Eso es malo?

-Según el doctor Cullen, siguiendo el tratamiento que me ha dado, no habrá problema con lo del embarazo.

-Eso es excelente amiga… ¿Y cuál la segunda noticia?

- ¡Dios Angie!-gritó Isabella- ¡solo a mí me tenia que pasar esto!

-¿Pues que sucedió con el doctor amiga?

-Es que de todas las cosas que podían sucederme al encuentro del famosísimo doctor Cullen…

-Bella me estas asustando…

-¡Pues yo creía que el médico era un viejo!

-No te sigo Isabella…

- Yo me imaginé a mi querido ginecólogo no sé… como a alguien de la edad que debería tener mi padre, por la experiencia y currículo que tiene… ¿si me entiendes no? pensé que era bastante mayorcito, pero ¡carajo! Tiene aparentemente nuestra edad…y… ¡Ay Ang! El hombre tiene en la cabeza un letrero que dice: _soy el sexo andante_. ¡Dios! ¡Es tan guapo que duele mirarlo!

- Vaya- silbó su amiga- ¿Así que el doc es todo un sueño?

- Así es amiga mía, así es….pero…

- Pero qué Bella…

- Probablemente ya tiene novia…o es casado, que sé yo…y no creo que yo.- Ángela la interrumpió

- No crees que eres lo suficientemente buena para él ¿no es verdad?

- Si, creo exactamente eso ¿cómo lo supiste? ¿Es que acaso lees pensamientos ahora?- Dijo Bella un tanto irritada

- No, pero te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que es eso lo que piensas. ¿Hasta cuando Isabella?- Le sermoneó su amiga

- ¿Hasta cuando qué?- Preguntó una Bella irritada

- Hasta cuando vas a seguir con tus inseguridades, es por ello que alejas a todo aquel que quiere una relación contigo, siempre menos preciándote… Primero en la escuela con Jacob, apenas duraste una par de semanas con él y luego lo mandaste "a ver si llovía a la vuelta de la esquina" y ese chico era capaz de lamer el piso por donde tu caminabas; después en la Universidad es chico Thomas, babeaba por ti, ¿y que hiciste? Saliste una o dos veces con él y después nada, dejaste que todo muriera. ¿Te acuerdas de Alan, el chico del correo? Siempre llegaba con una sonrisa, preguntaba por ti y de vez en cuando te mandaba un bellísimo clavel, ¿pero que hiso Isabella Swan? Pensabas que seguramente tenia novia y hacia lo mismo con otras chicas…- bufó Ángela- Bella, amiga, eres una gran mujer, pero siempre topas con lo habitual "no soy lo suficientemente buena para…" ya basta, odio tener que decírtelo así, pero deja de mirarte en menos- Le reprendió su amiga

- Sabes de sobra que tengo mis razones

- Bella, eso pasó ¿hace cuanto? ¿Unos seis años atrás?

- Siete, pero aún me dejó mal… ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

- Y claro que lo recuerdo

- Entonces Ang, no me presiones, sabes lo mucho que me costó recuperarme de "eso" y lo difícil que fue para mí volver…sin nombrar por todo lo horrible que pasé…y sola

- Lo sé amiga, eso lo sé…pero siempre haz tenido temor al compromiso y…- Bella la interrumpió

- ¡Y la única vez que me comprometí mira como acabé!

- Nena, eso fue hace años ya, deberías haberlo superado, fue doloroso, lo sé y te vi así, pero debes seguir adelante

- ¿Y crees que no quiero hacerlo? ¿Acaso no es por ello que decidí que quiero un bebé?

- Está bien te creo ¿pero no será que quieres a ese bebé solo para llenar un espacio vacío?

- Ángela…sólo quiero un bebé ¿es que quizás no debo, no puedo? Soy mujer, tengo óvulos y un útero donde acoger a un bebé por cuarenta semanas, y si puedo y si quiero tener un bebé, no estoy llenando ningún espacio vacío

Isabella sabía que Ángela tenía razón. Ella siempre estaba mirándose en menos, eso era un gran problema que venía arrastrando desde siempre. De alguna manera tendría superar esos grandes defectos. ¿Realmente con ese deseado bebé no estaría llenando un espacio vació en su corazón?

…

_Mientras tanto en el University of Washington Medical Center_

-¡Déjame James! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! ¡¿Por qué decidí casarme contigo y acceder a tener un bebe contigo! ¡¿Que demonios pensaba cuando dejé que me pusieras tus dedos encima! ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!- Comenzaba a llorar la furiosa parturienta, pero la furia volvió a apoderarse de ella- ¡¿Y donde rayos está Edward? ¡¿Y mi epidural? ¡Quiero la epidural!

- Cariño...-dudaba su esposo- ¿recuerdas que habíamos planeado un parto sin anestesia?

- ¡Y claro que lo recuerdo! ¡Pero si crees que tendré a tu hijo sin anestesia estás loco! ¡Si quieres lo intentas tu! ¡Enfermera, quiero mi epidural y todos los analgésicos que tenga!

- Amor- casi rogando decía su marido- recuerda que escribimos un papel donde rechazas todo analgésico a no ser que deban practicarte una cesárea

- ¡Pues no me importa! ¡Quiero anestesia! ¡Dróguenme, hagan lo que sea necesario pero ya!

-Vicky mi vida…

-¡Vicky y un cuerno!- gritó la mujer- ¡Y tengo hambre! ¡Quiero una enorme y grasienta big mac!

- No creo que sea una buena idea que comas esa grasienta hamburguesa Victoria.- Había entrado flamantemente Edward a asistir a Victoria

La embarazada caminó lo más rápido que su enorme vientre le permitía, se lanzó a los brazos de Edward y comenzó a llorar, quejándose de lo mal que se ha portado James negándole la anestesia.

-Eddie es que él no me entiende… - Dijo Victoria a Edward

-Vicky bebé…

-James quiere verme sufrir- comenzó a gimotear la mujer interrumpiendo a su marido- haz algo Eddie.

-De acuerdo Victoria, pero primero quiero que hagas lo mismo que yo: respira… inhala… exhala, así, muy bien, tal y como lo practicaste cientos de veces en las clases de preparación para el parto- La mujer obedeció a su médico, Edward, la dejó recostada sobre la cama, bajo esa instrucción. Una vez que se hallaba mas tranquila, repuso -¿Recuerdas que querías un alumbramiento diferente a todos?- La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues bien, recuerdas que querías tener a tu bebe en un parto humanizado, y para eso te dije que si lo querías bajo el agua no podía tener ningún tipo de analgesia. Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Entonces, si lo recuerdas, habíamos preparado todo para tu parto bajo el agua, la sala contigua tiene todos los implementos que pediste, quiero saber si estas segura de que podrás hacerlo

- Yo… -gimió- creo que si

- Esa es mi chica...- le agarró la mano- muy bien Vicky ahora, vendrá una enfermera a prepárate para que tengas a tu bebé, por mientras me llevare a ese mal hombre que tienes por marido y volveremos en unos cinco minutos.- James y Edward salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Eres un mago verdad? ¡Dios!…- se agarró el cabello- en verdad yo la amo amigo, pero ¡Ya me tenía loco! ¡Jamás la había visto así!

- Son las hormonas y el dolor que hablan por ella...ni si quiera recordara todo lo que te dijo...-palmeó su hombro- y no lo sé, debe ser algo heredado de mi padre, él también puede calmar así a sus pacientes...AHORA SOLO DEBES APOYARLA Y QUEDARTE CALLADO...ten- le pasó una bata celeste, espera aquí hasta que te diga que puedes ingresar nuevamente, debo examinar cuanto tiene de dilatación, y no es algo bello para que veas, y si te ve mirando con cara de asco, ¡ay de ti!, sólo te llegarán más gritos y tal vez un par de golpes.

-¿Ella es capaz de hacerlo verdad?

-Con tu mujer nada se espera James…

Edward realizó el examen a Victoria, ya solo quedaban dos centímetros y el bebé nacería.  
>Se acercó a la enfermera de turno pidiéndole que llamara a su equipo de trabajo, Rosalie Hale, matrona que siempre lo acompañaba en los partos, y Emmett Mcarthy, el flamante pediatra. Por mientras, que el resto del personal llegaba y se preparaba, trasladaron a Victoria a una hermosa sala con una enorme bañera tipo jacuzzi, lo suficientemente grande y espaciosa para que entrara la embarazada, su esposo, el médico y su asistente, todos cómodos.<p>

Al tratarse de un parto bajo el agua, el vestir demasiadas batas azules incomodaba el proceso, por lo que decidieron vestir solo lo justo y necesario, además, se trataba de un grupo de amigos, por lo que Victoria se sentía en plena confianza.

- Bien, Vicky comienza a pujar cuando quieras- Dijo Edward- Y James, sujeta a Victoria, ella te necesita como apoyo

Victoria, bastante nerviosa y asustada asentía con la cabeza mientras Edward le daba las indicaciones.

- Puja ahora- Victoria comenzó a pujar con toda su fuerza.

-No puedo….

-Si puedes linda… vamos, ese pequeño ya quiere verlos- insistió con gentileza Edward- muy bien preciosa sigue así, mantenlo… si, no lo sueltes- Una lágrima salió y recorrió el rostro de Victoria.

-Eddie tengo miedo…

- Vamos Victoria, tu puedes, durante años lo intentaste y aquí estas ahora- Le dijo

Rosalie para infundarle ánimos

Pujó otra vez, y otra lágrima salió recorriendo sus mejillas. Sus lágrimas eran una mezcla de felicidad y miedo, felicidad por que por fin después de diez años tendrían a su bebé y miedo, por el temor a la nueva experiencia a la que se afrontaría.

- Éste es el último, puja con fuerza, si en necesario rómpele la mano a tu esposo- Le decía Emmett.

-Prefería que no lo hicieras cariño…

-James – le gruñó Edward

-De acuerdo cielo- suspiró James- puedes romperme la mano…

- Bueno chicos, ya queda poco, puedo ver su cabeza, sólo uno más Victoria- Acotó Edward. No pasó mucho tiempo más, hasta que Edward sacó del agua a un preciso bebé con un par de mechones colorines que comenzó a llorar, se lo entregó a la madre que lloraba sin consuelo de la felicidad. James, estaba maravillado, y sonreía como idiota, mientras veía a su recién nacido bebé.

- James, ¿quieres cortar el cordón umbilical?

James, aún aturdido asintió con la cabeza, se movió un poco y con las tijeras que Edward le pasó, cortó el cordón que unía al bebé con su madre.  
>La feliz pareja no podía creer, por fin, después de diez años intentándolo con diversos profesionales y diferentes tratamientos, lo lograron, tuvieron a su pequeño retoño.<p>

Emmett, tomó al pequeño para medirlo, pesarlo y ponerle sus primeras vacunas. En la escala Apgar, había salido en puntaje normal. James fue con él, mientras que a Victoria la trasladaron a su habitación y Edward seguía con ella para verificar que todo hubiese quedado en su lugar.

El bebé era perfecto, sonrosado, un par de mechitas colorinas, regordete y grande. James y Victoria estaban demasiado agradecidos con la vida y con sus amigos por ayudarles en todo el proceso.

- ¿Se puede?- Edward, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, y los radiantes padres lo invitaron a entrar. Se paró al lado de Victoria y vio al bebé

- Wow, chicos es realmente hermoso, afortunadamente se parece a ti Vicky- Bromeó y sonrió Edward complacido- y bien, ¿ya le tienen algún nombre?

- Riley- contestaron los padres al mismo tiempo.

- Hola Riley- Tomó su pequeña manita y deposito un beso en ella- Pórtate bien con tu mamá, pero no te portes bien con tu papá, hazlo rabiar y no lo dejes dormir en todas las noches hasta que controles tu patrón de sueño.

-Vamos pequeño, no le hagas mucho caso a tu tío Eddie- habló el orgulloso padre- es solo una broma con lo de hacerme rabiar… Edds, Vicky y yo te tenemos una propuesta.

-Díganme…

-¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de nuestro pequeño?- preguntó James.

-¿Pero yo?

-Por supuesto, tú ayudaste a que nuestro pequeño milagro se hiciera realidad… ¿entonces que dices amigo?

-Me encantaría –sonrió Edward- será todo un honor chicos….

- Edward- Victoria tomó la mano del joven médico- en verdad, muchas, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado - lagrimas de felicidad corrían por el rostro de la madre- no podríamos haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

-Chicos… fue un placer haberlos ayudado, todo el esfuerzo vale la pena cuando un pequeñito llega al fin a sus brazos, ¿verdad pequeño Riley?- Edward Cullen el eminente médico jugaba con la manita de su pequeño ahijado.

…. …

Habían pasado tres semanas, tal vez unos días más desde que Riley había nacido y desde el día en que Edward le había pedido a Isabella que se tomara unas muestras para chequear su salud. Hoy, Bella iría a presentar los exámenes que su joven médico le había solicitado. En estas tres semanas Isabella no había podido dejar de pensar en su apuesto médico. Era incapaz poder sacarlo de su cabeza, se preguntaba como estaría, que es lo que estaría haciendo, solía fantasear en que entraría a su restorant y pediría el especial del día. O que sencillamente se encontrarían por mera casualidad en la calle o donde fuera. Cada vez que pensaba en él, se sentía como una adolescente otra vez…mariposas revoloteando por su estomago, sonrojos involuntarios…este hombre estaba acabando con su sentido de la lógica. Por su parte Edward, solo quería ver a Bella, a como diera lugar. Impaciente llegaba a su consulta mirando su agenda, pero día tras día, veía que el nombre de Isabella no estaba registrado. Se sentía ansioso, sólo quería volver a ver esos ojos chocolate.

Llegó el día, en que Bella y Edward se encontrarían otra vez.

Bella se sentía nerviosa mientras se acercaba a la consulta médica. Inconcientemente, quería encontrarse con él, verlo, conversar…y tal vez averiguar si tenía novia o si estaba casado.

-_Tranquila Bella… solo es una consulta, solo es una consulta-_ Bella se repetía mentalmente hasta que se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos…

_-¿Edward que estas haciendo? _

_-Dime que si Bella, por favor… acéptame, te juro que daré toda mi vida por complacerte. _

_-Edward- la voz temblorosa de Isabella sonó en la habitación- yo no puedo hacerlo._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-¿Es que no ves que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?_

_-Bella cielo… no me digas esto…_

_-No te merezco Edward…_

_-¿Es que no ves que yo te am…._

-_**Isabella Swan, ¿hay alguna Isabella Swan aquí?**__-_ la voz de una enfermera la sacó de su trance.

-Yo- Bella se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la mujer que llevaba minutos llamándola- disculpe creo que debí quedarme dormida.

-Mmmm- la mujer gruñó bajo- El doctor Cullen la espera, pase por favor.

Isabella respiró profundamente y caminó hacia el consultorio del joven médico que ahora ya era propietario de sus sueños, debía ser fuerte y convencerse de que ella _solo quería un bebé_…

- Hola.- Interrumpió a Bella una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojiza con un bello cochecito (carriola) azul y un hermoso bebé de mejillas sonrosadas, regordete y con unos mechones de cabello del mismo color que su madre- Discúlpame, pero ¿te molestaría que entráramos primero? Estaba amamantándolo y creo que perdí mi turno

Bella quedó un tanto asombrada, pero se dijo así misma que no importaba, a ella le gustaría mucho que hicieran lo mismo por ella estando en la misma situación. Así que fue donde la enfermera y le explicó. Volvió a sentarse.

Mientras la puerta de la consulta se abría y se oía a un muy alegre Edward

_- Vicky, hola mi cielo ¿Y mi pequeño Riley?_

Con tan sólo esas palabras, para Bella fue como si le lanzaran una gran cubeta con agua tan fría como la que se debe hallar en la antártica. Definitivo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, era tan obvio…Claro, el apuesto y joven médico tenía novia, o tal vez esposa…esa hermosa mujer era su novia, esposa o pareja o lo que fuera, y ese hermoso querubín su hijo.

"_¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta en pensar que estaba soltero? ¡Tonta Bella!"_– Se reprendía mentalmente Isabella. "_Está bien, sólo concéntrate en lo que deseas, tan sólo quiero un bebé, un bebé"_- Se repetía Bella para sí misma.

Su repentina ansiedad y buen humor por ver al médico, se desvaneció tan como arena al viento. Ahora su rostro reflejaba una enorme tristeza.

Ingresó al despacho del médico, con su meta clara y muy distante. Edward le sonrió y la saludó, bastante efusivo, cosa que no es con el resto de sus pacientes. Estaba ansioso de ver a Isabella, en cuanto vio su agenda y notó que Bella iría a control, estaba radiante y feliz, parecía un adolescente, no obstante, cuando Isabella ingresó, lo notó, se dio cuenta que algo extraño pasaba con ella.

- Hola Bella ¿cómo te haz estado? – Preguntó con cautela

- Bien…mmm, acá están los resultados de los exámenes que me solicitó – Contestó lo más fríamente que le era posible

- Creo haberte dicho que me trataras de tú ¿estás segura que quieres continuar con esto?

- Bastante, yo sólo quiero un bebé – Dijo Bella un poco molesta por la pregunta

- Está bien, déjame revisarlos- Edward le tendió la mano para que Isabella le entregara sus resultados.

Edward tomó el sobre con los resultados de los exámenes, estaba todo bien en perfecto equilibrio. Excelente. Sonrió, de esa manera tan endemoniadamente atractiva, Bella quedó deslumbrada por unos segundos, hasta que se recordó nuevamente que ese médico joven y malditamente sexy ya tenía dueña. Otra vez, su expresión se volvió fría como el hielo.

- Tus resultados son asombrosos, están maravillosamente bien…me gustaría revisar como van esos quistes, ¿podrías pasa a la sala de exploración? Por favor.- De mala gana, Bella fue a donde su médico le había indicado. Nuevamente, Edward, notó que Isabella estaba extraña, "_¿Qué bicho le ha picado?" _Se preguntó el joven.

El médico tomó el ecógrafo y comenzó la exploración. Afortunadamente, se veía todo bien, los quistes estaban disminuyendo su tamaño, de manera rápida.

- ¿Cómo te haz sentido? – Preguntó mirando al monitor mientras veía que el útero y los ovarios de Isabella estaban bien en perfecto estado y los quistes comenzaban a perder espacio

- Bien, supongo ¿debería sentir algo extraño? – Preguntó un poco crispada.

- No, es sólo que los anticonceptivos que te di suelen ser un tanto fuertes y podrías haber sentido malestar estomacal, irritabilidad o sensibilidad….Tienes tu genio ¿eh?

- No, no he sentido nada de eso – Contestó bastante irritada

- Solo quería asegurarme de que así fuera…por que la verdad, pareciera que algo te incomoda o molesta… ¿estás segura que quieres que continúe siendo tu médico? Aparentemente no te sientes cómoda conmigo- una punzada de dolor se sintió en el pecho del joven medico- … si tú quieres puedo derivarte a algún colega…tienes la completa libertad de hacerlo Isabella – Preguntó Edward, con un tanto de melancolía

- No, no es eso- suspiró Bella- es sólo que…- Bella guardó silencio, no sabía que contestar _¿cómo iba a decirle que estaba fantaseando con él? _No, por Dios, que vergonzoso, debía inventar alguna excusa, alguna mentira piadosa.- No, es, que yo…- Edward la interrumpió.

- ¿Tu familia está en contra de esto? ¿Se oponen a la idea de que tengas un bebé por tu cuenta?

"_¡Genial Bella ya la regaste demasiado!"_… ¿Y ahora que le diría? Hablar de sus padres, para Isabella era un tema doloroso que odiaba tener que recordar.

- No, mi familia no está en contra, al contrario me apoyan- Dijo pensando en Ángela como su única familia, y de hecho, lo era

- ¿Entonces?, Bella, te lo dije en la primera cita, si quieres que te ayude en esto debes confiar en mi.

- Yo, yo, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, llevar un negocio puede ser algo estresante a veces- Y lo dijo, dijo su mentira piadosa…

- Te recomiendo que te tomes las cosas con calma, no es buena idea que estés tensa durante el embarazo, por que todo lo que tú sientes lo sentirá el bebé.

- Creo que eso lo había oído en algún lugar, trataré de hacerlo- suspiró la mujer.

- Debes, y deberías comenzar ahora…Creo que ya sabes que no trabajo solo en esta consulta, también tenemos a un excelente sexólogo y psicóloga quien podría ayudarte a encontrar técnicas de relajación, si quieres puedo reservarte una cita con ella o puedo…

- ¡No!- lo interrumpió Bella- no creo que sea necesario en este momento, pero si en algún momento me siento agobiada, créeme que será lo primero que haré.

- Está bien Isabella – dijo con resignación el joven doctor- creeré en tu palabra… pero si por algún motivo quieres echar pie atrás…

- ¡No!...es decir…yo sólo quiero un bebé.

- Está bien, pues entonces tendrás a tu bebé – le sonrió Edward.

El joven medico ayudó a Bella a bajar de la camilla tendiéndole la mano, en cuanto se rozaron, sintieron entre ellos algo extraño, similar a una descarga eléctrica. Fue algo que jamás les había ocurrido nunca. Durante esos escasos segundos en que Edward le tendió su mano para bajar, fue como si el tiempo se congelara, no se oía nada, solo dos corazones latiendo de manera irregular. En ese momento solo eran ellos dos.

Bella se retiró de la consulta, volviendo a reprenderse mentalmente. No podía, y no debía pensar en que él, ese irresistible médico podía ser de ella. No, por que había quedado claro esta mañana que Edward ya tenía dueña. Isabella detestaba la infidelidad, las mentiras y los engaños; hacía siete años atrás había pasado por una situación que la dejó demasiado dolida, al extremo de no tolerar engaños. Ya había sido engañada y había vivido una gran y enorme mentira. Desde ahora en adelante, se había propuesto solo ver a Edward como lo que es, su médico, y el mejor médico especialista en fertilidad, quien la asesoraría durante el proceso de fertilización artificial y posteriormente controlaría su período de gestación.

…..

Esa noche había muchísimo movimiento en el Litchi, hacía un buen tiempo que no se llenaba tanto, lo cual era genial. Emily, la anfitriona estaba con los pelos de punta buscando mesas adecuadas para quienes habían hecho reservaciones y para los que no, amablemente los acomodaba en la barra esperando a que se desocupara un espacio.

Los meseros corrían de la cocina hacia el comedor y de la cocina al bar. Estaban con mucho trabajo. Mientras tanto en la cocina, Bella daba órdenes a sus chefs ayudantes apresurando las órdenes, Ángela por su parte apuraba a los reposteros para que terminaran pronto los postres. Ambas, eran las "Nazis" de la cocina, cuando había esta cantidad de trabajo, sus trabajadores les temían.

- ¡¿Y qué diablos pasa con mis zanahorias enanas salteadas al wok para acompañar mi pollo grillé?

- Ya casi solo le faltan dos minutos

-¡No tengo dos minutos para este plato Paul!- gritó la chef principal.

- Ya casi

- ¡Apúralo!

- Bella, de la mesa doce quieren dos especiales del chef y tu famoso salmón a la mantequilla- un chico interrumpió a Isabella de asesinar su cocinero.

- Ya oyeron a Seth- Bella respiró tres veces antes de seguir con las indicaciones- Embry termina esa salsa y trabajarás junto a mí

Bella se puso a trabajar lo más rápido que pudo en realizar sus famosos especiales…Era simple, se trababa de su comida favorita: ravioles rellenos de setas, y el otro, era el plato favorito de su padre, salmón a la mantequilla con alcaparras y eneldo, que habitualmente acompañaba con verduras salteadas al wok. Siempre que preparaba el salmón, se le apretaba el pecho y se le producía un nudo en la garganta. Respiro profundamente antes de regresar a las órdenes

- ¡Las zanahorias! ¿Ya están?

- Aquí...

La cocina era un caos, un campo de batalla. Mientras Bella terminaba de decorar un palto para que fuera llevado a la mesa, comenzaba la preparación de su palto que la hace famosa, salmón a la mantequilla con eneldo y alcaparras, y de guarnición sus verduras al estilo oriental, que aprendió cuando vivió en Hong Kong y tuvo que trabajar por obligación en un restorant de mala muerte donde hacían sopa de serpiente y la especialidad, sopas ramen.  
>En su restorant mezclaba lo aprendido en oriente con su descendencia italiana. En lo que concierne a repostería, Ángela, quien se había especializado en el área, prefería otorgar una carta más bien internacional. La mezcla de los diferentes sabores y técnicas, eran lo que diferenciaban al Litchi del resto de la competencia local.<p>

Cada vez que Bella preparaba ese pato tan especial, volcaba un parte de su corazón en él. Cuando era pequeña su padre solía ir de pesca y siempre traía trucha y salmón, su madre no era muy buena cocinera pero trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía, hasta que una vez, a Isabella se le ocurrió prepararlo (con ayuda de su madre) aliñándolo sólo con eneldo, mantequilla y alcaparras...el resultado, delicioso.  
>Siempre recordaba cuando su padre la felicitaba por lo maravillosamente delicioso que le había quedado y que algún día sería una excelente chef.<br>Terminó la presentación de los platos y los llevaron a la mesa.  
>Isabella le sonrió a Ángela, quien sabía lo especial que era para Bella la preparación de ese plato en específico.<p>

-Vamos gente, hay que continuar... ¿qué es lo que sigue?

- En su mayoría son postres y creo que una o dos sopas de berros

- De acuerdo… ¿Necesitas ayuda Ang?

- No, está todo cubierto

Isabella por fin podía respirar un poco. Se relajó, preparo su café de grano favorito y se fue a la cámara de frío. Siempre se relajaba un poco allí, frío y un poco húmedo, como lo fue su pueblo natal. Silencioso y tranquilo. Para ella era su lugar favorito en la cocina.

Mientras Bella descansaba y disfrutaba su café, Emily, la recepcionista, ingresó a la cocina.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?

- ¿Donde crees que está? - Dijo Paul con una sonrisa en el rostro

Emily golpeo la puerta del frigorífico e ingresó.

- Bella, de la mesa doce quieren hablar con el chef

- ¿Conmigo?, espera, ¿qué pidieron?

- Tu famoso salmón a la mantequilla

- Bien, iré... ¿No estoy hecha un desastre o si?

- Para nada, te ves genial como siempre

Bella dejó su café, se acomodó el gorro de cocinero, verificó que su mandil y chaqueta estuviesen en orden. Con ese uniforme, negro con líneas rojas, siempre se veía genial, y de alguna manera comunicaba el concepto de su restaurante "cocina fusión".  
>Salió de la cocina y se acercó a la mesa doce. Habitualmente recibía elogios de sus preparaciones, pero no le agradaba mucho hablar con los clientes, prefería que Ángela o Emily lo hicieran.<p>

Algo hizo que su corazón latiera como caballo desbocado, ese cabello broncíneo... ¿será posible?  
>Y claro que lo era. Cuando se acercó a la mesa, lo vio con mayor claridad, allí estaba Edward, con otras cuatro personas más disfrutando de su especialidad.<br>Bella, un tanto estática, no hallaba que decir, se sentía torpe.  
>Un atractivo hombre rubio de unos cincuenta años, se dio cuenta de que Bella se aproximaba.<br>Bella ya estaba en la mesa y claramente se sentía incomoda. Edward aún no se había dado cuenta que Bella era su chef.

- Solo queríamos felicitarte por esta maravillosa preparación, jamás habíamos probado algo semejante

- Bueno, pues gracias- la excelente chef se sonrojó.

Edward sonreía como idiota admirando a Bella. Alice, su hermana, le dio un codazo.

- Hola Bella- Saludó, todavía con esa sonrisa idiota estampada en su perfecto rostro

- Ehhmm, hola

Edward, se puso de pie y se acomodó a la altura de Bella

- ¿No me digas que este es el negocio del cual me habías comentado?

- Si, este es, pero no es solo mío, Ángela, mi socia se encarga del área de repostería.

- Genial...ehhh...Ah, si claro, Bella, ellos son mis padres

_"¡Demonios que jóvenes!"_.- Pensó Isabella_  
><em>

-Y ella es mi hermana y mi cuñado, ellos trabajan junto conmigo en la consulta

- Encantada de conocerte Bella... ¿No se trata de aquella paciente tuya de la cual tanto hablas hijo?- Preguntó Esme

- Ehh, si mamá – Contestó en un susurro un sonrojado Edward.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, Edward se apresuro a contestar

- No lo mal entiendas, sólo le he dicho a mi familia que estoy realmente admirado de que quieras tener un bebé y hacerlo sola, habitualmente muchas mujeres no se atreven, pero tu, es increíble esa convicción que tienes

- Por un segundo me pregunté que donde había quedado la confidencialidad médico-paciente.- Contestó Bella

- El jamás haría eso - Respondió Alice- de hecho, eres de la primera paciente que habla, pero solo por ese gran deseo tuyo de ser madre y hacerlo sola...es un gran peso y debes sentirte lo suficientemente lista para hacerlo ¿lo estás?

- ¡Alice! - La reprendió su hermano mirándola con cara de furia como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza _"¡Dios! ¡Alice cierra tu enorme bocota!"_Pensaba Edward

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros

- No importa, si crees que estoy loca por querer hacer esto sola, si tal vez lo esté, pero es lo que quiero y me siento lista para ello- Contestó una muy segura y orgullosa Isabella

- Esa actitud me gusta, así deberían ser todas quienes quieren tener hijos

- Bueno niños sería bueno recordar para que nos reunimos ¿no creen?- Cortó la conversación el padre de los chicos

- Está bien- Dijo Alice- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos un rato Bella?

- Yo, ehh, no lo creo doctor Cullen – Dijo dirigiéndose a Edward

-¿Qué hemos dicho de las formalidades Bella?- le sonrió Edward- además no estamos en el hospital ni en la consulta

-Si bueno, pero estamos en mi restaurant y tú eres uno de los clientes _Edward_… - carraspeó ante la mención de su nombre- agradezco mucho su invitación familia Cullen, pero me necesitan en la cocina.

- Vamos, será solo un momento, me gustaría conocer a la famosa Bella que tiene a mi hijo volando por las nubes - Dijo Esme

-¡Esme!- la regañó el médico.

- ¿Qué? pero si es verdad hijo, mira como te pones...

- Madre...tal vez es cierto que Bella tiene cosas que hacer...

- ¿Cómo atender su negocio? creo que unos minutos no harán que quiebre ¿o si?, Bella, acompáñanos por favor

Como poder resistirse a esa mirada y voz tan angelical y maternal. Bella se quedó a acompañarlos, solo por un momento.  
>Era tan divertido y agradable sentirse dentro de un núcleo familiar. A pesar de que Edward, ya estaba grandecito, sus padres aún lo trataban como a un niño, sobre todo su madre.<p>

- ¿Y qué es lo que los ha reunido? ¿Están celebrando algo? - Preguntó Isabella

- La verdad, siempre que podemos nos reunimos a cenar, generalmente todos los viernes y fines de semana – Explicó Edward a Bella

- Pero esta vez es especial – Dijo Alice - Especial por que se agrandará la familia...Mamá, papá...van a ser abuelos

- ¿Abuela yo? ¿No seré muy joven para ser abuela?

- ¿Pero que dices? Si eras sumamente joven cuando nació Ed

- Por eso Rosalie andaba tan extraña conmigo – Dijo Edward un tanto pensativo

- Claro, ella lo sabía, me odiaras hermano pero decidí acudir con ella – Contestó su hermana

- Oye – se quejó el joven doctor Cullen - ¿Y por qué no decidiste acudir conmigo? Soy tu hermano mayor.

- Pues porque eso, porque eres _mi hermano_Edward...- frunció la nariz Alice- y... ¿es como raro no crees? Tú abriéndome las piernas para ver por mi vagina... suena un poco enfermo.

- ¡Alice por Dios!...te cambié los pañales, te lavé el trasero, te enseñé a ir al baño...y...otras cuantas cosas más- se quejó en broma Edward.

- No es lo mismo- Alice Cullen futura mamá lanzaba dagas por los ojos a su hermano mayor.

- Sí claro no es lo mismo... cambiando de tema ¿de cuantos meses estas hermana?

- Oh no es mucho… apenas unas cuatro semanas

- Cuando llegues a las siete comenzarás con las nauseas.

- Y lo mejor para ello son las galletas saladas, cuando estaba embarazada de Edward me daban unas náuseas horribles- Dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo

- Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes dos, ya sabes Jasper que te considero como un hijo más, sinceramente me siento muy orgulloso de los dos- Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Esta familia lo había acogido desde el primer momento en que apareció en la vida de los Cullen.

Esme y Carlisle tenían la enorme capacidad de entregar cariño sin pedir nada a cambio, eran una especie de padres de acogida, todo aquel que se les acercara sentía de inmediato un amor sobrecogedor, y sobretodo de Esme.

- Gracias papá- Alice estaba por llorar

- No llores cielo- Jasper besó la frente de su reciente esposa

- Es una gran noticia...me siento muy agradecida por compartir este momento tan intimo conmigo- Bella se levantó de su asiento- si no les importa los postres los invito yo.

- No es necesario Bella…

- No, está bien, insisto, es una maravillosa noticia para celebrar - _"¿Y yo cuando?"_- Pensaba Bella, siempre rodeada de mujeres embarazadas, niños o pajeas felices…-Espero que les guste el muse de chocolate, es una de las mejores preparaciones de Ángela

- Si queda tan buena como este delicioso salmón, te creeré – Dijo Edward

- Es maravilloso, el chocolate se derrite en tu boca, la textura es suave y esponjosa...es realmente adictivo... Seth- Bella llamó a su mesero favorito

- ¿Bella?

- Puedes decirle a Ángela que necesito cinco muses de chocolate con salsa de arándonos?

- Enseguida- el joven asistente se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente.

- Pues, los felicito- Bella se sentó de nuevo- es una estupenda noticia Alice muchísimas felicidades.

La familia Cullen terminó su cena, y notoriamente había bajado el público en el Litchi.

Edward seguía atento a Bella. Su madre, se dio cuenta de ello. Solo quería que su hijo fuera feliz, y creía que con esa chica, podría hacerlo. Esme, en ocasiones soñaba con ver a su hijo mayor con una gran mujer a su lado, con quien poder compartir dichas y desgracias, intereses en común, y por que no, un bello hogar. Como toda madre, solamente quería lo mejor para sus hijos. Estaba con el corazón rebosante de alegría por su pequeña Alice, quien era diez años menor que Edward, con tan solo veinticinco años, ya estaba casada y tendría un bebé. Sólo quedaba Edward. No era que Esme estuviese preocupada de que su hijo quedara soltero ni nada de eso, es solo que quería verlo feliz de una buena vez por todas, se lo merecía, y su instinto maternal, le decía que Bella, era la chica indicada para su hijo.

Carlisle y Esme se pararon de la mesa, se despidieron de sus hijos muy efusivamente como si mañana no los fueran a ver nunca más. Gentilmente, se despidieron de Bella. Carlilse le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y Esme le sonrió dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro. Edward rió. Sus padres lo conocían demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta que cuando se interesaba por una chica. Mal que mal, prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Quince años de diferencia, no es mucho cuando eres padre. Carlisle y Esme, pasaron su adolescencia criando a un bebé, no se arrepienten de nada, al contrario, siempre lo vieron como la bendición más hermosa, solo fueron padres a muy temprana edad, y desde entonces han estado juntos y no se han separado jamás. Conocen a su hijo como a ellos mismos. Esme tenía tan solo quince años cuando Edward nació, y Carlisle, recién había cumplido los diecisiete. Fue muy difícil para ellos. El padre de Carlisle, le dio la espalda y lo dejó por su cuenta. La única persona que los acogió y apoyo en el momento más difícil, fue la madre de Esme, Elizabeth, una mujer viuda y sumamente esforzada; quedó viuda cuando Esme apenas tenía cinco años, y desde entonces era solo ella y su hija. Y ahora, no la abandonaría. Con un esfuerzo descomunal terminaron la escuela y lograron estudiar cada uno una carrera profesional.

Alice, Jasper y Edward, se quedaron un rato más en el Litchi.

Edward adora conversar con su pequeña hermana. Diez años de diferencia para ellos no era nada. Edward amaba a su hermanita, de niño siempre quería más hermanos, pero Carlisle y Esme no podían, no aún ...por lo que decidieron esperar, unos diez años, cuando ya estaban un poco más estabilizados económicamente.

- Estoy feliz por ustedes dos…lo digo de corazón

- Gracias Ed, no sabes lo que eso significa para nosotros- la joven madre se limpio las pequeñas gotitas que resbalaban por su mejilla- lo siento, son las hormonas, me ponen muy sensible- Edward la tomó de la mano.

- Lo que sí me preocupa, es que ahora mi muy embarazada hermana no debería andar contigo en esa motocicleta, te propongo algo Jazz, te quedas con mi coche y yo con tu moto…hasta que ustedes se compren un carro decente…

- Edward…tú sabes que yo amo andar en motocicleta

- Lo sé hermanita, pero ahora debes pensar en el bebé…olvídalo, es muy peligroso

- Ed, tiene razón cielo, es demasiado arriesgado…entonces, me quedo con el volvo por un tiempo y tú te quedas con "la joya"…cuídala como si fuera tuya

- Por su puesto que sí Jazz

- Una cosa más Ed…

- ¿Qué?

- Anímate y ve a conversarle a esa chica.

- ¿Qué chica?

-¡Ay! Edward no te hagas- le golpeó el hombro su hermana- ¡Qué ciego eres!, Bella te está mirando hace mucho rato hermanito…así que levántate del asiento, ve y háblale.

- ¡Al! Es una paciente…- susurró Edward.

- ¿Y eso qué? No le vas a proponer irse de mochileros juntos por todo el país…

- Alice, no creo que…

- Siempre con lo mismo Edward Cullen "no creo que se interese" "no es lo correcto"…Ya basta con eso, además es notorio como se te cae la baba de solo pensar en ella.

- Alice- gruñó Edward.

- Edward

- ¿Saben? Creo que es hora de irnos Alice…además, Edward debe llevarse la motocicleta…Ed, amigo, hermano, cuñado, sigue mi consejo…_ve a hablarle_, sé por que te lo digo

- Está bien, pero déjenme tranquilo…y si hago el ridículo… porque sé que lo voy a hacer, por favor traten de no reírse.

- No lo harás, créeme- Alice le guiñó el ojo a su hermano

Edward se levantó de su asiento. Pasó nerviosamente sus manos por su cabello alborotándolo más de lo que ya lo tenía. Se dirigió hacia la barra, donde se hallaba Bella, revisando los libros contables. Sin saber muy bien que decirle, torpemente como un adolescente, abrió la boca y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si era una idiotez

- Te ves hermosa de negro

Bella lo miraba con la boca abierta y sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de rojo. ¿Es que acaso había soñado eso?

- Ammm, ehh, ¿gracias?

- Tienes un mechón suelto – Nervioso, pero tratando de ocultarlo, tomó delicadamente el mechón rebelde de Isabella y se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja, apenas rozándola. Bella se estremeció ante el contacto. Nuevamente, esa sensación de descarga eléctrica llenaba la habitación.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Bella trató de regresar al papel de la chef principal- ¿Estaba todo bien con la cena?

- La verdad, me preguntaba si tenías café… ese que estás bebiendo huele maravilloso

- ¡Oh!, si claro…Seth, ¿puedes traer un café para el Señor?

Seth asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Conocía a Isabella para darse cuenta, que al igual que Edward, estaba volando por las nubes. En un par de minutos, Seth estaba de vuelta con una humeante taza de café aromatizado con vainilla.

- ¿Señor?- preguntó Edward soplándole un poco a la taza del delicioso café- ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Creí que había quedado claro que debías tratarme de tú

- Ehh, bueno sí, pero te repito que aquí eres un cliente, y debo tratarte como tal.

- Bueno… si lo pones así, cuando vayas a la consulta debería llamarte _Señora _¿no lo crees justo?- preguntó con picardía Edward.

- Si lo prefieres así…

- Bella… ¿estás segura que no te sientes incomoda conmigo? – Edward se rascó la nuca- Hoy cuando fuiste a la consulta estabas notoriamente irritada por algo - Bella tenia un enfrentamiento interno, y se preparó para lo que acontecía… "_Vamos Bella es ahora o nunca_…"

- Edward creo ya es tarde… ¿No deberías estar en casa con tu esposa o novia y tu bebé en lugar de estar coqueteando con una de tus pacientes?- Lo dijo…frunciendo el ceño y con un tono bastante irritado.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- No te hagas el desentendido…los vi hoy… ¡lo que no soporto es que no estés con ella y tu bebé, y en lugar de eso, te estás haciendo el lindo conmigo!

- Bella…- Edward comenzó a reír ¨- es que…

- ¡¿Y por que carajo te ríes?- le preguntó muy enojada. No era nada gracioso lo que ella había descubierto: tenia un bebé, tal ves una novia o una esposa porque no, y encima le coqueteaba a ella, _¿es que este hombre no sabia de moral?_

- Dos cosas- Edward intentó calmar su respiración- lo primero, no tengo novia, ni estoy casado y segundo: la única persona que vino a mi consulta hoy, con un bebé es mi amiga Victoria y su hijo, Riley… ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuiste a la consulta y recibí un llamado?- Bella asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco ridícula- Pues era ella que estaba en labor de parto, y justo hoy debía ir a un control.

- Ya veo…- Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron carmesí.

- Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas- Edward tomó la mano de Isabella, esperó a que lo mirara, aunque sus mejillas continuaban rojas, Edward agregó- … ¿Crees que estaba coqueteando?

- ¿No es obvio? …. ¡Dios! acabo de dejarme en ridículo…- ¿_Qué es lo que era este sentimiento tan ilógico y sin sentido que tenían ambos que les hacía actuar como dos estúpidos hormonales adolescentes?_

- Espera un segundo… ¿acaso tu creías que era un patán, de esos que engañan a su novia a la primera oportunidad?

- Ammm si… ¿y no me digas que tú no entras en ese grupo?

- Estás en lo correcto, no soy un patán.

- ¡Oh por favor!

- Es en serio, no lo soy… ¿Dime la verdad te estoy molestando con mis respuestas Bella?

- Ciertamente…creo que no, no lo sé- suspiró la chef- …pero ya debes irte, estamos cerrando, tu familia ya se fue, y por supuesto que alguna novia te espera en casa.

"_Y dale con lo de la supuesta novia"_, pensó. Edward, miró hacia la mesa donde había estado sentado con su familia. Efectivamente se habían ido. Volvió a hacer contacto visual con Bella, quien lo evitaba.

- Bella…mírame, es mi turno de hacer el ridículo…

Isabella lo miró, y se perdió en esos ojos esmeralda tan hermosos que pensó nadie mas podría tener… Edward volvió a tomar la mano de Bella entre las suyas, y las entrelazó.

- Extrañamente, ni si quiera sé como catalogarlo, pero me gustas Bella… sé que es algo ilógico sin explicación pero te encuentro fascinante- ¡Si, si, si! _Lo había dicho_. Su Edward interno seguramente soplaba una corneta en señal de felicitación.

-Yo… yo…

-No tienes que contestarme si no sientes algo linda- Edward posó uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de Bella- … creo que me siento con la obligación de decírtelo, era un peso con el que ya no podía más… creo que tienes razón ya es algo tarde y debo regresar a casa en "la joya" de Jasper. Te veré en esto días.

-Si…

-Nos vemos pronto Bella, me dio gusto encontrarte esta noche- Edward se acercó hasta la linda chef y besó su mejilla casi hasta la comisura de sus labios.

-A… adiós… - susurró Bella y vio alejarse al hermoso medico de su restaurant, ¿Por qué demonios se había quedado muda? El hombre acababa de decirle que le gustaba y ella jamás le respondió.

-¡¿Qué coño fue eso?- la chef volteo enseguida hacia la dueña de la voz, Ángela de pronto se materializó a su lado- el tipo es… ¡Dios! es extremadamente hermoso, acaba de decirte que le gustas y tú, tú te quedaste callada ¡¿Por qué demonios Bella?

-No lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes, tienes alguna deficiencia mental que no sepamos? Todos en la sala hemos visto, lo que _no_ hiciste.- un momento ¿Ángela dijo todos? Bella hizo un escaneo a la habitación y casi todos sus empleados estaban en la sala totalmente callados y muy sorprendidos, y fue entonces que la chef Isabella Swan tomó el papel de la jefa nuevamente.

-¿Qué hacen todos ahí parados? Esto no es ninguna función gratuita así que vuelvan a sus trabajos señores, cerramos en veinte minutos ¡y quiero esa cocina impecable! - Isabella gritó y en menos de tres segundos las personas desaparecieron dejando solo a Ángela y a ella en la habitación- soy una tonta Angie, tonta, tonta, tonta…Se reprendía y golpeaba su cabeza contra la barra.

-Podría decirse que… un poquito tonta tal vez amiga…Mmmm, aunque, pensandolo bien, eres una cabezota…

-Él no me mintió Ang, no es casado, no tiene novia y mucho menos un hijo… yo hice todo ese enredo en mi cabeza pero nada más. Y ahora… el me dice que le gusto… ¡¿Dios, porqué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan confusa?

-Bella necesitas respirar… y pensar con claridad que es lo que quieres… - Bella tomó las manos de su amiga.

-Quiero un bebé Angie… -contestó con total seguridad Isabella - quiero un bebé más que a nada en el mundo, pero… pero creo, creo que también lo quiero a él…

Xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué me dicen? Dejen sus comentarios…<strong>

**¿Creen que debería haber una escena un tanto candente? Aun no me decido XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Hola!**

**Lo siento... siento mucho la larga ausencia...**

**He estado con mucho trabajo…estoy de ser "adulto responsable" a veces da una lata enorme!, peor bueno…mi trabajo es genial!**

**La excusas son varias…mil cosas que hacer en el trabajo; levantarse temprano para comenzar el día…llevar a mi pequeña al jardín infantil…ir corriendo al trabajo… :P actualizar mi sitio web y así mil cosas…aparte que estuve enferma en cama, con fiebre… y una parada en el hospital para que me administraran suero…**

**Aproveché ese tiempo para retomar mis historias…**

**Quienes siguen Noche sin Luna, dentro de estos días actualizo, así que estén atentas ;)**

**En este capítulo encontrarán un español medio extraño…neutro en su mayoría, que es como prefiero utilizarlo, pero con algunos matices de español mexicano, y eso se debe: A LA GRANDÍSIMA COLABORACIÓN DE MI GRAN AMIGA DULCEAMOR!...gracias manita, PS que sin tu ayuda no habría terminado re nunca!**

**Disfruten… y traten de leer el fic con el soundtrack sugerido ;)… digamos que esa eran las canciones de la adolescencia de nuestro sexy doctor **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

****

**III**

_**High (de The Cure)**_

_**When I see you sky as a kite**_

_**As high as might**_

_**I can't get that high**_

_**Then how you move**_

_**The way you burst the clouds**_

_**It makes me want to try**_

_**When I see you as sticky as lips**_

_**As licky as trips**_

_**I can't lick that far **_

_**But when you pout **_

_**The way you shout out loud**_

_**It makes me to want start...**_

... 

Edward llegó a su apartamento...

Avergonzado…Cabizbajo…

Sintiéndose ridículo y vulnerable.

Hizo lo que siempre hace cuando cree que algo salió mal, o simplemente cuando siente que la soledad viene a hacerle compañía por una temporada.

En la oscuridad de su vacío hogar, encendió el equipo de reproductor de música y comenzó a sonar su canción favorita que le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una cerveza fría. Se sentó…solo en la oscuridad.

….

No muy lejos de allí, en el apartamento de Alice y Jasper…después de un momento de pasión desenfrenada, tendidos en la cama, mirándose a los ojos, tal y como amaban hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a mi hermano, Jazz?- Dijo Alice, trazando círculos con sus pequeños y delicados dedos en los brazos de su marido

- No lo sé cariño, espero que bien, esa tal Bella tiene algo que me agrada, creo que es la indicada para Edd- Contestó a su esposa. Le tomó una de sus manos, la que tenía libre, y besó cada uno de sus pequeños dedos.

- A mi también me gusta… ¿crees que le haya ido mal?, digo, se veía tan seguro cuando lo dejamos, pero a veces pienso que Tanya lo dejó muy dañado y que por eso no ha tenido una relación estable, ¿será lo que le hizo esa tipa que hace que no se comprometa con nadie? ¿Será esa la razón?

- Espero que no, quiero creer que se atrevió a hablar con Bella…

- ¿Y si la chica lo mandó a volar lejos?

- Debe estar en la oscuridad de su departamento lamentándose escuchando _High _con una cerveza fría en la mano – Dijeron al unísono casi en un tono burlón y comenzaron a reírse.

- Jazz ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

- ¡Como olvidarlo! Eras tan pequeña

- ¡Hey! ¡Vejete! ¡No eres tan mayor que yo!

- Sólo unos siete años de diferencia…tenías tan sólo diecisiete…Llegamos temprano, y tu bajaste las escaleras en pijamas…tu pijama rosado con vacas sonrientes, tu cabello largo enmarañado y tus mejillas rojas…ni si quiera te avergonzaste

- No tenía de que avergonzarme, mi pijama con vacas sonrientes será siempre mi favorito, y además estaba en mi casa, esperando pacientemente la llegada de mi hermano… Pero en cuanto te vi, supe que eras mi alma gemela y que estaríamos juntos por siempre

- Y yo recuerdo la cara de Edward cuando me sorprendió admirando tu belleza

- Belleza…seguro…¿quién estaría hermosa después de dormir solo unas horas y con el cabellos enmarañado y con las mejillas rojas? Recuerdo que mi hermano quería matarte y estaba tan arrepentido de haberte llevado a casa…Creo que él lo notó de inmediato

- Y supongo que lo hubiese hecho sin problemas, de haber sido por él, en ese mismo instante me habría golpeado hasta morir

- Volvió tan diferente, tan cambiado…habían pasado dos años desde que no lo veía, y llegó contigo a casa…por mucho tiempo creía que al regresar de África, regresaría con una chica…pero que sorpresa ¡Te trajo a ti!, tú eras el regalo que en sus cartas prometía enviar para mi

Oh, si, bellos recuerdos.

Después de que Edward tuviese la desilusión de su vida, Emmett lo convenció de irse a África como médicos voluntarios, por el programa Médicos sin Fronteras, por todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Fue allí donde conocieron en carne propia la horrorosa realidad que es no tener los medios suficientes como para realizar un simple procedimiento; no contar con los medicamentos necesarios para curar una simple enfermedad; no contar con la asepsia necesaria y así una lista interminable. Fue un enorme cambio para Edward y para Emmett. Hicieron grandes amigos, muchos de ellos aun siguen allá, dedicando sus vidas al prójimo. Rosalie Hale, también fue como voluntaria, al principio, detestaba a ese engreído joven ginecólogo que solo le daba órdenes, pero pronto ambos se dieron cuenta lo bien que funcionaban en equipo. Rosalie congenió enseguida con Emmett. Fue algo rápido, como amor a primera vista. Desde que hablaron por primera vez, no se separaron jamás. Cuando Rosalie debía volver, Emmett le pidió matrimonio para que estuviesen siempre juntos, Emm, no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Rose aceptó y desde entonces no se han separado jamás. Pero, los padres de Rose, se opusieron al matrimonio con _"ese medicucho de familia pobre. ¿McCarthy? ¿McCarthy de donde? ¿Qué clase de apellido es ese?"_, a ella eso no le importó…lamentablemente, sus padres no estuvieron en su boda. Ahora, se hablan con muy poca frecuencia; ni siquiera conocen a Emmett. Y no saben lo feliz que es Rosalie junto a quien ella considera al mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Jasper Withlock, también se enroló en la misión humanitaria. Fue allí, bajo el caluroso sol de África, donde estos cuatro profesionales entablaron una enorme y profunda amistad. Los motivos de Jasper no eran tan diferentes a los de los demás. Hijo único de un hombre de negocios y de una maestra de canto lírico, vivió su infancia en Houston, Texas, fue un niño feliz y amado por sus padres; al cumplir doce años, su padre muere victima de un paro cardiaco. Fue un golpe enorme en la vida de chico. Poco antes de titularse de la carrera Psicología, su madre contrae cáncer de mama; fue devastador. Se quedó solo en el mundo, sin familia ni a nadie a quien recurrir con una enorme fortuna de herencia a cuestas. Confundido y dolido, un día vio un aviso de la Cruz Roja, en el cual daban a conocer que estaban enrolando voluntarios para trabajar en África; no lo pensó dos veces y se enroló.

Al momento de regresar a su país, Edward, invitó a Jasper a su hogar en Chicago. El joven psicólogo, no tenía familia y se encontraba solo, nada tenía que perder, probaría suerte en otra ciudad. Fue así como Jasper entró a la vida de los Cullen. Cuando Edward le contó la triste historia de la vida de su amigo a sus padres, ellos no pensaron y solamente actuaron con el corazón _"Edward, trae a ese chico a casa, le daremos todo lo que necesita, si lo que le hace falta es una familia, la tendrá"_ Le dijo Esme a su hijo. Y así fue, llegaron muy temprano en la mañana a la casa Cullen. Edward solo quería ver a su hermanita y a sus padres. Jasper, ingresó tímidamente, mientras veía a los jóvenes padres de su amigo abrazarlo y darle la más cálida de las bienvenidas, y en eso fue, cuando Alice, bajó por las escaleras, con su pijama rosado con vacas sonrientes estampadas, con su largo cabello negro enmarañado y sus mejillas encendidas, corrió a abrazar a su hermano a quien tanto extrañaba. Y entonces vio a Jasper quien se hallaba en silencio de pie junto a la puerta de ingreso. Alice se acercó y lo saludó efusivamente. De alguna manera, ella supo que él sería su compañero para el resto de su vida.

Jasper la encontró extraordinariamente hermosa, grácil y encantadora desde el primer momento en que la vio.

….

Y no estaban equivocados.

Efectivamente Edward estaba en la oscuridad de su apartamento, oyendo una de las canciones de su grupo favorito, con unas cervezas frías en la mano. Sólo les faltó agregar con la cabeza baja, enojado consigo mismo por actuar tan impulsivamente y sintiéndose como un total y absoluto hormonal adolescente. Tal vez ahora, Bella no lo volvería a ver otra vez. Para él quedó claro, Isabella no sentía lo mismo, probablemente la asustó... Se dejó en el más absoluto de los ridículos. ¡¿Qué diablos tenía esa mujer que lo hacía actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva? ¿Qué carajos tenía que no podía sacársela de la cabeza y la gran mayoría de sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia Bella? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Jamás había tenido un sentimiento tan fuerte como ahora, ni si quiera con Tanya, quien su fue prometida, con quien iba a hacer una vida juntos. Ni si quiera con ella.

Suspiró…

Se tendió en el negro sofá, lo único que iluminaba el cuarto, era la débil y blanquecina luz de la luna que se dejaba entre ver por el gran ventanal…

Volvió a suspirar otra vez…

Nada de esto tenía sentido_…_

" _¡Genial idiota, ahora si que la cagaste! ¿No podías haberte quedado callado y ya? Probablemente no vuelva a la consulta…¡Idiota! Ella sólo quiere tener un bebé…eres su médico… ¡¿Qué parte del juramento Hipocrático no te quedo clara?...bueno, en ninguna parte dice que no puedes salir con tus pacientes… ¡cállate idiota!"_

Lanzó una de las botellas vacías de cerveza y esta de estrelló contra la pared creando un gran ruido y una mancha sobre la gran pared blanca, que sería difícil de sacar al día siguiente. Y allí se quedó, tendido en el sofá, solo en la oscuridad de su vacío hogar.

…

_Bella estaba decidida…Entró sin golpear a la consulta de Edward, ni si quiera le importó que la enfermera tratara de detenerla. Tenía su objetivo claro y nadie la detendría. Ingresó con violencia y cerró la puerta de una patada tras ella. Edward, levantó su vista de su escritorio bastante confuso._

_- ¿Bella?_

_- No puedo ocultarlo ni un minuto más – Susurró Isabella y seguidamente se mordió el labio inferior_

_Con determinación cruzó el umbral y fue donde Edward. Lo tomó por la corbata y lo acercó hacia su rostro besándolo apasionadamente. No le tomó más de dos segundos vaciar el escritorio botando las cosas al suelo, arrastro a Edward hacia el escritorio y comenzó a besarlo de la manera más pasional y carnal que sus hormonas les permitían…_

…

- ¡Bella!- La voz de Ángela retumbaba en su cabeza

Solamente salió un gruñido de la boca de Isabella. La luz que se colaba por las cortinas le daba de lleno en los párpados… ¡Cielos!...fue solo un sueño….un muy buen sueño.

Un gemido más…

Haber dormido en el sofá no fue buena idea. Un dolor de cuello y espalda, sería un buen recordatorio de la noche pasada.

Una (s) botella de licor de litchi era su evidencia.

La noche pasada, mientras Edward estaba solo en la oscuridad, oyendo High de The Cure, una de sus bandas favoritas, no muy lejos de ahí, Bella y Ángela, también escuchando The Cure, tuvieron una noche de chicas, bebiendo más de la cuenta, su licor favorito, Litchi…aquel licor, tenía algo especial, que hacía que Isabella vaciara su corazón. Y así fue…Isabella bebió directo de la botella…sintiendo la dulzura del licor recorriendo su garganta, salió todo lo que estaba negándose a admitir. Si bien, quería un bebé, también quería al doctor ensueño. Todo lo que soñaba en un hombre, apuesto, inteligente, amable, gentil…y sobre todo, soltero… Si bien, no lo conocía su suficiente, sentía que lo conocía de toda su vida. Era algo extraño, sin explicación lógica alguna, pero así era… Y eso, hacía que todo fuese más confuso y complicado para ella. Desde aquella vez en Hong Kong, se juró a si misma que nunca más pasaría por algo similar otra vez, no dejaría que hicieran trizas su corazón de nuevo, no, no lo haría. Pero algo, una voz en su interior, le decía que él, _él _era diferente, y que no temiera. Ya no podría seguir ignorando esa voz por mucho tiempo más.

- ¡Demonios!

- ¡Más respeto! ¡Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita!

- ¡Cállate Ang!- Isabella se agarró la cabeza, le dolía como los mil demonios- ¡Tu ruidosa voz me está torturando los tímpanos!

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Ángela no paraba de reír- ¡Cómo extrañaba verte con resaca!- Isabella le tiró un cojín a su amiga.

- ¡¿Quieres callarte? Tú tienes la culpa de todo.

-¿Moi?*

-Sabes que no entiendo el francés, pero estoy hablando de ti Weber.

- ¿Eres conciente de que nadie te obligó a beber toda la botella cierto?

- No me la bebí toda…tu ayudaste bastante.

-Si, pero da la casualidad de que yo estoy tan fresca como una lechuga.

-Te odio- Bella le lanzó una mirada mortal a su mejor amiga.

- Si bueno, lo superaré con el tiempo Swan, así que levántate, iremos de compras.

- ¡No! ¡Olvídalo! Tu estas loca Ang, no pienso moverme de mi casa.

- Claro que si señorita…

-¡Ni lo sueñes Ángela! La cabeza me estallará.

- Vamos Bells, no puedes estar encerrada en tu casa todo el día y de todas maneras necesitas un café expreso, te hará bien ¿Qué dices?

-No puedo discutir contra ti Angie.

…

Luego de verse en el espejo por enésima vez, supo que su cobrizo cabello no tenía remedio. Aunque, eso ya lo sabía. Un enérgico e incesante golpeteo de la puerta de baño, lo sacó de su trance. _"Jamás volveré a beber cervezas solo..."_ se decía a sí mismo. Volvía el incesante golpeteo de la puerta. Era cada vez más irritante.

- ¡Maldigo el día en que te di las llaves extra!- Edward pegó la cabeza con la puerta, se arrepintió de eso- ¡demonios!

- No tengo tiempo para discutir con…-Alice olisqueó el departamento- un momento ¿has estado bebiendo?

-¿Eres Esme Cullen de pura casualidad? ¡No! Así que no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida.

-Tienes razón, no soy tu madre, pero si tu hermana y me preocupo por ti.

-No lo hagas- le gruñó Edward.

-De acuerdo no lo haré… ¡Así que apresúrate! No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- ¡Alice! Por favor…

- Edward, prometiste que me acompañarías, y sabes que detesto que la gente me prometa cosas y no tenga los suficientes pantalones para cumplir con lo que dice.

-Tú ganas Alice…- suspiró Edward.

-Oh vamos no seas gruñón, además- Alice sonrió - pasaremos por esa librería que tanto te gusta, ¿Qué dices ogro, me vas a acompañar?

- Está bien…pero ¡devuélveme esas llaves! Esas visitas sorpresas comienzan a desesperarme.

- ¡Jamás! Ni loca pienso devolvértelas. Eres un peligro estando solo en tu departamento, tomando cerveza – Alice observó la pared con la sombra de la cerveza estrellada de anoche- y escuchando… The Cure- su hermana vio el reproductor de música- tan típico de Edward Cullen en estado depresivo.

-Olvida mis momentos depresivos, a ver, ¿que pasaría si no estuviese solo…? ya sabes sino con "compañía" en mi departamento, no te gustaría verme el trasero ¿o si?

- Eso no sucederá… no porque no tengas con quien desahogarte y… ¡Dios no quiero imaginarte así, que asco!… ¡además, ya he visto tu feo trasero!

Con un gruñido salió del cuarto de baño a enfrentarse con su pequeña pesadilla, su hermana pequeña…quien lo arrastraría por el centro comercial en busca de la "cuna perfecta" para su futuro bebé.

Tal vez Alice fuese irritante…un irritante duendecillo hiperactivo que baila y revolotea a tu alrededor, pero Edward, ama a su pequeña hermana por encima de todo.

- ¡Cielos!

- Alice…sólo cállate, ¡por favor! tu vocecilla con ese tono tan agudo es irritante para mi en este momento, ten piedad.

- Mmmm…de acuerdo me callaré pero creo que necesitas un café…muy cargado. Pero todo es tu culpa ponerte a beber, por dios ¿tienes dieciséis años? No puedes solucionar tus penas con alcohol…

- Alice cállate- gruñó nuevamente Edward- conduce tú.

Ni sus gafas oscuras podían hacerle el quite a la luminosidad del sol.

A medida que se acercaban al centro comercial, la vocecita aguda de Alice se hacía cada vez más tortuosa para la enorme resaca de Edward.

Finalmente, llegaron a su objetivo, el tedioso y atestado centro comercial, el cual, Alice veía con sus ojos brillantes y rebosantes de alegría. Literalmente Alice arrastró a su hermano; se pasearon por todas las tiendas de artículos para bebés, más de alguna cara conocida saludó al Doctor Cullen, quien se vio obligado a saludar a sus pacientes y preguntarles como iba todo. ¡Qué resaca más grande tenía! ¡Ni cuando estaba en la facultad terminaba así!...eh, bueno, no es tan así…unas cuantas veces terminó abrazado del sanitario devolviendo todo lo que había ingerido…

Llegado el momento, decidió dejar la tortura de lado y abandonó a su hermana, para poder refugiarse del ruidoso público en su librería favorita. Por el camino, se compró un café expreso. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo lo necesitaba!

Comenzó a recorrer su lugar favorito.

Melanie, la dependienta le saludó con una cordial sonrisa. Como era de costumbre, Edward, por lo menos, dos veces por mes, iba allí y gastaba una suma suculenta en libros, ya fueran de arte, diseño, medicina o simplemente literatura; siempre que podía, regalaba un buen libro, y por su puesto, al ser cliente habitual, lo tenían plenamente identificado.

Tan silencioso, amplio, con un enorme catalogo en libros…el paraíso del lector…ese aroma a papel impreso…simplemente fascinante.

Perdido y abstraído en los títulos que le interesaba ver, no se fijó que Isabella ingresó a la misma librería….Hasta que la vio…

-Estúpido dolor de cabeza… –Bella tomó un sorbo de su hirviente y cargada bebida- no pienso dejarme convencer de Ángela y sus famosos remedios…

Edward se escondió en uno de los pasillos de la librería, temeroso de que Bella fuera a darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Hey Bella!…- la dependienta saludó con alegría, Bella se tocó la frente en señal de dolor.

-Hola Mel, por favor no grites…

-Vaya… alguien tiene resaca hoy.

-Si… ¿te doy un consejo? no ahogues tus problemas en alcohol, es una pésima idea.

-¿Ya te pegó el amor cierto?- la dependienta le guiñó un ojo.

Para Edward esa fue una noticia muy fuerte, ¿su Bella estaba enamorada? ¿Quién era el maldito que había puesto sus ojos en ella? No era de extrañarle, Isabella era en verdad hermosa, cualquier hombre se enamoraría con solo verla tres segundos.

-¿Amor? Yo dije problemas, no dije que estaba enamorada- se sonrojó Isabella.

-La mayoría de veces que recurrimos al alcohol es por problemas del corazón, malditos hombres, nos hacen sufrir demasiado… pero tu tranquila Bells, ya encontrarás a un hombre que valga la pena.

"_Un hombre que valga la pena"…_ Edward estaba demasiado molesto ¿Por qué él no podía ser ese hombre? Él estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por hacer feliz a Bella, la amaría incondicionalmente, le propondría matrimonio y sería el encargado de hacer bebés con ella, no tendría que recurrir a un estúpido donador de esperma para que ella pudiera embarazarse. El mundo es en verdad injusto.

-Melanie en verdad estás loca- Bella intentó reírse, pero el dolor de cabeza era más fuerte- iré a recorrer los pasillos, ¿te han llegado buenos libros?

-Si quieres vete a dar una vuelta y ya cuando termines te digo nuestra mercancía fresca ¿te parece?

-Claro- Bella caminó despacio hacia la sección de literatura, no tenía nada en contra de los demás géneros, pero era su área favorita.

Edward se debatía entre acercarse o no hacia Bella… estaba anonadado viéndola pasar su delicado dedo frente a las bases de los diversos libros. Sintió un enorme deseo viendo como Bella mordía su labio y ladeaba la cabeza cuando no estaba segura de comprar el libro.

-Esto es enfermo - susurró Edward- no puedo esconderme entre los libros para verla, me siento todo un voyeur* voy a acercarme y hablarle, si… eso voy a hacer, está decidido, me acercaré y le diré: _"Hola Bella"_- Edward tomó un enorme respiro y justo cuando estaba por acercarse su teléfono sonó, era Alice.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estás?

-Alice te dije que no me grites.

-¡¿Y como quieres que me ponga, si salgo del probador y no estás?

-¿Acabas de darte cuenta de mi desaparición? ¿Cuánta ropa metiste en el probador?

-Eso no te importa hermano ¡¿ya me dirás donde estas?

-Estoy en la librería….

-¡Genial!- resopló la chica Cullen a través del teléfono- ¡¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

-Soy demasiado obvio hermanita.

-Necesito me alcances en…

-Olvídalo Alice, vine por un libro.

-¡Pero prometiste acompañarme!… sabes que, haz lo que quieras, no se para que te pido favores… yo siempre soy una buena hermana contigo, dedico mi tiempo para todos y luego nadie… - Edward ya no escuchó más, su mirada, sus pensamientos, todo de él estaban enfocados en la linda chica que estaba… ¿terminando de pagar? No, no podía irse sin hablar con ella.

-Alice tengo que colgar.

-¡Claro cuélguenle a Alice, total, ella dispone de todo el tiempo suficiente!…

-Alie, esto es en verdad una emergencia.

-¡¿Qué tan grade puede ser para que lo consideres emergencia Edward? ¡¿Hay algún herido o se está cayendo el techo de la librería? ¡¿Hay una mujer en labor de parto?¡Esas son emergencias!

-Es Bella- Edward susurró muy bajo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? No entiendo cuando susurras.

-Que ella esta aquí…

-No sé de que hablas, ¿Quién está ahí?

-¡Que Bella está aquí!- dijo en un tono más alto, algunas personas voltearon a verlo.

-¡¿Y porque demonios estas hablando conmigo? – le gritó su hermana.

-Es lo que he tratado de decirte desde hace casi diez minutos Alice, esa era la emergencia.

- ¡Pues ve a buscarla grandísimo imbécil! corre no sé, haz algo pero ve por ella.- Edward hizo caso a la orden de su hermana y caminó lo mas rápido posible por los pasillos de la librería, pero no había señal alguna de Bella.

-Demonios la he perdido…- Surruró Edward…pero no tan bajo como el creyó

-¿A quien ha perdido doctor Cullen? – Edward volteó rápidamente hacia la dueña de la voz, su Bella estaba frente a él.

-Ammm hola señorita Swan.

-Vaya no trae buena cara, ¿también pasó una mala noche? – Bella señaló hacia el café que Edward traía en la mano.

-Digamos que si…

-Las penas con alcohol no se resuelven doctor Cullen, creo que usted debe saberlo más que nadie.

-También soy humano señorita Swan, tengo derecho a ponerme… a ponerme rebelde de vez en cuando- Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello, cosa que para Bella no pasó desapercibida, ¿Cómo alguien podía verse así de sexy aun con resaca?

-Yo… -Bella se golpeó mentalmente por mirarlo fijamente, estaba haciendo un gran ridículo debía irse de ahí antes de decir alguna estupidez- creo debo irme doctor Cullen…

-Creo que estamos fuera del consultorio y como te dije una vez, me llamo Edward.

-Si Edward, lo siento-Bella se mordió el labio- la costumbre supongo… me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero en serio debo irme.

-No te preocupes, yo también. Mi hermana debe estar preocupada por mi desaparición.

-Entonces dale mis saludos a Alice- Bella recogió la bolsa de su compra- me dio gusto verte Edward… nos veremos luego, supongo.

-Claro Bella… adiós.

-Adiós…- Isabella caminó hacia la puerta y poco a poco su figura fue desapareciendo, una pequeña risita sacó de sus pensamientos al doctor Cullen.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Nada Edward – Melanie no paraba de reír- y bien, ¿te decidiste por algún libro o tus intereses están fuera de esta tienda?

-No se de que hablas…

-Claro Edward vamos a creerte- la dependienta le guiñó el ojo- espero que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando te armes de valor…

Para el joven doctor Cullen esa frase le había calado hasta los huesos… deseaba ser tan valiente para acercarse a Bella y decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos… un suspiro y un sorbo al café cargadísimo le hicieron caminar hacia los estantes de libros, era un cobarde lo sabía, pero la culpa de todo esto la tenia solo una persona: TANYA…

…

Isabella ya llevaba unas cuantas tiendas lejos de la librería_…" ¿Cómo demonios lo hace para aún con resaca verse tan endemoniadamente sexy?..."_ Bella suspiró. Y suspiró otra vez… Angela tenía razón, tenía razón en todo. Algo en su cabeza resonaba, la conversación que tuvieron anoche

_- Bella, ese sexy tipo te dijo claramente lo que sentía por ti…¿Y que hizo Bella? ¡Se quedó muda y quieta como una estatua mientras el pobrecito sexy de ensueño se ponía en ridículo! Bella, amiga mía, hermana mía, no dejes que el pasado influya en tu presente, sé que quisiste mucho a Alec, pero el muy hijo de puta hizo lo que hizo…pero amiga mía, Alec no es él… Te toca a ti dar el siguiente paso, ¡no seas una gallina y hazlo de una jodida vez!... _Angela tenía razón…e Isabella lo sabía, pero no quería abrir los ojos y enfrentarlo…hasta ahora.

Bella paro en medio del pasillo, se mordió el labio tan fuerte que no notó que se lo estaba hiriendo, caminó a toda prisa de vuelta a la librería, de paso, botó su café en algún basurero _"Ruega que aún esté allí tonta"_ Se reprendía mentalmente.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la tienda de libros, no se percató de que alguien venía en su misma dirección con su misma intención y chocó contra ese alguien

- Yo, lo, lo siento – Se disculpaba Bella…pero ese aroma en particular se le hacía muy familiar

- No lo sientas, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Doctor Cullen?

¡Si! ¡Esto era simplemente el destino!

- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames Edward? – Le reprendió tan dulcemente que Bella volvió a morderse el labio de esa manera que enloquecía a Edward, pero él se dio cuenta de que se había mordisqueado tan fuertemente que se hizo una herida. Le tomó el mentón para observar su labio magullado; el corazón de Isabella latía como caballo desbocado, mientras Edward miraba con detención y ojo clínico el herido labio de Bella

- ¿Te duele? – Preguntó mientras le examinaba

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tienes el labio herido, no sé como te golpeaste como para lastimártelo así

Bella enrojeció.

- No, creo que me lo herí antes, cuando venía para…antes…quiero decir, antes de chocar contigo, de verdad lo siento

- Te dije que no lo sintieras…ammm- a Edward ya se le estaba acabando el repertorio y la valentía…así que, dijo la primera cosa medianamente inteligente que se le vino a la cabeza- ¿Sabes? Conozco una cafetería que es genial, tienen un muy buen café, nunca tan bueno como ese con vainilla que probé en tu restauran, pero es agradable ¿me acompañarías con un café?- Le dijo mientras nerviosamente se paseaba sus manos por su desordenado y perfecto cabello.

Isabella quedó por un momento con la boca abierta…esa expresión que usaba Edward cuando estaba nervioso, le fascinaba, al punto de atontarla.

Asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no saldrían palabras de su boca.

"Karamel"… sin duda el café favorito, hasta ahora, de Edward… la verdad, era la repostería alemana que se ofrecía en el lugar, lo que le gustaba. Strudell de manzana, chocolate caliente con vainilla, kuchen de chocolate…delicioso

Se sentaron, y comenzaron a hablar…cosas al principio banales, de sus estudios, sus gustos, lo que odiaban, sus temores, sus sueños de adolescencia, sus frustraciones, etc.

-¿De verdad eras un bebé vegano? ¿Lo sigues siendo aún?

-Bueno… -Edward se agarró el cabello- mi madre es… es una especie de amante de la naturaleza y vive por defender los derechos de los animales, así que mi infancia no fue tan carnívora que digamos… Y, no mucho la verdad, pero… junto a Emmett, un gran amigo, solíamos comer hamburguesas a escondidas…su madre también es vegetariana

-En verdad lo lamento- Bella comenzó a reírse- no de mala manera, es solo que, yo no podría vivir así, en verdad amo la carne.

-Vaya chica eres toda una chica carnívora es asombroso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya sabes… algunas mujeres se preocupan demasiado por su figura y prefieren comer césped… digo ensaladas y esas cosas.

-Yo no me preocupo por mi figura, afortunadamente la familia de mi madre Renee, es de complexión delgada, supongo que fue lo único bueno que heredé de ella... soy demasiado ordinaria: ojos marrones, cabello castaño, pálida, flaca… ya sabes sin gracia.

-Te desacreditas demasiado Bella. ¿Es que acaso no te ves?

-Precisamente me veo doctor Cullen, deberías conocer a la familia de mi madre- "_Dios Bella eso sonó demasiado comprometedor"_- todos son muy bellos, ojos verdes, ojos azules, buena complexión, rubios o pelirrojos; también hay gemelos, Kendra y Kira, Susanne y Steve, y Neil y Nick… parecen sacados de una revista de "Vida y Familia"… y luego estoy yo.

-Y luego estás tú… ¡Cielos! Bella te voy a decir lo que yo veo: veo una mujer hermosa, independiente, que está haciendo lo posible por cumplir el sueño de ser madre porque sabe que puede hacerlo; físicamente ¿que puedo decir? Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto, siento que pudieras ver a través de mí, y tu cabello… ¡wow!

-Tantos halagos doctor Cullen no son tan creíbles.

-Debería confiar más en si misma señorita Swan.

-Estoy trabando en mi confianza, ¿también es psicólogo?

-No, pero tómalo como un consejo de amigos.

-¿Ahora ya somos amigos? Pensé que no era ético relacionarte con sus pacientes doctor Cullen.

-Y por esa razón no soy psicólogo – Edward hizo esa tierna sonrisa que tanto estremecía a Bella. El teléfono comenzó a sonar…sin darse cuenta, Bella presionó el botón que acciona el altavoz, hasta que fue un poco tarde para enmendar el error.

-¿Bueno?

-Hey chica te me perdiste, ¿Dónde rayos andas borrachita?

-Estoy tomando un café Ang.

-¿Otro?

-Si…

-Vaya si estuvo muy fuerte tu cruda.

-Ángela no grites por favor, se me está quitando el doctor de cabeza.

-Bueno… ¿Dónde te veo? Ya me dio hambre y un rico sushi me está llamando.

-No debo tardar, estoy tomando un café con un amigo…

-¡Woa! Espera, espera… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no debo tardar.

-Después de eso Isabella.

-Que estoy con un amigo- gruñó Bella.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Quién es? Solo espero que no sea el idiota de Sanderson por favor… claro que si fuera ese sexy doctor guapo yo…

-Ángela- Bella la interrumpió antes de que su amiga abriera mas su bocota- Debo colgar.

-Oh vamos ¿ya te pusiste celosa? – Ángela comenzó a reírse por el teléfono- sabes que es todo tuyo.

-Te marco después amiga- Bella con la cara toda roja colgó la llamada- mi amiga está un poco loca, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que alguien me dice sexy, pero _sexy doctor guapo_ definitivamente es nuevo.

-Un gran Ego a veces puede hacerte ver arrogante Edward… -Bella revisó su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Tienes que irte?

-Si… en verdad lo lamento, he pasado un rato muy agradable, pero en serio debo irme, ¿Cuánto es del café?

-Yo te lo invito- le sonrió galantemente Edward.

-¿Cómo crees? No para nada.

-Vamos Bella déjame ser cortés si, ya sabes como amigos… después puedes invitarlo tú, ¿que dices?

-Me parece buena idea, un gusto verte de nuevo Edward… y gracias por el café, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.

Edward la vio alejarse lentamente, ¿Cómo era posible que existiera una chica tan perfecta como Bella? A parte de lo hermosa que es, era una mujer divertida, amigable, sencilla, para nada materialista, independiente y sobre todo muy valiente, creía totalmente en que hacia lo correcto al cumplir su sueño de ser madre, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella… era perfecta, perfectamente diseñada par Edward Cullen, es una lastima que en el universo del doctor Cullen esto jamás fuera posible…

Comenzaba Edward a bajar de su nube rosada y acolchada, cuando, no muy lejos de allí, divisó esa cabellera rubia con toques rosados, que hacía siete años vio irse por su puerta sin si quiera mirar para atrás…

Casi se atraganta cuando supo quien era. Sinceramente, no creyó que pudiese volver a verla otra vez.

…

**Xxxx**

**Moi = primera persona en francés… Yo**

**Voyeur = ¡Esos fisgones que miran a hurtadillas por sus ventanas mientras estas medio desnuda! Mirones. En Chile: Sapo re….**

**¿Qué dicen?**

**Dejen sus hermosos RR y súbanme el animo XD**

**Las adoro!**

**Y ya saben, en estos días se viene la actualización de Noche sin Luna**

**Pd: Hace poco terminé un libro "El velo pintado"…estaba pensando en adaptarlo en un fic, sería una gran historia, puesto que ese libro, es maravilloso…aun que a ratos detestaba a la protagonista y me entraban las ganas de patearla por ser tan estúpida!... ¿Qué dicen?**

**Besos y abrazos!**

**R.B.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Niñas!**

**Disculpen la tardanza, ya saben, trabajo-estudios-casa-bebé….Mil cosas, que hacen que no pueda sentarme a escribir como es debido. En compensación a ello, este capítulo es más largo y pasan cosas interesantes.**

**Agradezco a todas y a cada una por leer.**

**¡Mil gracias Mel por ayudarme cuando más lo necesito! ¡Te quiero mucho amiga del pasado!**

**Háganme feliz y dejen sus hermosos comentarios**

**¿Qué opinan del escándalo Robsten? U.U**

**Soundtrack que ayudó a inspirarme: "Heroes" "Let's dance" - David Bowie, "London Calling" "Should I stay oir should I go" – The Clash, "I remember you" Skid Row – "Still loving you" Scorpions – "I still do" The Cranberries – "Rock and roll all nigth" Kiss – "Without you" Mötley Crüe – "Dulce" Coni Lüer**

**Si tienen tiempo googlenlas o búsquenlas en youtube, son canciones super añejas, pero como les dije alguna vez, nuestros lindos protagonistas tienen sus 30 y tantos, por lo tanto, muuuchas de estas canciones sonaban en las emisoras cuando ellos eran unos mocosos! XD**

**Y si piensan que soy dinosaurio, con orgullo digo "Y QUÉ!" ajjaja… es bueno recordar con buena música ;)**

**Disfruten niñas!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA PARTE<strong>

Bella fue hasta la cocina.  
>Tomó una botella de Chardonay... con la cabeza llamó a su amiga y confidente Ang.<br>Se encerraron en la cámara de frío.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Angela un poco extrañada

-¿De verdad no lo sabes o no quieres decírmelo? – Le contestó una muy furiosa Isabella.

-Hola a ti también Bells… estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar.

-Ajá.- Ángela miraba a su amiga indignada, ¿Qué rayos le había picado? -Sabes que las cosas tarde o temprano salen a relucir.- Dijo una furiosa Isabella

-¿De que rayos estás hablando Isabella? Mira, la verdad, no se nada, y si lo supiera, sea lo que sea, sabes bien que te lo diría.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa hoy contigo Swan?

- Lo siento… es que todo esto me pone mal ¿de acuerdo? No es tu culpa.

-¿Y estamos hablando de…?

-Lo de Emily.

-¿Lo de Emily es qué?

-Que Emily está embarazada.

-¿Lo está?

-Ajá.

- Wow, eso es genial ¿no?

- Lo sé, lo sé, ¿pero por qué no puedo ponerme feliz por ella?

- ¿Será por que tu también quieres embarazarte?

- Si… Creo que es eso - Terminó Bella con un suspiro

- ¿O es que aparte de que ella esté embarazada tu también le tienes celos por que no está sola en eso?

- ¿¡Qué demonios dices! ¡Te dije que haría esto sola, no necesito a nadie que se encargue de mí! ¡No soy débil y lo sabes!

- Claro que lo sé... pero de vez en cuando, no te haría mal intentar ser feliz... Y anímate, tendremos un pequeño a quien malcriar y tu futuro bebé tendrá un amigo con quien jugar.

Angela se puso de pie, alisó su mandil y se acomodó el gorro…  
>- Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente...cambia esa cara, y deja de beber por favor.<p>

Bella solamente gruñó. Sabía que Angela tenía razón... siempre la tenía. Su amiga la conocía muy bien. Si era la pura y santa verdad, estaba verde de envidia. Todas las mujeres a su alrededor estaban embrazadas, y en su mayoría todas tenían a una pareja estable que las amaba incondicionalmente y estaría en todo el proceso junto a ellas. Es más, ellas, ni siquiera debieron tomar la drástica decisión de tener un donante de esperma... ¡No, no señor! ellas hicieron al bebé de la manera tradicional, sin pasar por laboratorios ni nada. En cambio Bella, no quería, según ella, a nadie en su vida, pero realmente, si añoraba que alguien la quisiese de manera incondicional.

Volvió a la cocina...  
>No habló con nadie, mientras que con furia partía unas zanahorias (en honor a la verdad, las asesinaba, con furia pasaba en cuchillo sobre ellas y las picaba con fuerza) y preparaba una ensalada; sus trabajadores la miraban con curiosidad, pues nunca antes la habían visto así de rabiosa e iracunda.<p>

Seth, tímidamente asomó la cabeza, y con cobardía se acercó a Bella, quien tenía un humor de los mil demonios.

- ¿Qué quieres Seth? - Dijo Bella en el tono más ácido que pudo, mientras que seguía asesinando a los inocentes vegetales

- Yo… bueno, es que al teléfono preguntan por ti.

- ¿¡Y que diablos quiere él o la idiota al teléfono!

-Me preguntan si… haces entregas a domicilio, les dije que te preguntaría primero.

-Ahora resulta que además de hacer platillos quieren que se los envíe, genial, como si no tuviera trabajo extra…

- Eh, bueno, pregunta por tu especial del día, dice que es un cliente tuyo- Dijo Seth, bastante inseguro y temeroso, pues notaba que Bella quería asesinar a alguien

- ¿¡Y a dónde demonios se supone que es la jodida entrega!

- En el Hospital… a nombre de un tal E. Cullen.

Al oír eso, Isabella dejó de ser tan antipática, y por una fracción de segundos cambió su expresión de ira y envidia máximas, por una de esperanza y regocijo.

- ¿Al hospital dijiste?

- Si... ¿entonces le digo que no hacemos entregas?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre Seth?

-Entonces ¿qué le digo jefa?

- Dile que si, ¿no te estoy diciendo?, yo personalmente lo llevaré, así que en unos treinta minutos estaré por ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué esperas Seth? Mueve ese trasero a la cocina, vamos, vamos, ¡vamos!

Seth se alejó menando la cabeza. Cada día que pasaba creía que su jefa estaba desquiciada. Últimamente Isabella estaba como un demonio. Por un lado tenía muchísimo trabajo, el restorán iba genial, cada día que pasaba se llenaba más y más, muchas veces incluso sentían que les faltaba personal, tanto en la cocina, como en el bar y para atender las mesas. Y por otra parte... cada vez que Bella salía a la calle o iba a donde fuera, veía a una pareja feliz esperando a un hermoso bebe, o miles de carriolas, llantos de bebé, mujeres utilizando el lugar en el estacionamiento de futura mamá...mujeres acomodando a sus bebes en las sillitas de auto...por donde fuera y por donde lo viera, miles de bebés y miles de mujeres embarazadas. Y ahora, para rematar las cosas, Emily le informaba de su embarazo. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que acudió con Edward, y aún no podía concebir al bebé que ella tanto deseaba; eso la tenía de muy mal humor...

Con ternura preparo su especial del día. De manera inconciente, lo preparó con delicadeza y dedicación. Digamos que con amor y ternura preparó el filete de pollo y lo gratinó. Con dulzura preparó sus verduras salteadas al wok, y con pasión cocinó las pastas que lo acompañarían. Una vez que hubo terminado, acomodó su preparación en unos platos desechables, para transportar, intentó decorarlos, pero era una tarea casi imposible.

Cogió las llaves de su auto, y se fue a entregar su especial del día.

En la cocina, todos, suspiraron de alivio.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede con Bella, Angela?

- Digamos que tiene unos asuntos pendientes, lo siento chicos, se que anda como un diablo y que literalmente la cocina parece el mismísimo infierno. Hablaré con ella

….

Bella conducía con un nudo en el estómago. Estaba nerviosa… se estaba triturando el labio de tanto mordérselo.

Llegó al hospital. Se sentía un poco tonta, aun que sin saberlo, con su uniforme de chef, se veía hermosa. Ese negro, con líneas rojas, resaltaba su figura. Esa chaqueta con cuello mao bordada en dorado y rojo en los extremos, entallada en la cintura, hacía que se viera mucho más delgada de lo que realmente es… Envidia de muchas.

Llegó a la recepción, preguntando por Edward. La enfermera que le atendió ni si quiera reparó en mirarla y hacer contacto visual con ella.

- Busco al Doctor Cullen

- ¿Y tiene cita? – Dijo la enfermera, acomodándose las gafas y sin prestar atención a Isabella, quien a su vez, se estaba irritando ante la actitud de ésta.

- No

- Entonces me temo que no podrá verlo, a no ser que ingrese por urgencias

- ¿Podría tener la bondad si quiera de mirarme cuando le hablo?

Molesta, la rubia enfermera subió la cabeza para observar a Bella de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Acaso parezco que vengo a un control rutinario o que me he enterrado un cuchillo y estoy me estoy desangrando tanto que necesito atención médica y suturas? ¡Pues no! ¡Detesto a la gente como usted que ni siquiera se toma el tiempo de ver con quien está hablando!

Antes de que Jessica, la enfermera, pudiera rebatirle algo a Bella, apareció Edward… más guapo que de costumbre, ese uniforme azul de quirófano, le hacía resaltar su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verdes. Sonrió al ver a Bella tan disgustada, con sus pequeñas y delicadas maños empuñadas, dando un golpe en el suelo, mientras reprochaba el comportamiento de Jessica.

- Doctor Cullen… esta mujer lo busca – Espetó Jessica con ira contenida

- Gracias Jessica – Contestó Edward, sin siquiera ver a Jessica. Solamente tenía ojos para Isabella, a quien descaradamente se la estaba comiendo con la vista.

Isabella se sonrojó. Edward sonrió de manera torcida.

- ¿Me acompañas? – Preguntó

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Aprovecharía esta ocasión para preguntarle cuando demonios podría concebir el bebé que ella tanto añoraba. Ya estaba harta de ver a las demás embarazarse con tanta facilidad, y ella, aun no podía.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos. Edward se veía cansado. Isabella no había reparado en ello, hasta que lo tuvo enfrente. Abrió una puerta, e ingresaron a la sala de médicos. Edward, bostezó… fue ahí cuando Bella reparó en unas marcas púrpura bajo sus perfectos ojos verdes. Se le veía agotado.

Mientras, Isabella dejó el pedido sobre una mesa.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Bella con cierta preocupación

- Perfectamente… agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia. Estoy hambriento y no puedo dejar el hospital

- ¿Estás de guardia?

- Oh, si… y anoche fue bastante concurrido.

- ¿Cuándo terminas la guardia?

- Mañana a medio día, así que planeo dormir todo el día

- Oh… _"Y yo que quería pedir una cita en tu consulta, solo para, para…verte"_

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Espero no te moleste.

-Claro.

- ¿Qué fue eso en la recepción? – Preguntó Edward extrañado por la actitud de Bella.

- Bueno, creo que no fue exactamente una queja formal y por escrito, pero cuando llegué esa odiosa mujer ni si quiera se fijó en que estaba allí de pie, en ningún momento se dignó a mirarme ¿¡es que acaso es así con todo aquel que ingresa a este estúpido hospital!

- No, pero le haré saber que debiera cambiar de actitud frente a las personas… sé que no es una excusa, pero ella está tan o más cansada que yo… Jessica es una excelente enfermera, solamente a veces, ha olvidado que debe mantener contacto visual con las personas.

Sin quererlo, Bella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos. Rabia, ira, impotencia, envidia. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba conteniendo el llanto. Edward la miró con preocupación, y levantó su barbilla para poder mirarla.

- Hey… ¿Qué sucede?

Bella seguía llorando. Maldecía a sus hormonas por dejarla tan al descubierto. Todo lo que no había podido llorar sola en su habitación durante todo este tiempo, lo estaba haciendo frente a él. A él, él quien probablemente está harto de mujeres hormonales que lloran por cualquier cosa, por que el novio le dijo que estaba gorda, por el novio la dejo por otra…y miles de mujeres débiles y lloronas. Para empeorar las cosas, Isabella se sentía sumamente vulnerable. Nadie jamás la veía u oía llorar. Y justo ahora sus estúpidas hormonas, hacen que se ponga sentimental, y todos sus sentimientos de frustración salen a flote, cuando está él ahí para presenciarlo todo.

- Bella, preciosa ¿qué sucede?

Bella comenzó a hipar. Trataba de hablar pero no podía. Edward la abrazó gentilmente y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, tratando de que Isabella se calmara un poco.

El hipo comenzó a ceder… increíblemente, oyendo los acompasados latidos del corazón de Edward, Isabella se calmó un poco. Los latidos, la calidez de la cercanía, las caricias en el cabello, se sentía protegida, acogida y contenida; sensación que hacía muchos años no tenía… No quería reconocerlo concientemente ni gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero ella sabía que era lo que necesitaba. Lo necesitaba a él…solo, que no iba a reconocerlo; no quería que nadie la viese débil y patética como ahora. Mientras él contenía su llanto, creía que por un momento, que lo que sentía por ella era mutuo. Por una milésima de segundos lo sintió así, que se pertenecían el uno al otro. A diferencia de Isabella, él si tomaría los riesgos.

Se separaron un poco, después que Bella dejó de hipar. Tomó aire, y le preguntó, aún con el llanto contenido

- Dime una cosa Edward – Seguía hipando mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas- ¿¡Cuando demonios voy a tener a mi bebé!

Edward le dio su jodida sonrisa torcida que derrite los polos. Isabella se perdió en ella, como siempre lo hace cuando le sonríe de esa jodida manera. La deja babosa, olvidándose del mundo que la rodea.

- ¿Y por eso estás tan triste? – Edward rió, sin burlarse

- ¡No te atrevas a reírte! No es nada gracioso.

- No lo hago en son de burla

- Entonces ya deja de hacerlo

- Lo hago… no me burlo de ti, ni muchos menos de ferviente deseo de ser madre… no sabes la cantidad de mujeres que conozco que solo desean abortar cuando se enteran de un embarazo… Admiro que desees con tanto ahínco el desafío que conlleva la maternidad, estoy seguro que serás una madre ejemplar y de temer

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- No hay duda alguna… y no te preocupes, tus últimos exámenes arrojaron buenos resultados, creo que ya podrás dar el paso siguiente, no te desanimes, por que esto, preciosa, recién está comenzando.

Isabella lo miraba embobada. Edward la miraba embobado. Se sentían en las nubes, en una burbuja. No habían deshecho el abrazo… ahora Edward, deslizó sus manos desde los hombros de Isabella hasta su cintura. Bella aún tenía las manos sobre el pecho de Edward, y podía sentir, que sus rítmicos latidos aumentaban… Silencio… el tiempo se había detenido, y sólo eran dos personas en una habitación, sin sonidos ni ninguna alma… Edward apoyó su frente contra la de ella… Deseaba besarla… ella también lo quería. Y ambos se dieron cuenta de que el deseo del uno por el otro era mutuo. Edward, decidió tomar la iniciativa, lentamente, a una velocidad tortuosa y vacilando un poco, buscó los labios de Isabella. Ella, se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que pasara lo que debía suceder. Sus labios estaban por unirse, podían sentir el dulce aliento calido de cada uno de ellos rebotando en sus labios…

Un golpe en la puerta hecha a perder el mágico momento.

- Lo siento, siento interrumpirlo Doctor Cullen – Era Jessica, la odiosa enfermera

Suspiros de frustración. Edward apoyo su frente en la de Isabella, y seguido le da un beso en la frente; aun no se deshace del abrazo, si no que aprieta más a Bella.

- El Doctor MacCarthy lo necesita en el piso de pediatría

- Está bien, dígale que voy en camino.

Edward sabía que ya había perdido su oportunidad. El momento ya había pasado, pero aun no perdía la esperanza, tal vez, existiría otro momento y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Se deshizo del abrazo de Bella, pero le tomó de la mano.

- Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo

- ¿Y no que estabas hambriento?

- Esto es mucho mejor, quiero que lo veas.

Bella siguió a Edward, quien aun la tenía cogida de la mano.

Se detuvieron frente a un grupo de practicantes de medicina, de la nada, salió Emmett, una enorme nariz de payaso y un sombrero con campanitas que se agitaba cuando el daba un paso o al moverse. Todos los practicantes se carcajearon. Eran nuevos, y no conocían a Emmett, solo había oído que su médico guía se regía por los conocimientos de Patch Adams, inclusive había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con él.

- ¿De que se ríen? – Preguntó Emmett, tratando de hacerse el tonto mientras le preguntaba al grupo de estudiantes.

- Pues de ti, mira que ridículo te ves con ese disfraz… ¡Por todos los cielos idiota, estás en un hospital no en un circo! – contestó un chico.

-Genial, tantos años en la facultad comiendo libros y sin dormir, para toparnos con un payaso como médico- masculló una chica, pero Emmett lo escucho perfectamente.

- Así que chica quejumbrosa ¿tú te llamas tú?

- Bree Tanner… tengo una duda ¿no eres muy viejo para estar en la escuela de medicina?

- Creo que estoy lo suficientemente grande para no estar en la escuela de medicina Bree

Por un momento, todos callaron y se dieron cuenta, de que Emmett, sería su médico guía en las rondas de pediatría. Y Bree, quería que se abriera un agujero en la tierra y se la tragara.

- Tienen mucho que aprender mocosos… lección número uno: Nunca se burlen de los demás por su mera apariencia, ¿No lo cree usted señorita Tanner?... Segundo, ¿dónde demonios tienen su sentido del humor? ¿Es que creen que así los niños entraran en confianza con ustedes si los tratan fríamente, inhumanamente? ¿Creen que un pequeño acudirá a ustedes con esa bata blanca impecable? Respondan, los estoy esperando.

Los practicantes estaban callados, y no se atrevían a decir nada para no meter más la pata de lo que Bree ya había hecho.

Edward, estaba aguantándose de la risa, mientras Isabella observaba la escena.

- Tanner ¿Qué opina usted?

Bree Tanner, se quedó callada, encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Le comieron la lengua los ratones? Pues les diré una cosa, esos pequeños que están aquí cruzando estas puertas aun creen fervientemente en Santa Claus, El Ratón Pérez, (en Chile, el famoso Ratón de los Dientes) y así en tantos otros cuentos de hadas. Hay estudios que avalan que si los enfermos están de buen humor, y reciben una dosis diaria de risas, su recuperación es mucho más rápida que un paciente que no lo tiene. Así que, vamos cambiando esa estúpida estructura de que son "Dios-tores" por que les diré algo, no lo son, pero sí pueden hacer milagros, cada vez que un niño les sonría y se ría a carcajadas, sabrán que su recuperación será mucho más rápida, gracias a ustedes… ahora, de esta bolsa saquen sus narices de payaso y globos, y para mañana, quiero que cada uno de ustedes traiga otro accesorio…Busquen las historias en la estación de enfermeras ¡Y muevan sus culos! Por que la magia está por comenzar…

Emmett avanzó donde estaba Edward, muerto de la risa.

- Casi matas de susto a esa pobre chica Emm

- Bueno, si pero, demonios, ¿¡que más da! Un mucho de humildad les hace falta a esos mocosos.

- Será una tortura para ella ¿cierto?

- Oh claro que si lo será amigo.

- Por cierto, Emm, ella es Bella, Bella, éste neardenthal es mi hermano, amigo de toda la vida Emmett… un excelente pediatra

- Hola – Contestó un poco tímida

- ¡Ahhh tu eres Bella!… ¿Esa "Bella"?- preguntó a Edward que solo asintió.- Ed no para de hablar de ti… ya me tenía intrigado

- ¿Gracias?

- Ok, Ed, solamente quería que vieras eso… Cada vez estos chicos se creen superiores al resto… ese estúpido complejo que aprenden en la escuela de medicina

- Unas cuantas semanas en Sudáfrica y se les pasará.

- Eso espero, no quiero que sean un dolor de culo esos mocosos.

- Dudo que lo sean… pero si eso pasara sabes que podrías tortúralos un poco antes de enviármelos a mi ¿Qué dices Emm?

- Lo haré amigo, créeme que lo haré- contestó Emmett moviendo las cejas- Bueno chicos yo los dejo que mi trabajo con esos semidioses apenas comienza. Hasta luego Bella, un gusto conocerte.

-Mucho gusto Doctor.

-Oh vamos llámame Emmett.

-De acuerdo Emmett.

-Esta chica chica me gusta Eddie, no la dejes escapar.

-Emmett- gruñó el doctor cobrizo- … por cierto Esme te espera el sábado por la tarde, no lo olvides.

- No lo olvidaré amigo, ahí estaré- se despidió haciendo sonar su roja nariz de payaso.

Vieron mientras de alejaba Emmett, a torturar a los recién llegados.

- Eso fue…

- Sí, lo fue… él es Emmett…tiene un corazón enorme… si tiene que venir disfrazado del hombre araña, lo hace, solo para que sus pequeños pacientes estén a gusto… es un gran hombre… Y de hecho, su madre lo crió sola…

- ¿Fue madre soltera?

- Así es, Lucy lo quiso y lo tuvo… Emmett es un gran tipo…

-Dígame doctor Cullen ¿No que estabas realmente hambriento?

- Así es, pero estando contigo, lo he olvidado… ¿me haces del honor de acompañarme?

Isabella asintió, babeando.

…

Ya habían pasado dos meses, los quistes en los ovarios de Bella estaban disueltos, y ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa...debía tomar unas píldoras para fertilidad, para apurar la ovulación...por solo unos pocos días hasta que encuentre a su donador y fuese a la clínica. Para ello, debía hoy definir a su donador, y al día siguiente asistir al centro de fertilización, en donde le harían la fertilización asistida.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí- Dijo Angela, leyendo en voz alta el expediente que sostenía en su mano- Rubio, ojos azules, atlético, 1.90 mt... profesión Arquitecto... mmmmhhhmmm...no suena nada de mal

- No, es demasiado muy "rubio"... sabes que no me gustan los rubios.

- ¿Y no será que prefieres a los de cabellos cobrizo y ojos verdes?

- No se de que hablas- Dijo Bella haciéndose la desentendida

-¿Ah no? - Contestó Angela sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué tal este? Mide 1.80, cabello castaño, ojos café... ah... no olvídalo – Bella habló para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

- ¿Por qué?

- Es un estudiante de gastronomía... quizás sea un mocoso... a ver- Seguían mirando el alto de expedientes que Isabella había conseguido en el centro de fertilización...- Bella suspiró- Creo que no encontraré nunca al indicado

- ¡Uyyy! ¡Este! escucha, 1.86...

- Si bueno, creo que la altura esta bien

- C.I. de 170... Dice que fue primero en su clase, sabe tocar piano y otros instrumentos...

- Suena bastante interesante

-... Está pensando es estudiar medicina...

- No, debe ser un mocoso, no quiero que sea un mocoso...menor que yo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No te vas a casar con él.

-No, pero no quiero que el donador de esperma de mi hijo sea un mocoso, que podría ser su hermano mayor, eso es asqueroso.

- Se llaman pretextos amiga ¿O es que te recuerda al doctor Sexy Ensueño?...y a todo esto ¿como va? ¿ya se besaron sus bocas?

Bella rodó los ojos

- ¿Eso qué?

- ¿Cómo que eso qué? ¿Crees que soy estúpida? El último mes se han visto bastante y además ha ido muy seguido a comer "el especial del chef"- Dijo Ángela batiendo sus pestañas

Isabella se puso roja como un tomate. Era verdad, en los tres últimos meses, había estado cuajando una "casi" relación cercana con Edward. Habitualmente, él iba a verla al restorán con la excusa de que no tenía almuerzo o que cocinaba de manera espantosa (lo cual era una gran mentira)...solamente quería ir a ver a Bella. Inclusive salieron un par de veces. El la invitó al cine y al teatro. Inclusive, le acompañó a comprar un regalo para su hermana Alice, quien estaría de cumpleaños pronto...Edward no encontró nada mejor que regalarle un buen libro, "El psicoanalista"...El recuerdo de Bella ante esa situación se hace presente:

_**Flash back:**_

"Bella arqueó una ceja y preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, es perfecto para ella...Es un grandioso thriller psicológico...

- Pero mira como empieza... ¿no crees que es excesivo?

-¿Dices por que puede tener algún paciente así de desquiciado? No, no lo creo...está

genial, se que le gustará…_'Felicidades en su cincuenta y tres avo cumpleaños, Doctor, bienvenido al ultimo día del resto de su vida…'_-Decía Edward con una voz juguetona, tratando de que sonara terrorífica. Bella soltó un suspiró y un bufido. No estaba de acuerdo en que una novela negra, en donde el protagonista es psicoanalista acosado por un extraño demente, fuese la alternativa correcta para el regalo de cumpleaños de Alice.

- ¿Y que tal otro estilo, que no sea novela negra? ¿Romántica?

-Creo que ya pasó por su etapa de romanticismo desde que leyó "Come, reza, ama"... no le gustó para nada, de hecho, la dejó con una sensación insipiente de _'¿Y? ¿Eso era todo?' _y lo que sigue, "Comprometida" acabó en el basurero… ese fue el fin de su etapa romántica

- Si, bueno...es tu hermana y la conoces mucho mejor que yo, que tan solo la he visto un par de ocasiones

- Ahora que lo pienso, no se mucho de ti ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?

- No, como ya lo sabes, te lo dije, estoy sola en esto…solo Ángela, ella es como mi hermana, pero fui hija única

-¿Fui? no querrás decir que eres hija única

- No...Mis padres murieron en un horrible accidente de tránsito cuando yo tenia diecisiete, desde entonces he vivido con Angela

- Lo siento, no lo sabía

- Por que no te lo había dicho

- De verdad lo siento

- No es para tanto, solo los extraño en ocasiones, pero en fin, ya han pasado, muchos años desde eso

En una ocasión, por poco le roba un beso...si no fuera por que el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar...una emergencia en el hospital...

La tarde había sido perfecta y maravillosa…grata compañía, risitas tontas, bromas sin sentido…la acompañó a la puerta de su edificio, iban a despedirse…iban a besarse…¡y el maldito teléfono arruinó el bello momento!

::::::::

- Creo que el de CI de 170 está bien

- ¡Gracias al Cielo! ¡Por un momento creí que nunca te decidirías!

Ya tenían a un donante…

Faltaba poco para que se cumpliera su sueño.

Habían ido al bar cercano al restorán. Ya tenían al donante. Dejaron a Paul y Emily a cargo del Litchi, mientras ellas se tomaban la noche. Definitivamente era una noche para celebrar. Mientras Angela bebía más de la cuenta, Bella solamente consumía jugos naturales. Si iba a hacerse la inseminación en tres días más, quería tener su cuerpo libre de agentes tóxicos que pudiesen intervenir negativamente en su intento por ser mamá.

-¡Bueno chica! ¡A celebrar!- Una muy "feliz" Angela le decía a su amiga Bella.

Sonaba Kiss con su tema de Rock and Roll all Night de fondo...este bar era genial. Solamente personas de treinta y tantos ingresaban. El estilo musical lo decía todo...  
>Todo iba bien, hasta que Angela divisó a alguien que la hizo estremecerse. Se paró de su silla...<p>

-¿Ben?

El aludido estaba boquiabierto

- ¿Angela?

Hay que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta, que era el amor de adolescencia de Angela...  
>Al salir de la prepa, Bella y Angela, fueron a New York a estudiar gastronomía, mientras que Ben, se fue a San Francisco, y luego a Tailandia...perdieron el contacto y no volvieron a verse nunca más...hasta ahora<br>No había que tener más de dos dedos de frente para saber que ellos todavía se querían a pesar de las distancia y años transcurridos. Cupido aun seguía ahí haciendo de las suyas. Se sentaron junto a Bella, se pusieron al día, que camino había seguido cada uno...pero Isabella notó que solo tenían ojos para ellos...Así que, con la excusa de ir al baño, los dejó solos para que conversaran...  
>Hasta que, reparó en una cabellera cobriza que estaba por ahí junto a un gran grupo, riéndose, bromeando y pasándola bien, disfrutando del momento. Su corazón latió por mil, cuando el dueño del cabello cobrizo la vio. Edward, dijo unas palabras a sus amigos, sin apartar la vista de Bella. Se levantó y con grabo caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba. Las mejillas de Isabella se tornaron de un exquisito rojo carmesí.<p>

- Hola Bella

- Amm… hola, Edward

- ¿Viniste sola? Si quieres puedes acompañarnos – Edward señaló hacia el grupo, donde estaba Alice quien la saludó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- Eh, no, vine con Angela, pero creo que me ha dejado – Dijo Bella apuntando hacia la mesa donde se hallaba hacia tan solo unos minutos

- Oh, bueno, insisto si quieres puedes acompañarnos

- ¿Celebran algo en especial?

- Si, Rose, la chica rubia, la esposa de Emmett ¿lo recuerdas?

- Como olvidar al doctor payaso

- Bueno, ellos tendrán un bebé, es un niño

- ¿De verdad? ¿Es el primero?

- En realidad, es el tercero

- Vaya, eso, eso es genial, de verdad.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

- La verdad, habíamos venido con Angela a celebrar, antes de que se encontrara con su amor de la secundaria… Eh, que, ya tengo un donante

- Eso, es una muy buena noticia Bella – Dijo Edward con un dejo de dolor

- Lo es

Edward llevó a Bella a su mesa, hizo las presentaciones correspondientes. Alice sonreía y comenzó a hablar con Isabella, distraídamente, sin importarle las caras que ponía su hermano antes preguntas que notoriamente incomodaban a Bella.

Platicaron tranquilamente durante un muy buen rato, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a casa, se despidieron cordialmente de Bella y ella nuevamente los felicitó por el bebé. Solo quedaban Alice y Jasper, quienes salieron a bailar en cuanto oyeron que sonaba "Heroes" de David Bowie, canción favorita por ambos. Isabella, se le ocurre mirar a la mesa donde estaba Angela, pero lo que vio, la dejó con los ojos desorbitados y la obligó a terminar de beberse su jugo de frutas. Angela y Ben, estaban recordando viejos tiempos. Edward, rió ante la reacción de Bella. La encontraba tan hermosa y delicada. Se perdía con el aroma que expelía de su cabello, sus ojos chocolate… definitivamente, esta mujer lo tenía loco y haría lo que fuera posible y hasta lo imposible por conquistarla.

Isabella volvió a mirar a la mesa, pero no vio a nadie.

- ¡Demonios!

- ¿Qué?

- Angela se fue…y yo vine en su coche, creo que ya debo irme Edward, iré a coger un taxi antes de que se haga más tarde

- Puedo ir a dejarte

- No, no te preocupes, no quiero arruinarte la velada

- No lo haces, tu compañía ha sido lo mejor de la noche – Le guiñó un ojo, Isabella se sonrojó- Tan solo le diré a mi hermana, espérame

Edward, se acercó a Alice y le explicó que iría a dejar a Bella hasta su casa. En respuesta, Alice lo abrazo y le dijo al oído _"espero que tengas suerte esta noche…lo presiento hermanito, lo presiento"_, Edward se deshizo amablemente del abrazo de su hermana y rió, ante la seguridad de Alice…

- Adiós pequeña, Jazz, cuídala por mí

- Como siempre cuñado, como siempre

Salieron del bar. Isabella quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio en lo que se iba a ir. No es que fuera temerosa, de hecho le encantaban las motocicletas, pero esta, ¡cielos! ¡ésta cosa era un sueño! Negra, aerodinámica…una belleza

- Esta es "La Joya"… es de Jazz, hicimos un trueque, mi auto por su moto…

- Dios mio, es hermosa.

-Oh vaya que si lo es, y no tienes idea de la cantidad de chicas a las que atraigo.

-Eres un fanfarrón.

-Ey tengo derecho a que la población femenina suspire por mí.

-Claro Edward, claro…

-¿Bella sabes conducir?

- Si, pero hace años que no lo hago

- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

- No, por ahora no…

- Está bien, cuando quieras me dices y conduces tu

Edward le puso el casco en al cabeza a Bella. Fue a dejarla a casa.

Bella se bajó de la motocicleta, Edward galantemente fue a dejarla hasta la mismísima entrada a su departamento. Como todo buen caballero esperó a que ingresara, pero algo más le dijo que no se fuera de inmediato.

- Pues, gracias – Le dijo Bella entregándole el casco

- No hay por qué Bella

Se quedó esperándola. Su intuición decía que en menos de un minuto saldría otra vez.

Bella subió, iba llegando hasta la puerta de se departamento, que comparte con Angela, pero, vio un pañuelo rojo en el pomo de la puerta.

- ¡Maldición!

Ahora Bella tenía dos opciones, salir del edificio e irse con Edward o pedirle a él que la llevase a su restaurante a pasar la noche allí. "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago" se decía Isabella mientras se mordía el labio. Sabía que no era una buena idea quedarse fuera de su departamento toda la noche… Tomó aire, y salió hacia la calle, donde Edward aún la esperaba. Al verlo, Bella sonrió.

- Creo que no tengo a donde ir

- ¿Tu amiga no llegó sola, verdad?

- Así es… ¿me preguntaba?...- Edward la interrumpió, y fue mas rápido que ella. Bella le habría pedido que la llevara al restaurante. Edward, no quiso desperdiciar su única oportunidad.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo y tomar un café?

- Eh, está bien.

Llegaron a un edificio de departamentos al extremo de donde vivía Isabella. Era de líneas rectas y limpias. El departamento de Edward era cálido y agradable, e inclusive, bastante más grande que el de ella.

- Es… es precioso

- Gracias, mamá me ayudó a decorarlo… la verdad, yo solo quería un sillón confortable y la televisión… ¿Te apetece un café?

- Si, claro…

Edward fue a la cocina, donde nerviosamente, comenzó a preparar café en su cafetera. Mientras Bella, miraba con detención algunas fotografías que Edward tenía en una mesa de arrimo. Tenía una en la cual, un Edward de unos doce años estaba con una pequeña niña de cabello negro largo y de unos ojos azules… se veían felices. Al lado de esta, otra en la cual estaba con Emmett, los dos, extrañamente vestidos, como góticos… al lado de una motocicleta… otra, una pareja de chicos rudos, notoriamente tomada con una polaroid, seguramente en los años 70's; y otra que le llamó más la atención, un enorme grupo de personas, entre ellos Rosalie, a quien acababa de conocer, Jasper y Emmett, junto a muchos más, en un paisaje árido y desconocido.

El aroma a café comenzó a llenar la sala.

- Veo que descubriste mis fotografías- Edward las miró y comenzó a explicarlas- La primera, somos Alice y yo, estaba leyéndole un cuento. Solía contarle "La Reina de los Hielos", le encantaba… tenía dos años en esa fotografía

- Parecía una muñeca

- Si, y en cierto aspecto todavía lo es… La segunda, ¡Dios mío! El pasado te condena, somos Emmett y yo, a los diecisiete años, en mi motocicleta "La Poderosa", en ese verano cruzamos el país… y si, éramos góticos, pero en sus primeras expresiones

- ¿Cómo Robert Smith? **

- Exactamente chica lista ¿acaso tú no seguiste ninguna tendencia?

- No yo más bien era, la chica normal… nunca me atreví a vestir así. ¿Y que hay de esta? – Le mostró la fotografía del gran clan en el paisaje árido

- Esta es de cuando me enrolé en médicos sin fronteras. Estábamos en una ciudadela de Sudáfrica, donde las condiciones higiénicas son precarias y la gente pobre no tiene acceso un tratamiento médico si lo necesita…

- ¿Puedo preguntar que te impulsó a ir allá?

- Fue Emmett…fuimos juntos al jardín de infantes, a la prepa y hasta la escuela de medicina. Hacía poco, Tanya, quien fuera mi prometida, rompió conmigo y me dejo…

- Destrozado

- Así es, y en fin, Emmett, nos enroló a los dos a Médicos sin fronteras, no lo pensé dos veces y me fui. Necesitaba mantenerme ocupado, estaba dolido con la necesidad de salir de donde sintieran compasión de mí, y que mejor, irse a un lugar donde no me conocía nadie, sonaba perfecto. Allí Emmett, conoció a Rose… Y claro, también Jasper estaba ahí, y tuve la mala idea de traerlo a casa, ya que mi hermana no lo dejó ir nunca más

- ¿Y que me dices de ti?

- Conozco esa sensación de que te tratan como basura… después de terminar la escuela de gastronomía conocí a Félix, maldito idiota, estuvimos juntos dos años, vivimos juntos, trabajamos juntos, incluso teníamos la idea de montar un restorán… Finalmente el se fue a Hong Kong, estuvo un año allá, me prometió que volvería, y al hacerlo volveríamos a estar juntos, me escribía a diario. Y yo, como una estúpida, logre juntar el suficiente dinero para ir corriendo tras él… y lo más humillante, fue que cuando llegué a su casa, me abrió una belleza exótica, y atrás el muy idiota con cara de pánico, ahí supe que el maldito me había metido todo ese tiempo… Se había casado con ella. Para empeorar las cosas, no tenía dinero para volver. Renté un apartamento, como le llaman allá, que en realidad es una pieza, donde apenas entra un colchón, entras tus brazos y ¡ese es todo el ancho de la pieza!... encontré trabajo en un restorán de mala muerte, junté el dinero suficiente para volver... Y aquí estoy

-Espera… ¿estuviste tanto tiempo sola en ese lugar?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a alguien, a Ángela o a algún amigo?

-Bueno, ninguno de ellos me obligó a seguir a Félix, si yo de estúpida junte el dinero para ir por él, también podía hacerlo para regresar, supongo que el orgullo pudo más…

-De cierta manera te entiendo…creo que a ambos nos han pateado el trasero.

- Creo que si

- Siento que el idiota ese no halla sabido valorarte

- Y yo que esa Tanya no halla podido apreciarte

Se quedaron mirando…

No podían apartar la mirada.

Edward acarició el rostro de Bella. Solamente con el toque, sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas

El tiempo se había congelado.

Solamente dos personas en una habitación.

Dos corazones latiendo acompasados, sincronizados.

Se miraban, no dejaban de hacerlo, no apartaban la vista el uno del otro, no bajaban la mirada…Miraban hasta el mismísimo centro de sus almas…estaban al descubierto y descubriéndose mutuamente.

Bella se perdió en los ojos verdes de Edward, y él, quedó prendado en su mirada chocolate. Edward tendió una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Bella, asombrado por su suave textura. Le sonrió, con ternura y devoción. Esta mujer, realmente hacía que perdiera la cabeza… Bella, mordió su labio inferior. Su señal, cuando está nerviosa… Edward le sonrió, con su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida…Pronto, se desvaneció la sonrisa… volvió a acariciarle el rostro y seguía asombrado por su suavidad y delicadeza… seda, alas de mariposa, pétalos de rosa, no sabía como clasificarlo. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos, se acercó a Bella, dejando que su dulce y cálido aliento chocara en sus labios… Delicioso… como el dulce y fresco sabor de una manzana roja y frutos carmesíes…

Un dulce, lento, suave y profundo beso…

Que fue correspondido, una y otra vez…

Caricias sutiles como el roce de una pluma…piel con piel, sintiéndose como seda al toque… Dulces y suaves besos por diversos lugares por explorar… suspiros, gemidos, susurros… Corazones latiendo en armonía y sincronía…

Suavidad…prendas de ropas regadas por el suelo, cayendo como hojas en otoño…

Nuevas extensiones de piel por descubrir y explorar…

Fuego, ardiente…

La suavidad de las caricias quema sólo con rozar, y trazar tenuemente planos por las nuevas extensiones níveas de piel que quedan al descubierto… la sangre hierve bajo los labios, que son besados una y otra vez, lenta y tortuosamente…

Un beso profundo y pausado…

Acariciando tan tenue como el batir de unas alas de sedosa mariposa en toda su magnificencia… Abrazos que se sienten fuertes y gentiles, conteniendo y sujetando, cerrando el espacio, acercándolos cada vez más…manos que se abren paso por las nuevas planicies, explorando, adorando, acariciando, amando, reclamando…

Miradas que se compenetran, se complementan y se transforman en uno…

Más besos profundos, dulces, ardientes y suaves…

Manos acariciando, amando, reclamando, explorando…

Suspiros, susurros… Respiraciones agitadas… corazones en latiendo en perfecta sincronía… Dos entidades que se transforman en una… complementándose, encajando perfectamente como dos piezas de un reloj… Dos, que se vuelven uno… susurros, gemidos… caricias, amando en toda su expresión… dos personas que se vuelven una sola entidad. Yendo juntos, como una sola persona, una sola entidad, un solo ser, hacia la gloria y después volver…

Acurrucada bajo las mantas, sintiendo el calor y la proximidad, se durmió. Profundamente, había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Hacía mil años que no dormía tan tranquila y serena. Mientras tanto, él la veía dormir. Acariciaba los cabellos que se salían de su lugar. _"Te amo Isabella"_… no sabe si lo dijo en un susurro o si lo pensó…

Pero esas palabras calaron en el inconciente dormido de Isabella… y se quedaron grabadas ahí, sin manera de poder borrarlas o sacarlas.

Un sueño liviano…Edward no podía conciliar el sueño…prefería verla dormir y respirar tranquila y serenamente, mientras el seguía acariciando su rostro suave como la porcelana, y sus níveos brazos que estaban descubiertos.

Perdido y maravillado por la suave textura de la piel de Bella, no se dio cuenta como había pasado el tiempo; había perdido absolutamente la noción del tiempo-espacio. Se percató de ello, cuando notó que el cielo estaba cambiando, del azul profundo de la noche pasaba a convertirse en un suave cielo violeta, las estrellas estaban desapareciendo. Pronto, saldría el sol y lo iluminaría todo.

Una llamada sacó a Edward de su burbuja de felicidad, y los hace caer estrepitosamente a la realidad

- ¿Hola?

_- ¿Doctor Cullen?_

- El mismo ¿qué sucede?

_- Una paciente acaba de ingresar a urgencias por labor de parto, pero se niega a recibir tratamiento, a no ser que sea usted… sé que es su día libre, pero esta mujer del demonio no quiere nada con el resto del personal y dice que si llegamos a tocarla sin su consentimiento nos demandará…_

- Pues bien, dile que voy en camino, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer mientras llego

Edward soltó un bufido de frustración. No quería salir de allí, de su perfecta burbuja… pero su vocación le llamaba. Salió de la cama, deshaciéndose con cuidado del brazo de Bella. Se vistió con lo primero que hallo en su camino, tropezándose en la oscuridad con la ropa de Bella. Tomó su blusa y se impregnó de su aroma. Tomó sus cosas y las dejó ordenadas en el sofá, donde habían estado tan solo hace unas horas atrás.

Le dejó una nota a Isabella, avisándole que lo habían llamado urgentemente del Hospital, y que volvería lo más pronto posible… se sintiera como en su casa, que le esperara…

Cerró la puerta tras de si.

Isabella se había despertado, a los pocos minutos que Edward se había dio. Se incorporó de un saltó en la cama. Desorientada al principio, no sabía donde se hallaba, hasta que miró bajo las mantas. No, no había sido un sueño… había pasado, y había sido absolutamente real.

Pasó uno de sus dedos por sus labios, sonriendo ante el recuerdo. Miró hacia el lado, donde debería haber estado el otro ocupante de la cama… no había nadie, solamente un trozo papel plegado dirigido a su nombre. Lo abrió… la caligrafía era bella y clara…extraño para ser un médico, habitualmente solo son jeroglíficos.

Volvió a plegarla y dejarla donde estaba. Por una fracción de segundos se vio tentada a quedarse en esa cálida cama que había sido testigo de su mejor noche, pero de pronto, sintió temor a lo que pudiese venir… Salió a trompicones de la cama; un par de veces casi se cae de boca al suelo, pero fue capaz de mantenerse digna y conservarse en pie, tomó sus prendas y se vistió rápidamente. Sabía que su cabello era un desastre, ni siquiera sabía si traía consigo una coleta, ni siquiera sabría donde buscarla… salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

Aún no había amanecido. El cielo todavía tenía esos tonos violáceos, que Bella ni siquiera se dignó a ver. Caminó apresuradamente apara poder coger un taxi…

"Probablemente aún estén en lo mismo" pensó Bella al recordar que Angela se había ido a su piso con "compañía". No iba a interrumpir, mucho menos arriesgarse a un interrogatorio. Subió a un taxi… iría al único lugar donde se sentiría segura, al Litchi.

No le diría nada de lo sucedido a nadie. Si Angela llegaba a preguntar, diría que había ido a casa, pero en cuanto vio "la señal" de compañía, decidió refugiarse en el restaurante. Así no tendría que responder preguntas incómodas.

Pasaron tres días desde que durmió con Edward. No contestaba sus llamadas. Tampoco fue a la cita que tenía programada para su fertilización asistida. Tampoco contestó las llamadas de la consulta de Edward. Quería borrarse del mapa…y lo consiguió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Ya había pasado un mes... Y cada día que pasaba lo recordaba todo, una y otra vez...y otra vez...y otra vez...

Esos recuerdos la volverían loca. Jamás se sintió así con alguien, jamás sintió que la entrega fuese mutua...nunca, nunca antes había tenido una conexión de esa envergadura con algún otro ser humano que no fuese ella misma. No había vuelto a verlo desde que decidió salir corriendo de madrugada de su apartamento, aprovechando que lo habían llamado del hospital. No dejó ninguna nota ni nada. Ni siquiera quiso contestar las numerosas llamadas de Edward...

Si bien quisiera olvidar lo sucedido no podía...

Esos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaron... sus dulces caricias... ese impensable tatuaje en su brazo derecho que tanto le llamó la atención_... "¡Arrrrgggg!... sácalo de tu mente ¿o es que quieres torturarte para siempre?"._.. apoyó su frente en el espejo...

Isabella miraba el rostro que el espejo le devolvía, sus ojeras se estaban pronunciando debajo de sus ojos… de esos ojos cada vez más tristes y llorosos.

Desde ese día todos los días habían sido así...recordaba sin cesar una y otra vez. Inclusive en los sueños volvía el recuerdo...

_"¡Uf!...¡Basta Isabella!..." _se reprendía mentalmente mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello en el espejo...No podía dejar de recordar por donde esas manos habían estado... Volvía a estremecerse ante el recuerdo...

_"¡Ya basta!" "Si.. .lo reconozco...fue.. Fue bueno...¡¿Pero que idioteces dices Isabella! Fue lo mejor que te ha pasado en al vida!...fue más que bueno estúpida ¡¿Por que tuviste que salir corriendo!"_... Se lamentaba, mientras trataba de poner un poco de color en sus mejillas...Estaba un poco más pálida de lo habitual... Se sentía un poco extraña... no en extremo, pero algo no le cuadraba del todo... ¡Ups! ¿Es que podía ser posible que su mayor sueño se hubiese hecho realidad? Sonrió ante la expectativa. Pero luego cambió su expresión... se puso lo primero que hallo al alcance de su mano; corrió a la farmacia más cercana... no sólo compró un test, si no uno de cada uno de todas las clases y marcas existentes. Volvió al apartamento que comparte con Ángela. Se encerró en el baño...

-Ok tranquila… inhala… eso es Bella exhala… tu tranquila, respira.

La verdad es que no estaba para nada tranquila, sabia que no era la mujer más regular del mundo, sino todo lo contrario, ahora, y si no fuera por el tratamiento que Edward le prescribió... Edward... demonios, otra vez volvía a ocupar ese espacio en su pecho, que con ahínco trataba de sacarlo, pero no podía...Sacó las cuentas mentalmente...no podía ser posible ¿o si?... Utilizó un test, y luego otro, y otro y otro...realmente quería asegurarse de que fuera cierto... espero los cinco minutos…en realidad no espero los cinco minutos que exige el test de embarazo, pero que todos estos al momento de tomar contacto con la orina marcaron notoriamente y sin lugar a dudas un enorme positivo. Isabella los quedó viendo...los diez test de embarazo que compró y utilizó, marcaban positivo, todos y cada uno de ellos... y entonces sonrió... estaba hecho, estaba embarazada... y no del supuesto donador de esperma... si no de su flamante y sexy doctor...

Se quedó en el suelo, sentada, anonadada... con una expresión ausente_..."¡Dios mío! ¿Y ahora qué?... ¿Debo decirle?"_ ahora si que estaba confundida...feliz y confundida...por fin tendría un hermoso bebé_..."talvez de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo..."_ Sacudió la cabeza y se rió sola

- ¿Bella? Ya llegué… ¿Ey pequeña estás bien?

- Si, si Ang, perfectamente- Bella intentó esconder la enorme sonrisa que ahora traía.

Isabella se apresuró en esconder la "evidencia" no estaba preparada para contarle a su mejor amiga, que realmente no fue a la cita en el centro médico para la fertilización artificial, y que si, efectivamente está embarazada, pero no del donador, si no que de Edward...

Tomó todos y cada uno de sus test y los introdujo en la bolsa...salió del baño...se apresuró a vestirse...

- Ang...llegaré más tarde al Litchi...

- Claro…nos vemos - Le dijo su amiga, encontrándola un tanto extraña.

::::::

Bella asistió a un centro de salud de la mujer, un tanto alejado de la cuidad... no quería que alguien conocido la descubriera.

Afortunadamente, había un médico que si podía atenderla. Un tipo un tanto, robusto con un acento extraño ¿Búlgaro o Ruso? quien sabe, hablaba un poco extraño pero si se le entendía... Muy nerviosa, le explicó, sin entrar en mayores detalles, que se había realizado un (unos cuantos) test de embarazo y dieron positivo. El médico, la hizo pasar a una salita de exploración...

- Felicidades señorrra Swan, usted está embarrrazada... – Dijo el médico con su marcado acento extranjero

Isabella no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, efectivamente, si estaba embarazada...Unas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. Estaba feliz...

- Es un embarrrazo rrrreciente...debe tomarrrse las cosas con calma...según mis estimaciones usted tiene unas cuatrrrro semanas señorrra Swan, déjeme darrle unas cuantas indicaciones y rrecomendaccrrle un medico especialista.

El médico le tendió una tarjeta, con el nombre de Edward Cullen, impreso en ella. El especialista en embarazos y métodos de fertilidad asistida.

:::::::::::

Bella salió de centro de salud. Tomó el camino que llevaba hasta su antiguo pueblo natal...Sin darse cuenta, había pasado por fuera de Port Angeles, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo...ya estaba en First Beach...

Caminó hasta la orilla de la playa...se sacó los zapatos, y camino descalza por la arena...Hacía frío, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Probablemente Angela la llamaría preocupada por su retraso en el trabajo, pero sinceramente, tampoco le importaba mucho. Este era un momento importante y crucial para ella. Estaba embarazada. Tendría a un bebé...por fin.

Ángela Weber estaba afanosamente terminando una de sus bellas creaciones, un enorme

pastel que le habían encargado, más unas cien docenas de bocadillos dulces y salados, tartaletas y cupcakes. El pastel, estaba hermosa y delicadamente decorado con animales, de diseño infantil, como jirafas, leones, tigres y conejos… todo moldeado en mazapán… Se trataba de una de sus más hermosas confecciones. Había pasado la noche en vela solo para terminar ese pastel.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda Ang?- Bella entró a la cocina, mientras se amarraba el cabello como toda buena chef.

- ¿La verdad? Si la necesito, ¿podrías ir a dejar este pedido? En verdad tengo mucho trabajo acumulado el día de hoy y no alcanzo a llevarlo al domicilio

- Claro, no hay problema, tan solo dame la dirección

Angela daba las indicaciones a Bella de cómo llegar a la casa del cliente que había solicitado el gran pastel y algunas cosillas para un festín digno de reyes. Isabella colocó con sumo cuidado las exquisitas preparaciones de Angela en su vehiculo, las acomodó de tal forma que era muy poco probable que se estropearan en el camino. Siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le había dado su amiga

Isabella llegó a la dirección que Angela le había entregado para hacer el delivery... " ¡Mierda Santa! ¿Para qué alguien quiere una casa tan gigantesca? ¡Estoy segura que hasta el perro tiene una mansión!" Y estaba en lo cierto, hasta el perro tenía una enorme casa para el solo.  
>Bajó del vehículo y divisó a alguien con uniforme de servicio.<p>

- Disculpe, tengo una entrega para...-revisó el recibo que Àngela le había entregado- R. Hale

- Oh, si, por aquí ¿necesita ayuda?

- Si, la verdad si

El empleado de la guarida de ricachones condujo a Isabella hasta la entrada posterior que daba hacia la enorme cocina de ensueño: Un mesón central con cubierta de mármol...cuchillería de todo tipo, al igual que ollas y sartenes...un horno empotrado en la pared, una cocina encimera con cubierta de acero inoxidable...toda una cocina que solo encuentras en libros de decoración...  
>Isabella acomodó las cosas, a la espera de la persona responsable para que cancelara el pedido... lo que nunca imaginó, es que Esme Cullen, fuese la propietaria de la enorme casa en la que estaba. Al momento en que Esme cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, sonrió a Bella, quien no hallaba donde meterse en ese momento.<p>

-¡Oh Isabella!...que alegría volver a verte- Esme Cullen Caminó hacia ella y le dio un enorme abrazo.

- Yo... emmm... igualmente Esme... creo que tengo el pedido erróneo.

-¿Un pastel con figuras de animales, bocados, tartaletas de limón y chocolate?

- MMmmm, ehm si

- Si linda, son nuestros... Debe ser que el pedido se hizo a nombre de Rose...por favor, quédate un momento conmigo ¿apeteces un café, o una copa de vino?- El rostro de Bella se transformó en una mueca de asco con solo escuchar la palabra café… y entonces recordó que estaba en casa de la madre de Edward.

Esme observó a Bella...y de inmediato lo supo...y extrañamente Bella, supo que Esme lo supo- Creo que un té de hierbas creo que te vendría mejor cariño.

Y así comenzaron a charlar, de diversas cosas, como por ejemplo, que ese día celebraban el cumpleaños de Ashley, la hija mayor de Emmett y Rose, y como todos los años, se juntaban en la gran residencia Cullen. La madre de Emmett, estaba al otro lado del país, mientras los padres de Rosalie no mostraban ningún interés en conocer a sus nietas...

- Hoy la pequeña Ashley cumple seis años e invitó a algunas amiguitas de la escuela... como nuestra casa es más grande, siempre la ofrecemos...ya sabes que Emmett es como otro hijo para nosotros y por ende, Rosalie también lo es...

- Me alegra que Emmett pueda contar con ustedes como familia… en fin yo... yo creo que debo irme Esme.

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto la matriarca de la familia.

-Si, es que tengo mucho trabajo en verdad, mil gracias por el té, estaba delicioso.

Esme le dio una mirada inquisitiva...Pero Bella, temía encontrarse con Edward, pues la última vez que lo vio... ¡Ufff! la última vez que lo vio fue hace un mes y una semana y... ¡lo vio perfectamente desnudo!... pero su perfecta cobardía hizo que lo dejara y nunca más volver a verlo ni llamarlo... estaba temerosa... y muy confundida. Acostumbrada a ser una mujer fuerte e independiente, ahora se estaba volviendo dependiente de alguien, y eso, la aterraba...  
>Esme, tomó la mano de Bella e impidió que esta se levantara de su silla.<p>

- Déjame que te cuente una historia ¿si?- Isabella asintió.

Esme lo sabía... sabía que Bella estaba embarazada y confundida...

- Eran otros tiempos, definitivamente,…los recuerdo como si fueran ayer…- recordaba una nostálgica Esme al remembrar su tierna adolescencia- El movimiento hippie ya estaba decayendo y estaba emergiendo rápidamente el punk, aunque no estaba tan definido todavía. Créelo o no, yo pertenecí al movimiento punk, en una de sus primeras expresiones, por supuesto

Bella miraba anonadada a Esme. ¿Cómo era posible que la dulce y maternal Esme hubiese sido una chica ruda y desafiante?

-¿De verdad?

- Si, me vestía de negro, con pantalones de cuero...no todos los días claro…hacía mis propias playeras…comenzaban a sonar claramente los The Clash, Sex Pistols y The Ramones, parte de mi banda sonora de mi vida…en ese entonces mi cabello lucía diferente al de hoy.

-¿Qué tan diferente es "diferente"?

-Bueno, pues usaba el cabello corto y me lo teñía de negro… No estaba conforme con la sociedad, ni lo estoy aun… pero se que al haberme visto involucrada en ese movimiento, pudimos hacer grandes cambios a nivel político que los hippies no pudieron concretar

- ¿Y qué decía tu madre frente a todo esto? ¿No la volvía loca?

- No, mi madre, mi querida madre me apoyaba en todo…de hecho, Elizabeth, mi madre, es una mujer de espíritu libre y sumamente feminista… amaba con creces que yo fuese tan autentica como decía ella. Habitualmente me suspendían de la escuela por formar alborotos… para mi eran mis protestas. Recuerdo una vez, que me aburrí del menú de la cafetería, y comencé ahí mismo una protesta. Estaba enferma de que siempre sirvieran carne ¿y que sucedía con aquellos que no querían consumirla? ¿Aquellos que queríamos seguir una dieta más vegetariana? Así que con ayuda de unos amigos, Maggi y Carmen, quienes también eran punk, comenzamos a lanzar la asquerosa carne del menú, por toda la cafetería, luego se inició una guerra de comida, me paré en una de las mesas y comencé a gritar que no queríamos más carne, que también habían quienes deseaban respetar a los animales no comiéndolos, no queríamos sentirnos como unos asesinos. Mi defensa pro animal, no duró mucho, llegó el director de la escuela junto a sus mandamases, y me llevaron a su despacho. Pobre hombre, ya casi no tenía cabello. Me llamó la atención y me reprendió. A mi, poco me importaba, siendo sincera, mi mensaje había calado hondo en quienes no deseaban consumir carne y volverse unos defensores de los animales. Finalmente salí del despacho del director, furiosa espetando palabrotas, y ahí fue cuando lo vi, cuando vi a Carlisle por primera vez. A su vez, él iba saliendo de la oficina del orientador. Cuando ingresabas a la escuela, te enviaban con el orientador para "ver como te sentías"… Carlisle… ¡Ay Dios! Aún recuerdo como se veía con ese cabello rubio desordenado, esa bella y envidiable chaqueta de cuero, sus jeans desgastados…y sus botas negras… un dios griego sexy vestido de cuero…

-Mmmm- un carraspeo de una Bella algo colorada regreso a Esme a la realidad.

-…Me refiero que al verlo me di cuenta de que el también era punk.

- ¿Así que conociste a Carlisle en la escuela?

- Si cariño, él venía recién llegando de Londres, donde el movimiento Punk era aún más fuerte que en los Estados Unidos. En fin, su padre, un magnate de los negocios, la verdad ni siquiera se que negocios manejaba, tuvo que venir por un periodo extenso, dejando su amado Londres, y no quiso dejar a Carlisle solo, temía que pudiese meterse en problemas; así que Carlisle venía a terminar la escuela aquí. Lo primero que me atrajo a él, fue su marcado acento Inglés…lo ha perdido un poco, después de la cantidad de años que ya lleva acá… Después de cruzarnos esa vez en el pasillo, y después de una semana en la que estuve suspendida, comenzamos a entablar una amistad. Tanto él como yo, estaba en profundo desacuerdo con esta sociedad consumista que se ha vuelto de lo peor en las últimas décadas. Está más que claro, que Carlisle es mayor que yo e iba en un curso superior al mío. Teníamos algunas asignaturas en común, pero eran muy pocas. Supe que me había enamorado incondicionalmente de él, la primera vez que lo vi en ese mugroso pasillo. No pasó mucho tiempo, para que Carlisle hiciera buenos amigos… y tampoco pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzáramos a salir. Éramos tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vida e ideales… tiempos aquellos, ¡desearía poder volver atrás y hacer lo mismo una y otra vez!

Carlisle, formó una banda de rock junto a algunos de nuestros amigos; yo era la encargada de realizar los shows y los afiches publicitando que tal día en tal bar tocarían los chicos. La paga era horrible, pero por lo menos, Carlisle podía ahorrar para poder estudiar la carrera que él quería y no la que su padre le imponía. Verás, Bella, mi "suegro" era una persona sumamente cerrada y terca, deseaba a toda costa que Carlisle dejara su "etapa de rebeldía" y sentara cabeza con alguna chica rica Inglesa, y que por supuesto, se hiciera cargo de sus negocios. Pero todos sus sueños se vinieron al suelo cuando me crucé en la vida de Carlisle. Su padre se oponía rotundamente a nuestra relación; continuamente tenía fuertes discusiones con su padre, las cuales siempre terminaban con la frase cliché "¡Te desheredaré si continuas con esa ridícula relación!", el vejestorio ese me menospreciaba… era bastante anticuado, y eso a Carlisle no de agradaba para nada. En cambio mi madre, mi madre fue un gran apoyo para nosotros. Y todo se puso peor, cuando quedé embarazada de Edward…Inclusive tenía la misma expresión de pánico que tienes tu ahora

Bella creía que Esme sospechaba algo…

- ¿Qué expresión? No sé de qué hablas

Esme sonrió. Sabía lo que pasaba con Bella, solamente que no diría nada a no ser que ella fuese quien diera el primer paso.

- Como sea querida…Todo empeoró cuando supe que estaba embarazada… no llevábamos ni seis meses juntos… estaba aterrada, no se lo había dicho a nadie… éramos tan jóvenes…

- ¿Qué edad tenían?

- Carlisle estaba por cumplir sus dieciocho, por lo que faltaba poco para terminar el año y marcharse a la universidad, prácticamente con lo que tuviese puesto…y yo, tenía apenas quince años- Bella abrió unos enormes ojos ante la sorpresa, sabía que habían sido padres a muy temprana edad, ¡pero nunca tanto!- Comencé a evitar a Carlisle, por el estúpido temor de que me abandonara y me culpara de arruinar sus planes, pero yo tenía las cosas claras, saldría adelante sola sin la ayuda de nadie…seríamos sólo mi bebé y yo. Así pasaron unas tres semanas, y Carlisle no entendía lo que me sucedía, hasta que un día exigió que le explicara lo que me estaba pasando. No quería, como comprenderás, estaba aterrada pero a la vez maravillada… Ese día en que se lo dije, salíamos de la escuela y llovía a cantaros; habíamos perdido el autobús escolar, lo que significaba que llegaría empapada a casa…seguí caminado sin importarme si Carlisle me seguía o no. Y claramente lo hacía. Me llamaba, pero yo lo ignoraba mientras caminaba sobre los charcos de agua. Volvía a llamarme, ya más enfadado, y con su ceño fruncido; me tomó del brazo y me vio vuelta para encararlo… lo miré y no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran estrepitosamente. No le había dicho nada a nadie. Llevaba más o menos unas diez semanas, o ya casi unos tres meses de gestación y no le había dicho nada a nadie. Estaba aterrada. Carlisle me abrazó; tomó mi rostro entre sus manos; aun no entendía que me pasaba, me rogó para que le dijera por que llevaba tanto tiempo evitándolo, no pude sostener su mirada por más tiempo, así que bajé otra vez el rostro, pero él no lo permitió, así que no me quedaba más remedio que sincerarme con él, y se lo solté…le dije…más bien creo que le grité que estaba embarazada. Hubieses visto los enorme ojos que entornó frente a la sorpresa, pareciera que se le iban a salir de sus orbitas. Como si no hubiera oído lo suficientemente fuerte, pidió que se lo repitiera otra vez, en esta ocasión se lo dije ya casi en un susurro… estaba convencida que me dejaría a mi suerte… en lugar de ello, tan solo preguntó si estaba completamente segura, solo asentí con la cabeza, y mis lágrimas aun cayendo por mi rostro., mientras la lluvia nos dejaba empapados hasta los huesos. Volvió a abrazarme y me besó dulcemente… prometió jamás abandonarme ni dejarnos al bebé y a mí, y así fue querida; no te mentiré que no hemos tenido alguna que otra discusión, pero jamás nos hemos separado.

Bella sonreía como una estúpida frente al final feliz de la historia de Esme. ¿Si ella tuvo su final de cuento de hadas, por que diablos Bella no podría tenerlo?

- No te diré que las cosas fueron fáciles, pues no lo fueron para nada. Mi madre nos apoyaba en todo lo que podía. Estaba orgullosa de que hiciéramos frente a nuestra responsabilidad, lo único que sentía, era nuestra corta edad. Tan jóvenes con una enorme responsabilidad. En la escuela, en cuanto comenzó a notarse mi embarazo, fui expulsada, las cosas no eran como lo son hoy; mi madre, junto con organizaciones feministas comenzaron a hacer protestas y movimientos sociales para parar la jodida discriminación contra jóvenes embarazadas, y claramente, yo asistía a todas las marchas. El padre de Carlisle, nos dio las espalda, dejó a Carlisle por su cuenta y no entendía como podía ser "tan estúpido" para dejar a una "chica sin cultura ni mundo" embarazada, y le recriminaba una y otra vez que por que no había sido más "práctico" y que haberme abandonado habría sido lo mejor para él. Carlisle y su padre tuvieron una fuerte discusión que concluyó con un Carlisle expulsado de su casa y desheredado; pero eso a él no le importaba. Ya le quedaban unas semanas para terminar la odiosa escuela…

- ¿Y qué hay con tu madre? ¿Qué decía con el actuar del padre de Carlisle?

- Pensaba que era un cerdo, y sigue pensando lo mismo… Con el tiempo las cosas se pusieron mejor, y peor… El dinero que Carlisle y la banda recolectaban en las tocatas no era suficiente para el bebé… pronto, tuvo que dejarlo y tratar de buscar algún empleo de medio tiempo… Ya tenía un notorio bultito entre mis caderas, unos seis meses… la escuela había acabado y Carlisle obtuvo una beca parcial para la escuela de medicina en Chicago, obviamente, fui con él… a mi madre, la invitaron a participar a una expedición arqueológica en Egipto…por supuesto que fue, era una gran oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar. Así que nos mudamos a Chicago…y mi madre siguió su rumbo…

Cuando llegamos, no teníamos donde quedarnos, no conocíamos a nadie… Al pasar de los días, encontramos una comunidad hippie que nos dio alojamiento en su hogar…No me veas con esa cara- La expresión de Isabella iba desde la sorpresa a la sorpresa total, con los ojos enormemente abiertos y la boca en una perfecta "o" ¿Quién lo creería? Los muy respetables y adorables padres de Edward había sido en su adolescencia unos chicos rudos…- En fin, Carlisle iba día tras día a clases, trataba de conseguir algún empleo, pero era muy difícil…mientras yo trataba de hacer rendir el poco dinero que teníamos… afortunadamente, Carlisle encontró trabajo en una antigua librería…con mi muy querido Aro…

- ¿Quién es Aro?

- Bueno, él, era el propietario de la librería donde Carlisle comenzó a trabajar… era un viejo solitario y regodeón, pero dueño de un enorme corazón… él nos ayudó muchísimo a salir adelante, fue como un padre para nosotros y el abuelo que Edward nunca tuvo... al tiempo de haber llegado a Chicago, comenzaron a haber redadas para expulsar a quienes usaran casas abandonadas, como era nuestro caso, que vivíamos en una comunidad "Okupa"… antes de que ingresara la policía, Carlisle me tomó por el brazo, alcanzamos a sacar nuestras pocas pertenencias y logramos escaparnos por la ventana. La noche estaba fría…y nuevamente no teníamos a donde ir… hasta que a Carlisle se le ocurrió ir a la librería… Aro vivía allí; así que muy tarde por la noche, fuimos a golpear su puerta. Asombrado nos abrió. A mí, no me conocía, hasta esa noche…Carlisle no le había comentado nada de su novia embarazada a quien prometió cuidar a pesar de todo… Obviamente Aro nos hizo pasar y me sentí adormilada por el calor que reinaba allí adentro…sin quererlo, escuché la conversación que ellos sostuvieron. Carlisle se sentía enormemente frustrado, por un lado quería darnos un mejor pasar, pero, entre el empleo y la universidad, le quedaba poco tiempo para dedicarnos. El viejo Aro nos dio un lugar donde quedarnos. Con el tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando. Aro ayudó a Carlisle a conseguir una mejor beca en la Universidad, lo único que debía hacer era trabajar en la morgue; por lo tanto, yo ocupé su lugar en la librería…hasta que nació Edward, y posteriormente lo seguí haciendo…

...

Una vez que hubo terminado su plática con Esme, que por lo demás estaba bastante interesante-. ¿Quien lo creería? Esme y Carlisle, ¿de los primeros punks de la historia? era para no creerlo- Iba a levantarse, cuando escuchó una hermosa melodía proveniente de la sala. Esme sonrió, y sin decirle nada, la condujo hasta la fuente del hermoso sonido. Lo que vio, la dejó con la boca abierta, tanto, que tuvo que recordarse que debía cerrarla. Era la imagen más enternecedora que había presenciado en su vida... Era Edward, junto a una pequeña cabecita rubia, que reía como un ángel, mientras él, intentaba darle algunas lecciones de piano...

- Ella es Ameliè, la hija menor de Rose y Emmett...hasta ahora, por que ya no lo será cuando llegue Matt

Isabella sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza...  
>La perfecta sonrisa de Edward, desapareció en cuanto vio que Isabella estaba en el portal junto a Esme.<br>Apareció en su perfecto rostro una expresión de dolor y confusión, que Isabella no supo interpretar... y como siempre sólo esbozó algunas palabras  
>- Yo, yo... debo irme...<p>

Con lo escurridiza que es, logro salir corriendo a trompicones de la casa, cual conejo asustado por su cazador... Pero no contaba, encontrarse con Alice y su ya notorio vientre en su vía de Escape.

- ¡Bella! ¡Que alegría verte! Nos acompañarás ¿verdad? no acepto un no por respuesta...  
>- Yo...<br>- Creo que tiene cosas que hacer cariño- Le dijo Jasper a su esposa, viendo que en realidad, Bella lo único que quería era salir de allí corriendo  
>- Espero verte otro día...- Dijo una Alice muy triste con un puchero en su boca<br>- Bueno...ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme, puedes ir al restorán cuando tu quieras...  
>- Hecho...iré entre semana<p>

Alice y Jasper se despidieron de Isabella, quien solo quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Tenía una confusión enorme. Vergüenza, pudor, amor, lujuria. Alegría, temor...cuantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Por fin tenía parte de su sueño cumplido...efectivamente, estaba embarazada...pero el padre de su bebé no era un donador ánimo como lo había planeado...se trataba de quien le estaba robando el sueño y un enorme hueco en su corazón... ¿Y ahora que le diría?..."¡Nada!, ¡no tiene por que saberlo!... además desde un principio esto iba a hacerlo yo sola..."  
>Subió a su vehiculo...pero el estúpido carro no arrancaba..."Genial!... ¡cuando te necesito me fallas!"...enterró cabeza en el volante lamentándose por todo...principalmente por salir corriendo como un animal asustado...y dejarse en vergüenza...y...<p>

-Si hay alguien allá arriba por favor haz que este maldito cacharro que tengo por auto arranque- Y entonces un golpecito en la ventana de piloto la hizo sobresaltarse... Era Edward...

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor?

-_Muchas gracias Dios_…- Bella estaba petrificada...hipnotizada por esos ojos esmeralda en los que se había perdido hace treinta y siete días atrás...

Sin hacerle caso a la expresión de Bella, Edward, galantemente, abre su puerta y le tiende la mano para que descienda...

-Hola Bella…

-Hola.

-Amm ¿cómo estás?

-Bien gracias.

-Bella ¿Por qué…?

-Edward, de verdad ahora no es el momento de hablar de los porqués.

-¿Y cuando es el momento Isabella?

-Ahora no.

-¿Ahora no? Es que…- Edward respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Tomándose el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar- no entiendo que pasó, no sé que demonios hice mal.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo.

-¿Entonces?

-Soy yo…

-¡Por Dios Isabella!… no me salgas con el "no eres tú, soy yo" porque no te creo.

-Es en serio Edward… yo… yo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, en estos momentos no tengo… tiempo, ni espacio, ni corazón, para tener una relación… para estar con alguien ahora.

-Bella…

-Por favor déjame ir Edward ¿si? Yo… yo te juro que otro día hablamos de lo sucedido pero ahora no es el momento, tengo mucho trabajo y Ángela me espera. Nos vemos…

-Espera… Edward alcanzó a tomar su mano, y de pronto Bella volvió a sentir esa sensación de corriente eléctrica corriendo por cada uno de sus átomos...y pudo jurar, que sintió el latir del corazón de su bebé en ese momento…

Y en el momento más inesperado, apareció Kafka, el enorme perro gran danés de Edward, clamando por su atención. En cuanto el perro ve a Bella, y la olfatea, instintivamente, se lanza sobre ella, dejando sus patas marcadas en sus prendas y le da un enorme lengüetazo en el rostro, dejándola llena de baba de perro. Kafka movía su cola feliz, ya había descubierto el secreto de Bella. Así es, los perros no son tontos, tienen un olfato increíble, y son capaces de oír e intuir lo que sucede dentro de la panza materna.

Mientras que Kafka felizmente lengüeteaba a Bella y movía la cola, en señal de aceptación y rendición total, Isabella estaba petrificada. Jamás había visto a un perro tan grande, similar a un caballo. Pero Kafka, no venía solo, corriendo torpemente detrás de él, un cachorro San Bernardo, de unos ocho meses, se lanzó sobre Bella, también moviendo la cola y lengüeteándola al igual que Kafka…

- ¡Grenouille! ¡Kafka! ¡Basta! ¡Déjenla ya!

Isabella, se puso a llorar. Ahora si que no podía controlar sus emociones. ¡Si hasta los perros la habían descubierto!

- Lo siento… son un poco efusivos, sobretodo el pequeño Grenouille

-¡Pequeño! ¿¡Pequeño, dices! ¡Si son unos caballos!

Edward se puso a reír. Era gracioso, sus perros eran amistosos, pero nunca tanto como se lo habían demostrado a Bella.

- Lo siento, de verdad, son efusivos, pero jamás lo habían sido tanto, con alguien que nunca habían visto antes, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Ven vamos a casa, creo que querrás asearte un poco.

Esme se aterró al ver a Isabella, despeinada, baboseada, con su impecable playera blanca, llena de marcas de patas perrunas.

-¡Kafka y Grenuille!

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien querida?

- Eso creo

- Ven, te llevaré a mi tocador.

Una vez que Bella se vio al espejo, se puso a llorar aun más. Su impecable ropa blanca, estaba llena de marcas de lodo… con formas de patas de perro; su hermoso cabello tomado con una coleta, desordenado a no poder más. Tanto su rostro, como sus manos, y su cabello, estaban llenos de saliva de perro, inclusive tenía una baba que le colgaba de su cabello.

Esme, le preparó un baño y le tendió ropa, mientras que las suyas las llevaba al lavado. Bella quiso irse, pero esta vez, Esme no se lo permitió. A Esme le preocupaba si los perros le habían hecho daño, pero no fue así, tan solo los inocentes canes, se rindieron ante Bella, demostrándole lo amistosos que pueden ser.

Una vez que hubo salido del baño, Edward la esperaba. Ahora si que no podría zafarse. Pero no le diría todo… no eso le aterraba. No quería tener que depender de alguien. Siempre había sido fuerte e independiente, y ahora se estaba volviendo débil y dependiente. ¿Cómo sería capaz de criar a un bebé si se volvía dependiente de alguien? Pues no debía hacerlo, debía se aún más fuerte y aun más independiente, sería la única manera de proteger a su bebé.

Edward movió su cabeza, indicando con ella el pasillo.

- Ven, vamos a dar un paseo

- Sin tu perros

- Sin los perros

Isabella siguió a Edward; salieron por la puerta posterior, llegaron al patio, donde Alice estaba jugando con Kafka y Grenouille, quienes le movían la cola y lengüeteaban las manos. Alice reía como una niña. Jasper tenía a los perros vigilados.

- Grenouille, el cachorro de San Bernardo es de Alice

- ¿Cachorro?

- Tiene ocho meses, aún es un bruto… fue regalo de aniversario de bodas de Jasper

- ¿Y el otro?

- ¿Kafka? Es mi fiel compañero…lo tengo desde hace…unos siete años, en un momento de mi vida fue mi único amigo…

Siguieron caminando. La casa era realmente grande, tenía grandes y hermosos jardines por donde pasear; se detuvieron en una fuente. Edward estaba absolutamente dispuesto a hablar, pero Bella no, iba a darle la cara, solamente por que no tenía por donde escapar, no ahora, que su estúpido cacharro no arrancaba y su ropa estaba en la lavado.

- Bien Bella… déjame hablar a mi si es que tu no quieres decir nada… ¿recuerdas la otra noche cuando hablamos de ciertos temas dolorosos para nosotros?

- Si, lo recuerdo _"Y como lo recuerdo…más bien te recuerdo a ti…volviéndome loca"_

- Hay algo que no te conté del todo por que no lo vi necesario… Te dije que había estado comprometido, pero no resultó, por que Tanya salió corriendo asustada… pero no te dije la razón… Ese año tuve un accidente- Isabella abrió la boca, sorprendida, Edward lanzó unas piedras a la fuente, no era algo que le gustara recordar- fue bastante grave… estuve inconciente unas semanas…

- ¿Qué, qué fue lo que te pasó?

- En esa época vivíamos en Chicago… estaba trabajando en el hospital, estaba terminando mi residencia, iba todo bien, tenía mi propio apartamento, que era una lata de sardinas, iba a casarme, hasta que un camión me arrolló y destruyó mi motocicleta dejándola absolutamente inservible, a mi, me dejó vivo, aún no sé como diablos, ni nadie se lo explica, tuve una fuerte contusión cerebral, costillas rotas, fractura de fémur; un brazo quebrado, hemorragias, algo muy feo de ver… de hecho tengo tornillos que sujetan algunos de mis huesos, lo más irónico es que cuando viajo en avión, sueno sin cesar en el detector de metales- recordó con una amarga sonrisa-… la recuperación fue dolorosamente lenta, no podía caminar, ni hacer nada por mi mismo… ni siquiera ir al baño… Tanya, ella, solo se asustó de tener que casarse con un tipo que estaba postrado, claramente no estaba dentro de sus planes, así que decidió dejarme y yo tuve que volver a casa de mis padres… pero lo peor de todo, no fue tanto el temor que sintió Tanya para haberme dejado, la verdad, hasta lo entiendo… pero lo único que lamento de todo eso, es que ella en ese momento supo que estaba embarazada y aun así abortó al bebé… es lo único que me duele de todo eso, lo demás no importa, por que de alguna manera me repuse a ello y logré conocerte… y créeme que aun que tu digas que no quieres ninguna relación con nadie en este minuto, no te creo nada, todos necesitamos a alguien, y estoy seguro que sentiste lo mismo que yo en ese preciso momento

Las palabras de Edward fueron como una daga en su pecho. Ahora si que se sentía culpable. Le haría casi lo mismo que le hizo esa famosa Tanya a Edward. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué patética se sentía! ¡Qué estúpida por rechazarlo! Ahora si que estaba confundida.

- Yo…no se que decirte Edward _"Excepto claro, que estoy embarazada de tu bebé…" _Para mi ahora, no es el mejor momento para una relación…te lo dije, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza… estoy con mucho trabajo en el restaurante…

- Está bien, te creo, pero no me daré por vencido Bella

Bella quedó sorprendida. Al parecer Edward no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

- Yo, creo que debo irme ahora

- Iré a dejarte

- No es necesario, llegué en mi auto ¿recuerdas?

- ¿De casualidad tu coche no encendía?

- Eh… tienes razón ¿Dónde está la parada de autobús?

-¿Estás loca? Te iré a dejar

- Pero, yo…

- No me digas "pero", por lo menos deja hacer esto por ti, no pierdes nada con un aventón, y por tus cosas no te preocupes, veré la manera de hacértelas llegar.

A regañadientes, Isabella aceptó. Edward le puso el casco cariñosamente. Arrancó la "Joya" y se fueron por la carretera. Edward sentía que había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra. E Isabella, se sentía podrida por dentro.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

**UYYYY! Bella embarazada!**

Robert Smith, es el genial vocalista de The Cure…gótico en sus primeras expresiones.

La Poderosa, fue la motocicleta en que Ernesto "Che" Guevara y su gran amigo Alberto Granado recorrieron gran parte de América Latina. Era una carcacha tarrienta que los dejó botados a medio camino. Utilicé el nombre de dicha moto en homenaje al "Ché" y además, creo que le daba cierto temperamento a la motocicleta… ¿no creen?

Lo del accidente de Ed, lo extraje de un hecho verídico. De hecho, un gran amigo mío, tuvo un accidente así de horrible, y con consecuencias similares a las de nuestro Edd…

Si tienen la oportunidad de oír The Clash, ¡háganlo!

Besos a todas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

_**Wish you were here**_

_So, so do think you can tell_

_heaven from hell?_

_blue skies from pain?_

_Can you tell a green field?_

_from a cold steel rail?_

_a smile from a veil?_

_do you think you can tell?_

_Did they get you to trade?_

_Your heroes from ghosts_

_Hot ashes for trees_

_Hot air for a cool breeze_

_Cold comfort for change_

_Did you exchange?_

_A walk on part in the war_

_For a lead role in a cage_

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl_

_year after year_

_Running over the same old ground_

_And how we found_

_The same old fears_

_I wish you were here***_

_(Canción que Edward está oyendo en ese momento)_

En una fría y sombría esquina se hallaba Edward. Inhalando una bocanada más de humo…exhalando e inhalando… con su ipad en sus oídos, aislándose del mundo real. Preguntándose una y otra vez si es que realmente, él, estaría destinado a ser feliz alguna vez… al parecer no.

Una bocanada más…

Un poco más alto el volumen de su soundtrack del día…

Un día bastante fuerte… lleno de trabajo, lo ideal para olvidarse un tanto de sus problemas existenciales y personales…

…Pensando en su abuelo, el viejo Aro… su abuelo de verdad, no el otro tipejo que no quiso interesarse en él y que en último momento decidió entregar todos sus bienes materiales a su "desheredado" hijo, Carlisle… ¿Qué estaría haciendo el viejo y cascarrabias de Aro?... la noticia le había caído como una cubeta de hielos… Aro Volturi, quien fuese el principal ser humano que se ocupó de potenciar su precoz inteligencia y talento musical… ese abuelo adoptivo que estuvo con él en todo momento y le había inculcado el amor y valor por los libros, se había ido para siempre.

Muchas veces, Esme le instó a que viviera junto a ellos. Inclusive le había ofrecido construir una pequeña casa independiente solamente para él, pero como siempre tan terco, no quiso. Y murió. Solo.

El personal de la casa de reposo, lugar que Aro personalmente escogió para sus últimos años, comunicó que, murió mientras dormía, así que sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de una muerte apacible con total ausencia de dolor.

"_Sigo preguntándome, de que demonios me sirve ser un idiota prodigio… si siempre acaban mal las cosas… como quisiera que estuvieses acá para discutir de algo más trascendental que mis propias estúpidas crisis existenciales" _Meditaba Edward, mientras consumía su cigarrillo…

- Vamos hijo, ya es hora – Dijo Carlisle, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su primogénito, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Era la hora de la parte más difícil. Al menos para él.

Detestaba tener que demostrar sentimientos ante personas que apenas conocía. Sinceramente, Edward, no era muy amigo de las masas de personas. Prefería mantenerse de bajo perfil.

Padre e hijo, bajaron las escaleras de la hermosa y antigua biblioteca pública de Seattle, la cual era el lugar donde se velaban los restos de Aro Volturi, el espacio ideal para despedir a un gran librero miembro de la más alta elite de los círculos culturales del país. Gran cantidad de sus libros, se hallaban en ese lugar, como donativo, una vez que cerró las puertas de su antigua librería de Chicago, y decidió mudarse a Seattle, para estar un poco más cerca de su querida familia adoptiva. Más bien, fue Alice, quien le persuadió de venirse a vivir más cerca. No quería, pero ¿cómo resistirse a esos hermosos ojos azules y a ese puchero infantil?

Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando, tanto de flores como de personas que respetaban el intelecto y conocimiento literario de Aro. Unas cuantas mujeres llorando, otras, lloriqueando más por mera actuación que por sentimiento. Actores, periodistas, cantantes líricos, escritores, artistas visuales, médicos, estudiantes de literatura, entre otros personajes, se agruparon para despedir al viejo cascarrabias… Edward sentía un profundo agradecimiento por aquellas personas que fueron a mostrar sus más íntimos respetos hacia su abuelo… miraba a su madre, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, hinchados de tanto llorar la pérdida de su amigo y mentor; observaba a su padre, con una expresión de dolor indescifrable, tratando de contener la tristeza de Esme. A la izquierda, su pequeña hermana, Alice, con su enorme y abultado vientre, llevando a su sobrina y sus ojos cerrados, llorando, aferrada a Jasper, quien trazaba círculos en su espalda, a modo de consuelo. Miraba a su familia… dolida… a su derecha, su "hermano por elección propia" Emmett, junto a su hermosa Rosalie, con a ellos, incondicionales, como una gran familia. No obstante, se sentía solo. A pesar de estar acompañado, se sentía solo, e incomprendido. Siempre se sintió extraño, un intruso… inclusive frente a sus padres.

Ya era hora de dar el último adiós a su gran amigo… Junto a Carlisle, Edward tomó el féretro con su mano, y caminaron hacia lo que sería el último gran viaje de Aro…

….

**Siete días antes del funeral de Aro Volturi**

La vida de Isabella se estaba complicando un poco. Angela estaba viviendo un cándido y tórrido romance con Ben; habían decidido revivir todos los años que pasaron separados… su vida sexual, era… bastante ruidosa… todo el edificio se había reparado en ello. Además, Bella, dejó de asistir a los controles con Edward. Es más, ni si quiera había averiguado por otro ginecólogo que controlara su embarazo y tampoco le había dicho algo a Angela, a decir verdad, no le había dicho a nadie sobre su estado; de hecho, Angela creía que no se había atrevido a hacerse la inseminación artificial, y todo el proyecto de maternidad quedó en el olvido.

Sus nauseas eran atroces, y no tan solo en la mañana, cualquier olor que ella encontrase "fuerte", hacia que se pusiera verde. Más de alguna vez en la cocina del Litchi, casi vomita sobre un filete de salmón… Ni si quiera ella sabía como lo hacía para aguantar esos enormes deseos por vomitar. Odiaba tener que preparar pollo… ese olorcillo que desprendía cada vez que tenía que adobarlo o descuerarlo… simplemente asqueroso.

Muchas veces Angela la escuchó vomitar por las mañanas… y también por las noches… se preguntaba si su amiga estaba bien… actuaba muy extraño, solía preguntarse si es que estaba realmente enferma de algo, o es que se estaba volviendo bulímica.

"_¡Mierda no! ¿¡Y ahora que hago!?... ¿Ir a algún control médico? Por ejemplo… ¡Ya cállate estúpida voz de mi conciencia!_ "

Pensaba Isabella… mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero… definitivamente sus pantalones ya no le cerraban. Tenía un notorio bultito entre las caderas, demasiado grande para tener apenas unas trece semanas. Ya toda su ropa estaba remendada, no tenía ningún pantalón que ponerse, por lo menos alguno que le disimulara su pancita.

Finalmente, decidió ponerse el dichoso pantalón que había usado las últimas semanas, el más ancho que no le apretaba su pequeño vientre, y la única blusa, que caía como campana, hasta cinco centímetros bajo el hueso de la cadera.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Sin duda, estaba ojerosa y de un aspecto ligeramente verdoso, como un zombi… cualquier olor extraño, la haría vomitar; y así fue, sintió el aroma del café recién hecho, más tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa… las nauseas llegaron para apoderarse de su cuerpo. Literalmente, parecía una escena sacada del exorcista. Era algo que se repetía mañana a mañana, eso, sin nombrar las enormes jaquecas de las cuales era víctima.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Angela desde la puerta del baño, mientras Isabella se abrazaba al sanitario, devolviendo todo lo poco que alcanzó a cenar la noche anterior.

- Bella… ¡Bella voy a entrar! – No hubo respuesta de Bella quien seguía devolviéndolo todo.

Finalmente Angela ingresó al baño. Isabella ya había vomitado todo, y estaba tirando de la cadena del retrete.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada Ang, nada de que preocuparse

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si te oigo vomitar a cada rato? ¿Estás enferma de algo? ¿Tienes anorexia? Mira que si es eso, es una brutalidad de tu parte creerte una gorda, por que no lo eres, al contrario, eres tan delgada que pareciera que cuando sopla el viento, éste te levanta como una pluma

- No Ang, no estoy anoréxica ni nada de eso… tal vez, tal vez comí algo que no estaba bien

- Pero… ya llevas bastante tiempo con esos vómitos extraños…¿qué tal si vas a médico?...¿Qué tal si vas a ver a Edward?

- Mmmm… Edward… lo pensaré ¿si? T e prometo que si sigo mal iré al doctor

- Está bien…digamos por esta vez que te creo… ¿desayunarás con nosotros? – _"Nosotros"_ ese pronombre personal en plural, que tanto había estado escuchando durante estos últimos tres meses, y que tanto le incomodaba. Esos "nosotros"… tan acaramelados siempre, que cada vez que se besaban, olvidaban al resto y se encerraban en su burbuja privada de felicidad y lujuria, haciendo que el resto, sobre todo Bella, se sintieran bastante incómodos en su presencia.

- No creo que sea bueno… ya ves, que lo he eliminado todo, tal vez más tarde tome un té de hierbas, creo que eso me sentará mejor

Angela la miró de pies a cabeza… había algo que no le cuadraba… Bella estaba demasiado distante con ella. Desde siempre habían sido grandes amigas y confidentes, crecieron juntas, fueron a la escuela primaria y secundaria juntas; al morir los padres de Isabella, vivió con Angela y su familia, fueron hermanas. Asistieron juntas a la Escuela de Cocina… y juntas, abrieron el Litchi. Entonces ¿qué diablos sucedía con Bella? ¿Qué demonios había sucedido que la sentía tan apática y distante? (además de esa evidente delgadez que se estaba acentuando cada vez más, esas ojeras violáceas bajo sus parpados, ese tono blancuzco verdoso que tenía durante las mañanas… a simple vista, Bella estaba más delgada que antes… pero se veía mal, fea, enfermiza) ¿Será que estaba con algún estúpido arranque de envidia por la relación candente que la que Angela y Ben estaban enredados cada vez más? Pues eso no lo sabía.

…

Dio un paseo por Forks, días antes, Jacob Balck, su amigo de infancia y actual arrendatario de su casa (la propiedad que heredó de sus padres) tenía dos noticias grandes y buenas que contarle. Así que, con cuidado, fue a su pueblo natal.

Leah y Jacob la esperaban en la sala con un humeante y delicioso chocolate caliente.

Isabella descendió su de coche, y observó alrededor... árboles, y más árboles, verde… esas nubes que siempre amenazan con dejar caer un diluvio universal… que maravilloso se sentía estar en casa otra vez. Tomó una bocanada de aire fresco e ingresó a la casa que tantos recuerdos familiares le traía.

Jacob se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y estamparle un enorme abrazo. Siempre le sentaba de maravilla los cálidos abrazos de Jacob, era como tener un sol personal a su alrededor.

- También te he extrañado Jake – Dijo Isabella, una vez que logró deshacerse del abrazo de Jacob.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Siempre que trato de localizarte es como si la tierra te tragara

- No es para tanto Jake

- Si que lo es Bella – Una sonriente Leah, le tendió una taza de reconfortante chocolate caliente, que hizo que todos los sentidos de Isabella se volcaran a aquella irresistible taza.

Se sentaron en la sala, en la cual, alguna vez en un pasado distante, Bella jugaba a sus muñecas, mientras veía a sus padres bailar o abrazarse tiernamente. El recuerdo, hizo que Isabella cerrara los ojos, y unas lágrimas casi invisibles rodaron por su ahora extremadamente delgado rostro.

Jacob, no paraba de sonreír, es más, tenía en el rostro una expresión casi estúpida. Leah, le golpeó con el codo, para hacerlo reaccionar. Ambos se hallaban sentados en el sofá frente a Bella.

- Oh, si, casi lo olvido, tengo dos grandes noticias, una es más grande que la otra- Un nervioso Jacob se levantó de su silla y daba grandes zancos por la sala

- Vamos Jake, desembucha – Le alentaba Isabella, mientras se entregaba por completo a ese delicioso chocolate

- Si bueno, primero la grande y la grandísima al final

- ¿Recuerdas a Sam?

- ¿El novio de Emily?

- Hace algún tiempo hemos estado trabajando con cultivos orgánicos y que ya han dado sus frutos, hace algunos días, nos notificaron que fuimos seleccionados por una entidad de gobierno para aportarnos en capital, de esta manera, ahora podemos trabajar como pequeños empresarios. Yo sé que adoras las verduras frescas y siempre las buscas lo local y de preferencia orgánica e hidropónica, en fin, te estoy ofreciendo, ser tus proveedores de cultivos orgánicos e hidropónicos ¿Qué me dices?

- ¡Es simplemente genial Jake! ¡No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso! ¡Y…Claro que si!... Es maravilloso que hayas pensado en el restorant como cliente… ¡esto es genial!

- Y otra cosa más…

- ¿La grandísima?

- Bella… Leah y yo…- La interpelada se puso de pie, junto a su pareja

- ¿Van a casarse? – Preguntó Isabella enarcando una ceja

- Creo que eso ya lo sabías…- Le contestó Leah con una amable sonrisa

Leah y Jacob se miraron. Él se posicionó detrás de su futura esposa y la abrazó, dejando sus manos en su vientre. Leah, tomó las manos de Jake. Bella (con lo hormonal que estaba) comenzó a llorar de la emoción

- ¡Ay! ¡Jake, Leah! – Logró decir Isabella con un nudo en la garganta

- Bella, estamos "embarazados" – Soltó Jacob con su estúpida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

- Y nos gustaría mucho que fueses la madrina de nuestro bebé – Leah se dirigió a Isabella con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa

Bella se emocionó, comenzó a llorar, y no había quien parara ese diluvio de lágrimas. Hipaba, moqueba. Y cuando creía que había terminado de llorar, miraba a Jake y Leah, allí parados frente a ella, y volvía a lloriquear. Entre medio de sus sollozos, pudo articular algo que poco se entendió, pero finalmente captaron el mensaje. Isabella estaba feliz, muy feliz por su amigo y la novia de éste. Tendrían un pequeño. Y estaban juntos, como una familia, serían una familia… ya eran una familia. Por un lado, Bella estaba feliz y contenta con la gran noticia… y por otro, ella misma le daba una lástima atroz… ella también estaba embarazada… pero sola.

Antes de irse, y asegurarles que estaba bien, que solamente había sido la emoción del momento, volvió a felicitarlos y decirles lo feliz que se encontraba por ellos y el gran honor que es ser la madrina de ese pequeño que estaría por llegar a este mundo.

Finalmente, se subió a su auto, rumbo al restorant.

…

Isabella, llegó a duras penas al Litchi. Su carcacha que tiene por auto, casi la deja tirada por el camino unas cuantas veces.

Se puso su mandil, tratando de disimular su pancita y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Ahora, la cosa se ponía peor, debía prepara pollo. Apestoso y fétido pollo.

Casi vomitando encima del pollo, logró prepararlo.

El personal de la cocina, notaba que Bella estaba muy rara. Ya no tenía esa pasión, amor, dedicación y perfección al hacer sus platos, ahora estaban como si los hubiese hecho cualquier aprendiz de cocinero. Sus comidas quedaban sin sazón e insípidas. Paul quería hablar con ella, pero no se atrevía; en algunas ocasiones se lo había comentado a Angela, es más, él mismo, muchas veces tuvo que arreglar las preparaciones antes de que salieran de la cocina.

- Paul, quedas a cargo, voy a la oficina, muero del dolor de cabeza – Dijo Isabella. Necesitaba salir de la cocina. La mezcla de olores la mareaba.

- Eh… Bella, la verdad queríamos todos hablar contigo jefa

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Quiénes todos?

En efecto eran todos: Angela, Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry y Emily

Todos quienes trabajaban en el restorant con Isabella, a excepción del resto de los meseros

- Mira, Bella… este último tiempo sentimos que ya no tienes la misma entrega y dedicación… es más, muchas veces he tenido que intervenir tus preparaciones por que están insípidas, mal montadas y presentadas, y sin nombrar, lo desabridas que se encuentran, hay algunos clientes que se han quejado – Dijo Paul

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? ¿¡Que apesto en la cocina!?

- Nena, no se trata de eso – Comentó Angela, en un tono conciliador

- Entonces ¿de que va la queja exactamente? – Bella trataba de disimular las lágrimas que estaban por caer. ¡Malditas hormonas!

- Bella, es simple, ya no cocinas como antes, a tus platos les falta sazón y forma. Cocinas por obligación, no por pasión, que era lo que te caracterizaba… Mil veces he tenido que intervenirlos, cosa que no debería, pero lo hacemos, me avergüenza ver que un plato salga así de la cocina –Dijo Quil

Isabella cerró los ojos muy fuerte para contener esa represa de lágrimas que estaba por desbordarse. Apretó los puños a un costado y apretujó muy fuerte la mandíbula antes de decir algo. No quería que la vieran llorar, nunca lo había hecho en público (a excepción de su amigo Jake que la había visto llorar mil veces a lo largo de su vida) y mucho menos ahora, con su equipo de trabajo criticándola.

- Entonces ¿eso es todo? ¿Qué apesto en la cocina? ¿¡Algo más que decir!?

- Si Bella, creemos que sería bueno que te tomes un descanso- Una muy seria Angela le dijo a Isabella

- ¿Cómo que un descanso?

- Bella, últimamente te ves mal, disculpa si te ofendo, pero realmente te ves mal, estás mucho más delgada, ojerosa, y siempre traes cara de que estas por vomitar…¿de verdad no estas enferma? De verdad que estamos preocupados por ti- Dijo Seth

- Isabella… creo que te haría bien descansar, tal vez estás bajo mucha presión, el Litchi está creciendo mucho más de lo que nosotras creíamos- Comentó Angela

- ¿Quieres que renuncie? ¿¡Eso es lo que quieres Weber!?

- ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Que demonios es lo que te sucede mujer!?

- ¡Quieres que renuncie por que ya no te hago falta para el estúpido restorant!

Los ánimos de las dos mujeres creadoras del Litchi estaban en estado de ebullición.

- ¿¡Qué mierdas dices!? ¿¡Te estás escuchando!?

- ¡Claro! ¡Ahora que Paul y Quil se saben las preparaciones a mi, ya no me necesitas en este lugar!

- ¡Demonios Swan! ¡Deja de hablar estupideces sin sentido! ¡Esa "semi anorexia" que tienes te esta dejando sin cerebro!

- ¿¡Ahora soy una descerebrada!? ¡Te recuerdo que esta estúpida descerebrada te dio la idea de este restorant!

- ¡No tienes para que recordármelo ni restregármelo por la cara! ¡Claro que lo sé idiota! ¡Y como tu socia te exijo que te tomes dos semanas de licencia para que descanses y cambies esa horrible cara con la que vienes a trabajar diariamente!

- ¿¡Horrible cara!? ¡Talvez no la traería si tú y el imbécil de tu novio dejaran de follar por un momento y me dejaran dormir en vez de gritar como cerdos en un matadero!

- ¿¡Qué es lo que has dicho!?

- ¡Lo que oíste!

- ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Estás celosa por que yo soy feliz!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es que de tanto follar has perdido neuronas!? ¿¡Qué ridiculeces dices!?

- ¿¡Es que nadie puede ser feliz si tu no lo eres!?

- ¡Ya cállate, Weber!

- ¡Estás celosa y para rematar las cosas eres anoréxica o peor aún, bulímica!

- ¡No estoy celosa! ¡Ni soy bulímica ni anoréxica!

- ¿¡Así!? ¡Pues no te creo ni una jodida palabra! ¡Si no eres anoréxica, prueba este trozo de pollo!

Al sólo olerlo, y que Angela se lo acercara, comenzó a darle náuseas. Isabella le dio un manotazo a la cuchara que Angela le acercaba. El pollo cayó al suelo, dejando una mancha de aceite y vegetales desparramados por el suelo.

- ¡Ya basta de este circo!- Isabella se estaba sacando el mandil y su gorro de chef. Los tiró al suelo, dio media vuelta, enfrentando a Paul y a Quil, les apuntó con su delicado y pequeño dedo índice- Ustedes dos, Paul y Quil, quedan a cargo de la cocina, ya saben como preparar todo, háganlo bien _"con pasión"_- diciéndolo en su mejor tono sarcástico imitándolos a ellos cuando se lo comentaron en su queja- Y tu Weber, no te preocupes, te dejaré a ti a tu noviecito de secundaria revivir su amorío… ya no me verás en el departamento cuando llegues… y desde ahora en adelante, nuestra relación será absolutamente profesional- Isabella estaba dando la vuelta al pomo de la puerta trasera de salida cuando se detuvo, y miró a Angela con una expresión que ella no supo interpretar, parecía una mezcla de pedir ayuda a gritos y una soledad enorme- Una cosa más, el Litchi, tiene un nuevo proveedor… Emily puede darles los detalles… Adiós.

Isabella dio un portazo, y se largó.

…

Llegó a su casa, que pronto sería su ex casa, comenzó a hacer sus maletas, y en bolsas y cajas comenzó a poner sus pocas pertenencias… Sus cuchillos y vajilla favorita; sus libros de cocina, su café y cafetera, su colección de tacitas para el té; su cuadro (más bien un reproducción) de El Beso de Gustav Klimt; sus fotografías; sus cojines. Por falta de espacio dejó algunas cosas. Con bastante esfuerzo bajó sus pertenencias desde el décimo piso, hasta donde había dejado su coche aparcado. Fueron alrededor de unos cinco viajes, haciendo fuerza que no es lo adecuado para una mujer embarazada en el primer trimestre.

Puso las llaves en el contacto y se largó.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas sin sentido. Finalmente se detuvo en un callejón oscuro, y se entregó al mar de emociones que tenía. Lloró y lloró, hasta que ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Se dijo a si misma que tenía que buscar un lugar donde dormir para pronto comenzar una búsqueda exhaustiva de un nuevo departamento.

…

El hotel que escogió Isabella, no era del todo malo, contaba con servicio a la habitación y los servicios básicos que era lo que en este momento necesitaba. Se quedó allí, tumbada de espaldas mirando el cielo raso, recordando todo lo sucedido. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a este punto? ¿En que momento se salio todo de su control?

Todo parecía tan irreal.

De un momento a otro, había perdido a su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué no se sentía capaz de contarle sobre su embarazo y se lo seguía ocultando? ¿Por qué se fue en primera instancia esa madrugada cuando pudo quedarse en esa mullida y reconfortante cama a la espera de Edward?... No, tuvo que largarse y arruinar su única posibilidad de ser feliz.

¿Es que siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Siempre era ella quien estaba boicoteando sus relaciones? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz y ya?

Al día siguiente, se pondría a buscar su nuevo apartamento. No quería gran cosa, solo un lugar donde refugiarse y tener la intimidad que necesitaba.

…

- No Alice, no necesito otro libro nuevo- Dijo Edward tapándose la cara con la almohada. Debió haberle quitado la llave extra en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Ese duendillo lleno de energía positiva lo estaba mareando un poco.

- Vamos, acompáñame, yo creo que tu sobrina va a necesitar muchos libros de cuentos… Y abre las cortinas… ¡Cielos! ¡Cada vez te pareces más a Bridget Jones!

A Alice le aterrizó una almohada en su cabeza.

- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con tu sobrina!

- No le di a tu barriga, le di a tu cabeza

- Levántate y acompáñame

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irritante pequeño demonio?

- Por que soy tu muy amada hermana menor que viene a sacarte de tu… auto exilio sentimental

Edward negó con la cabeza. Alice no tenía remedio. Finalmente acompañó a su hermana al centro comercial. Era su día de descanso, en el cual había pensado quedarse durmiendo hasta el día siguiente y no saber de nadie; ahora su decepción de la vida en general en la oscuridad de su habitación, en donde una vez, compartió la calidez de su cama con Isabella. Se hubiese quedado ahí, recordando la última vez se la sintió tan cálida. Pero en vez de eso, ese pequeño torbellino que tiene por hermana, irrumpió en la tranquilidad de su departamento y lo sacó de la cama.

- ¡Sal!

- Está bien, pero no te demores, que además, necesito pasar por la tienda de niños

- ¿No crees que ya tiene suficiente ropa como hasta que cumpla…mmm, unos quince años?

- No, jamás será suficiente… además, ¿Quién dijo que iba por ropita de bebé? Necesito…otras cosas

- Si, claro…

- Es verdad

Alice salió de la habitación. Tomó entre sus manos la fotografía donde esta junto a Edward… se rió ante el recuerdo. Su desgarbado y flacucho hermano, con esas gafas enormes... siempre contándole cuentos a la hora de dormir y cuidando de ella. Pero también otro recuerdo desagradable le llegó, tal y como hubiese sido ayer. La intensidad de lo ocurrido quedó grabada en su memoria, tanto con detalles, olores, sabores y texturas. Edward debía tener unos quince años por esa época (ya vestía de negro y oía The Cure, era un chico gótico…), Alice, tan sólo cinco. Carlisle ya se encontraba trabajando en el Hospital General de Chicago. Esme por su parte, por fin había logrado graduarse de Literatura Inglesa, y ahora se encontraba haciendo una maestría en Comunicaciones, por supuesto, seguía trabajando con Aro, logrando que su librería y tienda de antigüedades creciera a un ritmo acelerado. Ese día Carlisle llegaría tarde, pues había avisado que se encontraba con mucho trabajo. Esme tenía clases en la Universidad, por lo tanto, Edward se quedaría en casa cuidando de su pequeña hermana. Después de cenar, venía un tortuosa media hora de dibujos infantiles, que Alice tanto amaba, y Edward tanto detestaba. Casi era la hora de dormir de Alice, cuando en ese instante, tocan a la puerta del pequeño y modesto apartamento. Edward abrió la puerta, delante de él, se encontraba un tipo de edad avanzada, de cabellos grisáceos y una mirada azul penetrante, fría y desafiante. El hombre miró ceñudo a Edward, lo examinó de pies a cabeza, vio por encima del hombro y observó a Alice, con su pijama de Barney y con su Winnie the Pooh en sus brazos. Él hombre, por fin habló…

- ¿No vas a dejarme entrar, muchacho?- Dijo el extraño con un profundo e intenso acento inglés británico

- ¿Debería? ¿Quién es usted?- Edward ya lo había notado, el parecido con Carlisle era innegable, este viejo, era William Cullen, el abuelo que Edward jamás llegó a conocer, ya que él le había rechazado antes de si quiera nacer.

- Tu abuelo, si eso responde a tu pregunta

- ¿Mi abuelo? Lo siento, creo que usted se ha equivocado, mi abuelo materno está muerto, y el único abuelo que yo conozco… no es usted – Contestó ácidamente. Generalmente, Edward, era un encanto, con muy buen trato y modales, pero en esta ocasión, fue lo más grosero que pudo.

- ¡Niño insolente! ¿A caso tu padre no te ha hablado de mí?

Edward aun no dejaba ingresar a aquel hombre, que decía que era su pariente.

- Pues la verdad, no… Pero no hay que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que usted le dio la espalda cuando más necesitaba a su padre… No sé con que derecho viene hasta acá y su auto proclama mi abuelo ¿acaso sabe mi nombre completo o el de la pequeña? ¿Si quiera sabe que edad tengo?

El hombre calló por unos instantes. La ira que sentía iba en aumento, su mirada azul cobalto se tornaba cada vez más fría.

- Déjame entrar de una vez y termina con esas estupideces

- No sé que es lo que trama al venir acá… adelante, si necesita algo, sírvase solo… no soy empleado de nadie, menos de un don nadie que en mi vida había visto… Ven pequeña, vamos a dormir-le dijo a Alice, quien miraba extrañada toda la escena-… Y no toque nada

El viejo, se quedó de pie en la pequeña salita, mirando a su alrededor. Se daba cuenta de cuantas cosas había perdido tras quince años de darle la espalda a su hijo… a su incomprendido y rebelde hijo, que ya no era un adolescente. Carlisle, se había convertido en un padre y jefe de familia a muy corta edad. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a las fotografías familiares. Una fotografía de Edward con la pequeña, que no sabía como se llamaba… Diplomas, tanto de Esme como de Carlisle, ambos con calificaciones sobresalientes. Trofeos y medallas de Edward. Aparentemente era un chico muy listo. Un piano, desgastado, pero a fin de cuentas, un piano.

Edward volvió a la sala. Se quedó mirando a su abuelo, con una expresión hosca en su rostro.

- ¿Aún sigue aquí? Tenía la esperanza de que su hubiese marchado…

- ¿Siempre eres así de grosero, mal educado e irritante?

- No, no siempre… ahora, si me disculpa debo practicar

Edward, tomó una de sus partituras y se dirigió al piano. Piano que Esme halló en un remate y con parte de sus ahorros le compró el instrumento a Edward. En cuanto, se dieron cuenta que era más listo de lo normal, comenzaron a estimular su inteligencia. Ese viejo piano, ya llevaba junto a Edward diez años.

Puso sus manos en las teclas, y la magia nació por si sola… comenzó a tocar los Nocturnos de Frédéric Chopin, Nocturno en Si Mayor op. 62 Nº 1.

Alice se encontraba despierta en su habitación, maravillada de la música que podía tocar su hermano. Abrió la puerta, apenas podía verse que se encontraba tras ella.

William por su parte, estaba boquiabierto. Nunca creyó, jamás pasó por su cabeza que pudiese tener un nieto con ese talento maravilloso. Si bien su hijo tenía talento musical, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que tocara la guitarra de la manera tan estridente y ruidosa.

La música seguía flotando por la habitación. Alice seguía en la puerta de su habitación oyendo como su hermano daba vida a las notas musicales.

William, absolutamente anonadado por el talento musical de Edward, no se dio cuenta cuando Carlisle cruzó por el umbral de la puerta. Su sonrisa al oír a su primogénito tocar el piano, desapareció en cuanto vio quien estaba de pie en la salita.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó con una mezcla de precaución y asombro, sin perder la calma y serenidad

- También me da gusto volver a verte, hijo

- Edward, puedes retirarte

El interpelado asintió con la cabeza, pero dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación hacia su padre. La comunicación silenciosa entre los dos era asombrosa. Edward, sabía que Carlisle estaría bien.

- No sabía que el chico tocara el piano tan bien

- Por su puesto que no lo sabes – Dijo Carlisle con una serenidad increíbles. No quería una discusión frente a los niños.

William necesitaba hablar con su hijo, pero ya no sabía como hacerlo. Después de quince años, volver a verlo, tratar de entablar una conversación, sería bastante difícil. Cerró los ojos, y se apretó el puente de la nariz, con los dedos índice y pulgar.

- Carlisle, no he venido a discutir, necesito hablar de algo muy importante

- Se me hace muy difícil padre

- Sé que en el pasado, fui, bastante… egoísta

- ¿Egoísta? Cruel es un mejor calificativo para tu actuar

- ¿Me ofrecerías algún trago?

- Lo siento, no tenemos alcohol en esta casa, si quieres puedo ofrecerte un té o agua

- Agua estaría bien

Después de un momento de incómodo silencio, Carlisle le ofreció tomar asiento a su padre. Mientras, Edward y Alice, oían la conversación, ocultos en la oscuridad del cuarto.

- Bien, pues tú dirás ¿a que has venido realmente?

- Hijo… Veo por tus diplomas que te convertiste en médico… tal y como lo querías

Carlisle suspiró, esta conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte, no obstante, en ningún momento perdió la templanza.

- Carlisle – Retomó la conversación William- sé que hice mal en darte la espalda como lo hice, pero debes comprender que quería y siempre he deseado lo mejor para ti

- Y eso significaba, desde tu punto de vista, ¿dejar abandonados a mi esposa e hijo?... ¿Qué clase de humano crees que soy? Jamás se me pasó eso por la cabeza, ¿Crees que mi madre se hubiese sentido orgullosa de mí si no hubiese permanecido junto a Esme?... A diferencia tuya, yo no soy un monstruo, ni pretendo serlo – Dijo Carlisle. Con una serenidad increíble

- Has cambiado hijo, puedo notarlo

- Por supuesto que lo he hecho, ya no soy ese adolescente errante a quien abandonaste en un país que no era el suyo, con una novia embarazada… tuve que madurar rápido, el niño que venía en camino me necesitaba y por supuesto que aún lo hace… así como también mi pequeña princesa…

- Quiero enmendar mis acciones, volví a redactar el testamento, Carlisle

- No me interesa tu dinero, tengo un buen empleo, y disfruto de lo que hago, soy bueno en lo que hago

- Lo sé… escúchame por favor… me agradaría muchísimo, si vuelves a casa conmigo…

- ¿A casa? ¿A casa dices? Este es mi hogar, donde se encuentre mi familia

- Yo también soy de tu familia

- Hace casi dos décadas que dejaste de serlo, ese mismo día en que decidiste abandonarme… No sé que es lo que te propones o cual es tu afán… ¿Por qué nunca eres capaz de decirme las cosas mirándome a la cara?

- Hijo…

- Pues dime, ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?

- Creía que podía enmendar mis errores

- Padre, eso no es algo tan fácil, no es como poner y pegar algo que has roto… compréndeme a mi, yo ya no confío en ti, antepusiste todos tus intereses a los míos, me abandonaste, cuando más necesite de ti como padre

- Lo siento… de verdad lo siento, pero esa chica no te convenía

- Esa chica, se llama Esmerald, es mi esposa y madre de mis hijos… ¿y qué sabes tu si me conviene o no? ¿Sabes a caso lo brillante que es? ¿Sabes que gracias a sus sacrificios podemos estar aquí donde estamos? ¿Sabes que gracias a Esme, es que pude finalizar al escuela de medicina y convertirme en lo que soy ahora?... Pues no, no lo sabes, por que decidiste dejar que tu orgullo y prejuicio reinara ante todo

- Sé que ha pasado un tiempo

- ¿Un tiempo? Padre, han sido quince años en que no he sabido nada de ti… hasta ahora. Dime una cosa ¿para que te tomaste la molestia?

- Carlisle… tengo cáncer – Ya no más rodeos, fue directo al grano

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Me lo diagnosticaron hace algunos meses, fue cuando decidí que debía buscarte… y no fue fácil

- ¿Qué tipo de cáncer tienes?

- Es un cáncer hepático… pero, ya está ramificado por todo el organismo

- Entonces es una metástasis… - Carlisle suspiró u se paseo las manos por su cabello- Pues esto no me lo esperaba… ¿Y que es lo que creías que lograrías presentándote después de tantos años?

- La verdad no lo sé, sólo, es solamente que quería volver a verte… No sabes lo doloroso que ha sido todo esto

- Tu eres el gran culpable de que las cosas resultaran así… mira hasta donde te llevaron tu orgullo y terquedad… Pudiste haber sido parte de la vida de Edward pero lo rechazaste…

- Sé que ya no tengo suficiente tiempo para que perdones mi actuar…

- Padre, en algún momento de mi vida, dejé todo ese rencor que sentía hacia ti… lo dejé ir… no te odio, tal vez lo hice en una primera instancia, pero no lo hago ahora, en algún momento de mi vida, perdoné todo tu actuar… si te lo digo ahora, es solo para sacarme de encima, lo que hace años he querido decirte sin tener la oportunidad de poder hacerlo – Un sereno Carlisle se enfrentaba a su padre, tras años de abandono. Él mismo estaba asombrado de su templanza y claridad al pensar.

- Dime algo… ¿cómo se llama la pequeña?

- Mary Alice… como mamá

Poco tiempo después, William Cullen falleció. No cumplió su cometido, pero si pudo pedir disculpas por su actuar en el pasado. Alice y Edward, no sintieron su partida; únicamente, sintieron tristeza por Carlisle.

Al morir William, dejó todos sus bienes materiales, acciones en la bolsa y una enorme suma de dinero a su hijo Carlisle, además de un fideicomiso para Edward y Alice, que se haría efecto en cuanto cumpliesen los veinticinco años. No obstante dejó estipulado un suculento fondo para pagar los estudios de Alice y Edward. A Esme, le pagó sus deudas universitarias y su maestría en comunicaciones.

Para Carlisle, fue un duro golpe. "_Tanto tiempo desperdiciado"_, solía repetirse una y otra vez. Con el incondicional apoyo de Esme y su gran amigo Aro, logró sobreponerse.

….

- Alice

- Edward

- Ésta vez, yo conduzco

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi conducción?

- Nada, hermanita, es solamente que tu enorme barriga puede golpearse con el volante

En respuesta, Alice le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Mientras Edward conducía, preguntó a su hermana.

- ¿Qué era lo que pensabas taaaan profundamente en mi sala?

- Ah, eh, la verdad, estaba recordando cuando William llegó de imprevisto a casa…

- Lo recuerdo también

…

Un horrible despertar tuvo Isabella. Dolor de espalda, cuello y cintura. Sin ánimos de comer nada.

Tomó su laptop y comenzó a buscar algo de información sobre el embarazo en Internet. ¿Es que realmente era normal tener ese tipo de nauseas?

Todo lo que busco, no le daba respuestas certeras. Además, aprovechó el momento para averiguar sobre algún otro médico ginecólogo que pudiese controlar su embarazo, pediría cita con ella. Eso es, eso es lo que haría. Sería una excepcional y muy responsable embarazada, ya basta de miedos e inseguridades. Tomó el teléfono y marco.

- _Consulta de la Doctora Proctor_

- Si, hola, quisiera una cita con la Doctora Jane Proctor, por favor

_- Dejeme ver… tengo fechas disponibles a partir del 20 de diciembre_

- Pero eso es en… casi tres semanas más ¿no tiene algo antes a esa fecha?

_- No, no hay nada, la doctora se encuentra fuera del país en este momento ¿tomará la hora?_

- Si está bien, la tomo

_- Muy bien, ¿señorita?_

- Isabella Swan

_- Entonces, señorita Swan, para el día jueves 20 de diciembre a las 16:00 hrs._

- Está bien, muchas gracias

Se tumbó otra vez en la cama.

Haría las cosas bien… la decisión estaba tomada, sería una madre ejemplar..aunque tuviese que hacer las cosas sola, sin Angela ni… ni el padre del bebé…

_¿Qué diría Edward de todo esto? _Tenía serias dudas en decirle o no…

La verdad, Isabella Swan, estaba asustada y confundida. Jamás en su vida sintió una entrega de esa manera cuando estuvo con Edward. Nunca se había enamorado… excepto por esta vez. Había abierto su corazón, pero temía salir lastimada. No obstante, esto no lo sabía de manera conciente; todo su subconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas, era ella quien boicoteaba sus relaciones sentimentales haciendo que no fuese capaz de relacionarse con nadie, únicamente con Angela… su fiel amiga, confidente y hermana por elección, Angela… con quien se había peleado a muerte, por tratar de esconder su secreto. ¿Qué le diría ella de todo este enredo que solita creó? Pues, la respuesta es clara, le diría que no sea idiota y corra tras el hombre que le ofrece su vida en bandeja de plata.

Por lo menos, Bella tenía algo claro, estaba embarazada, sería madre, y en tres semanas más iría a un chequeo médico. Solamente, era de esperar, que esa tal doctora Jane Proctor, fuese de confianza e hiciese que Isabella se sintiera cómoda con ella. Pero nada sería como con Edward…

Decidió levantarse, aunque sin ganas, esas nauseas eran horribles ¿no se suponían que paraban hasta el inicio del segundo trimestre? ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo saberlo? ¡Si Isabella no había vuelto a ir a un control médico, por consiguiente ella creía que tenía unos tres meses de embarazo, cuando tal vez, tuviese más o menos!

Finalmente, salió del cuarto del hotel donde se quedaba… no era lo más lujoso, pero a ella no le importaba; partió rumbo al centro comercial. Pasaría por aquella librería… talvez existieran libros sobre embarazo, quizás pudiese averiguar algo, mientras espera su cita con la famosilla doctora Jane Proctor.

Aparcó su carcacha… solamente Dios sabe como ese coche puede seguir funcionando, es digno de una pieza de museo de vehículos de los años cincuenta. Sin mirar a ninguna otra tienda, fue directamente a la librería.

- Bella… tanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo va el trabajo? – La dulce y amable dependienta la saludó

- Bien, creo… gracias Mel, ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bueno, ya sabes, como siempre, mucho trabajo, poniéndose al día con las novedades ¿buscas algo en especial? ¿O estás a la siga de "La novela erótica de la cual todos están comentando"?

- ¿Novela erótica?

- Dime que por lo menos lo has leído u oído en los noticiaros

- La verdad, no, he estado un poco atareada… ¿de que novela estás hablando?

- De Las Sombras de Gray, es una trilogía, es bastante interesante… ahora si te interesa ese género tenemos bastantes más que podrían interesante como por ejemplo "El rapto de la Bella Durmiente" de Anne Rice, aunque, el contenido de ese es bastante más intenso que la trilogía de Gray y si…- Isabella levantó una mano para interrumpirla, ciertamente ahora no quería leer nada sobre ese tipo de literatura

- La verdad, no me interesa mucho la novela erótica, pero agradezco tu orientación… más bien lo que busco es, es algo para, para una amiga, si, para una amiga que supo que está embarazada… ¿tienes algo sobre el embarazo?

- A decir verdad, bastante, desde que comer durante el embarazo hasta el momento del parto y los cuidados de bebé… ven por aquí, también puedes sentarte y verlos con calma, seguramente más de alguno, será del gusto de tu amiga

Melanie, hizo pasar a Bella a la sección de libros de bebé y embarazo. Le indicó los sugeridos, más vendidos y con mejor crítica. Isabella los tomó todos, se sentó en una cómoda butaca y comenzó a hojearlos. Estaba absolutamente concentrada y absorta, que no se dio cuenta de quien ingresó al local. Se trataba de ese torbellino de felicidad llamado Alice en compañía de su hermano. Comenzaron a ver diversos títulos, Edward se fue al ala de historia, le agradaba leer ensayos sobre la primera y segunda guerra mundial; mientras Alice, buscaba libros para bebés, con texturas y sonidos.

Bella ya se había decidido, se había encontrado con tres libros que le llamaron la atención y se veían prometedores, inclusive, uno de ellos tenía un DVD con información sobre el parto, lactancia e higiene del recién nacido. Pasó casi a lado de Edward, quien se hallaba de espaldas a ella, revisando un enorme libro acerca de fotografías de guerras. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia del otro.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me llevo estos Mel ¿sabes? Creo que se ven muy buenos

- Así es, este es uno de los que más vendemos para padres primerizos, creo que a tu amiga le agradará muchísimo

- Si, creo que si

Isabella canceló sus libros. Iría a estudiarlos con detenimiento.

Siguió caminando por el centro comercial, cuando un aroma a chocolate llenó sus sentidos. Hipnotizada por el aroma del chocolate, se sentó en aquel café, y pidió una enorme taza de chocolate caliente. Aparentemente, era una de las pocas cosas que podía tolerar sin vomitarla enseguida. Aprovechó el momento, y sacó uno de sus libros… comenzaría el estudio de inmediato. "_Solo espero que salga algo con las nauseas" _pensaba Isabella, mientras se dejaba seducir por el intenso y cálido sabor del chocolate.

Alice y Edward, por su parte, habían salido de la librería, cada uno con un "botín" diferente; Alice, con un cargamento de libros infantiles, unos cuantos que se llevaba a casa, y otros muchos, que pidió a Melanie que los despachara por correo para que llegasen a su domicilio. Edward, solamente había comprado tres libros.

Caminaron un poco, habían quedado en ir al café que quedaba cerca. El strudell de manzana se estaba volviendo la debilidad de Edward y Alice, quería probar el kuchen de chocolate del cual tanto le habían hablado. Iban caminando, hablando ridiculeces de hermanos, cuando entra al campo visual de Edward, esa cabellera rubia, que tanto dolor en un pasado le había causado. Tanya se les acercó, no estaba sola.

- Edward, Alice, que gusto verlos – Dijo con una genuina sonrisa. En efecto, para ella era agradable verlos.- ¡Alice! ¿Para cuando esperas al bebé?

- Me quedan unas semanas, pero ya sabes, puede adelantarse…- Contestó Alice acariciando su vientre.

- Puede adelantase si tu no haces el reposo correspondiente hermanita- Edward le dijo a su hermana.

- Y el doctor ha hablado… Escucha, con Edward, íbamos camino a un café ¿quieren acompañarnos? – Edward fulminó a Alice con la mirada. Ciertamente, no quería compartir un café con su ex novia.

- Por mi parte encantada ¿Qué dices tu, amor? Te gustaría acompañarnos Laurent- Contestó la rubia ex novia de Edward.

- Sería un honor… ya que Edward salvó a nuestro bebé- Habló Laurent con su marcado acento francés.

- ¿En serio? Eso no me lo habías dicho hermanito- Dijo Alice, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Edward, miró a Alice, y dijo algo entre dientes que nadie entendió, y finalmente accedió a tomar un incomodo café, con su ex novia y el novio de ésta.

Edward creía que hoy sería un día tranquilo. No esperaba nada más.

Isabella seguía cabizbaja muy concentrada en uno de los libros de embarazo_…"las náuseas y vómitos son los síntomas mas comunes durante la primera etapa del embarazo; no se conoce la causa. Se cree que es debido al incremento de la hormona gonadotropina crónica, que aparece durante el embarazo…"_ Apenas si notó cuando la mesera le trajo el recibo de su consumo. Estaba concentradísima en su lectura.

Edward, Alice, Laurent y Tanya, entraron al café y se acomodaron en una mesa para cuatro personas.

- Entonces Edward, cuéntame como fue eso del bebé de Tanya

- Fue algo así Al, sólo hacia mi trabajo… en mi día libre

- ¿En tu día libre? ¿¡En _ese_ día libre!?

- Si, Alice en _ese _día libre

_(Ese_ día libre, era el día en que Edward se fue con Bella, y Alice presintió que sería una buena noche para su hermano)

- ¿Y qué lo que sucedió?

- Lo habitual, llamaron del hospital

- Y como ellos no pueden vivir sin ti, llamaron para molestarte

- Si más o menos, únicamente, que Jessica, la enfermera de turno, me decía que había una rubia loca que no dejaría que nadie la tocara excepto, yo

- Estaba asustada Eddi, lo sabes – Dijo Tanya sintiéndose culpable. Edward detestaba que le dijeran Eddi.

- Me di cuenta de ello… cuando entré Tanya estaba arrinconada y no dejaba que nadie la tocara, le lanzó unos cojines a las enfermeras… realmente parecía una loca

- Laurent estaba en Francia, estaba sola… cuando oí tu nombre, mi primera reacción fue quererte cerca, se que eres un excelente médico… ¿quién mejor para ayudarme en ese momento que tú?

- Sabes ahora, que debes guardar reposo…

- Lo sé… es que… me faltaban algunas cosas para el cuarto del bebé

- Igual a mí – Con entusiasmo dijo Alice

- Y siempre te estaremos agradecidos por lo que hiciste por nuestro bebé

- Sé que en el pasado te ocasione mucho dolor Edward, y realmente lo siento, siento que las cosas hayan terminado así entre nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que te admiro muchísimo y te tengo mucho aprecio, eres una gran persona que merece lo mejor

Edward miraba un tanto extrañado a Tanya. ¡Qué encuentro y conversación más bizarra!

- Eh, ¿gracias?, lo siento Tanya, pero esta conversación es muy extraña… y bizarra

- Lo sé, y lo siento Eddi… pero hacía algún tiempo que necesitaba decírtelo a la cara, lo conversé con Laurent, y estuvo de acuerdo en que habían cosas del pasado que debía dejar ir y entonces…

Isabella estaba por levantarse de su mesa. Tomó su libro en las manos y siguió leyendo, mientras con torpeza se alejaba de su lugar.

Pasó con la nariz pegada al libro, al lado de Edward, ésta vez él si la vio, y su día cambió desde un horrible y desagradable día, con un encuentro un tanto extraño y con una lista interminable de compras… Se levantó, sin decirle nada a nadie, claramente lo miraron extraño. ¿Quién diablos se levanta en medio de una conversación?

- Bella – La llamó Edward

Al oír esa aterciopelada voz caramelo, a Bella se le cayeron sus libros al suelo, se puso tan nerviosa que le tiritaban las manos y rodillas, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No quiso mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía sería su perdición.

- Bella… - Edward la alcanzó, se agachó y le ayudó a recoger sus libros.

Isabella, no dejaba la vista de sus libros.

- Ah… mmm.. Hola, Edward – Dijo Bella, sin apartar la vista del suelo

Edward, tomó uno de los ejemplares, lo miró perplejo, alzó una ceja y miró a Bella, le preguntó

- Bella… ¿no estarás embarazada o sí?

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Si fuera así, me lo dirías ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? ¡Ah! ¿¡Lo dices por los libros!?... no, no tienes de que preocuparte… además, no es posible…

- Si mal no lo recuerdo estabas bajo un tratamiento hormonal, Isabella, y si, podría ocurrir… además, se que no concurriste a tu cita al centro de inseminación artificial… Entonces… sólo nos queda esa noche

- Bueno, pues, no tienes de que preocuparte – Mintió descaradamente. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, que sólo lograban deslumbrarla y perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.- Y… ¿qué te estaba diciendo?

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Edward le contestó

- Me dices que es imposible que estés embarazada

- Ah, si eso, si… no tienes de que preocuparte Edward, además, sólo fue una vez – Isabella mordió su labio inferior

- Creo que fue más que _una_ vez, Bella – Le dijo Edward, paseándose las manos por el broncíneo cabello, mostrando su nerviosismo

Isabella enrojeció como un tomate remaduro y algo como la letra de una canción _"All night long"_ resonaba en su cabeza, era una canción que solía tararear Angela cuando se refería a sus noches con Ben.

- Eh, bueno, pero yo… no lo estoy – Mintió otra vez, evitándolo a los ojos

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo has estado?

- Amm, bueno, pues bien… ¿y tú?

- Bien, aún esperando a que me devuelvas alguna de mis llamadas

Golpe bajo para Bella. En efecto, Edward la había llamado un sin fin de veces, pero siempre, le contestaba que ella lo llamaría de vuelta, y claro, jamás lo hacía. Aunque en su interior, moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero se acobardaba.

- Oh, eso, yo, lo siento, es que de verdad, he tenido mucho trabajo este último tiempo, y creo haberte dicho que no tenía ni tiempo ni corazón para comenzar una relación, menos ahora, que el negocio está creciendo tanto…

- ¿Y algún día lo tendrás?

- ¿Qué cosa?

Edward resopló. Volvió a su sonrisa ladeada

- Tiempo y corazón

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Bella, se quedó abriendo y cerrando la boca, esperando a que las ideas se formaran en su cerebro y salieran por la boca, pero nada.

- No necesitas contestarme ahora- Edward dijo, y con su dedo índice, acarició levemente el mentón de Bella, quien se estremeció al contacto.

- Yo, bueno, yo debo irme ahora Edward, ha sido un gusto verte

Isabella sintió un leve mareo que por poco la tira al suelo, y que no pasó desapercibido por Edward, quien le preguntó

- ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?... además, te noto más delgada – Dijo con preocupación. Isabella si se veía un tanto enferma. Grandes tonos violeta bajo sus párpados; más pálidos de lo normal… unos cuantos kilos menos. Si, definitivamente se veía poco saludable.

- Si, estoy bien, es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo – La gran mentira de siempre para refugiarse

- ¿Dónde ibas ahora?

- A casa

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme con un café o algo?

- Eh, es que, ya bebí algo, y sólo quiero irme a casa

- Puedo llevarte si quieres

- No, no te preocupes, vine en mi auto

- ¿En esa pieza de museo?

- No seas así con mi coche

- ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu auto?

- No es necesario

- Me darías paz mental si me lo permites

- Está bien

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la carcacha de Bella…

- Y dime Bella ¿de que van todos esos libros de embarazo? ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez?

- Eh, bueno, yo… no lo sé Edward… y… unos amigos serán padres, y creo que será un buen regalo… son muy informativos

- Ya sabes, que si necesitas algo, o si quieres preguntarme algo, puedes confiar en mi

- Gracias, Edward

- Y si quieres volver a intentarlo… ya sabes, lo del bebé, puedo ayudarte gustoso – Un muy descarado Edward le dijo a Bella

Ella, roja como un cangrejo, contestó, apenas audible, sin mirarlo a los ojos, dijo

- Gracias…lo tendré en mente… ammmm, bueno, aquí estamos… en mi coche

- Digno de una pieza de antigüedades… ¿Sabes? A mi abuelo le encantaría tenerlo en su poder, incluso, conociéndolo, lo restauraría y lo vendería a un valor incalculable

- ¿En serio?

- Te hablo en serio, es un conocido librero y anticuario… su tienda era hermosa, quedaba en Chicago… de hecho, crecí allí

- Algo así me dijo tu madre. Debe haber sido genial crecer rodeado de libros

- Bueno, si… fue de esa manera como aprendí a leer. Me gustaría que lo conocieras, es una gran persona, y extremadamente culto, es como una enciclopedia

- Sería lindo conocerlo – Bella estaba absolutamente deslumbrada

- ¿Tienes planes para el sábado que viene? – _"Por favor que diga que no, que diga no"_

Bella se lo quedó pensando un momento _"¿Qué tendría de malo si salgo con él? Además creo que en algún momento tendré que decirle…" _

- Pues, de momento no, no tengo planes

- ¿Entonces, paso por ti a medio día?

- Ah… eh, _"No puedo decirle que ya no vivo con Angela, no aún, es vergonzoso" _¿y si yo paso por ti a medio día?

- Si eso te acomoda más, perfecto, pero iremos en mi coche… el tuyo puede darnos una mala pasada

- ¡Hey! Más respeto con mi carro

- Tienes mucho apego sentimental con él

- La verdad, fue mi primer coche… fue un obsequio de mi padre

- Oh, ya veo… ¿por qué nunca hablas de ellos?

- Están muertos Edward

- Lo siento, no quise entrometerme, sé que no es mi asunto

- No, no lo sientas, ya fue hace algún tiempo, y solamente tengo este carro y la casa como recuerdo material, no creo que pueda despojarme tan pronto de él… como sea, entonces ¿quedamos el sábado?

- Te estaré esperando

Edward se acercó a Bella, y logró robarle un beso. Isabella enrojeció violentamente. No se lo esperaba.

Se subió a su auto, y se fue. Edward se quedó parado en el estacionamiento. ¡Si! ¡Demonios, sí! ¡Le había dicho que si!

De pronto, su burbuja se rompió, un mensaje de Alice…

Tendría que volver. A esa extraña y bizarra conversación con su ex novia y su actual prometido. Rarísimo.

…

Isabella llegó al cuarto de hotel.

Su misión era informarse todo lo que pudiera sobre el embarazo del cual no sabía ni cuantas semanas tenía, y, además, comenzar a buscar departamento nuevo.

Durante esa semana, leyó muchísimo. Estudio todos los libros que había comprado y también, ya tenía unas citas con una corredora de propiedades para ver departamentos. Esa semana vería unos cinco.

El primero, era un no rotundo. ¿Quién diablos puede vivir en un lugar así de pequeño?... Ni pensarlo, menos ahora que necesitaría una habitación extra para el bebé. Tal vez. Si viviera en Hong Kong, podría volver a los espacios reducidos, pero, gracias a Dios, se encontraba en su país. Fue una ardua búsqueda. Mucho caminar, tanto así, que casi se queda sin zapatos de tanto andar y andar; desde la mañana al atardecer. Pero, finalmente lo encontró, el apartamento ideal. Era pequeño, pero perfecto para lo que Isabella necesitaba en ese momento; dos habitaciones, una pequeña, para el bebé, cocina americana y una pequeña salita. No necesitaba nada más. Quedaba un poco lejos del Litchi, relativamente cerca del Hospital, y bajo el edificio, un hermoso parque de juegos para niños. Sencillamente ideal. Lo tomó en cuanto lo vio. Podría mudarse esa misma semana. Estaba feliz, radiante.

Comenzó a preparar las cosas para mudarse a su nuevo apartamento. Hacer estas cosas sola, exigía de un gran esfuerzo físico, pero ¿a quien podría pedirle ayuda? Pues no tenía a quien recurrir… aun no quería decir nada sobre su embarazo.

Comenzó a cargar sus pertenencias en su vehículo. Subió y bajó escaleras; acomodó su colchón en el suelo y algunas cosas, y debía comprar otras con urgencia.

Esa noche quedaría instalada en lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Estaba en la duda de llamar a Angela. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo peleadas en que no cruzaran ninguna palabra. ¿Pero que es lo que le diría? "Lo siento amiga, pero es que mis alocadas hormonas me hacen andar insoportable y además con nauseas todo el día" no, ciertamente no le diría eso. En algún momento lo haría, aun no sabía cuando.

…

**El día en que Aro Volturi dejó de existir**

Esa mañana, Edward estaba radiante. Al día siguiente tendría su divina y milagrosa cita con Bella, quien por fin (y gracias al cielo, Jesús, Dios, La Virgen, Los Santos, Los Ángeles, Ganesh, y todas las demás divinidades) dijo que si, y dejó de escabullirse como un conejo.

Pero, no todo puede ser perfecto. El día había comenzado con un sol maravilloso, luminoso y cálido, no obstante, a las diez y siete minutos del día viernes siete de diciembre, unas horribles y amenazantes nubes oscurecieron al astro rey, bloqueando toda su luminosidad y calidez. En ese instante, Carlisle llamó a Edward, para darle una de las peores noticias que ha recibido en la vida, un augurio de lo que el creía imposible, tan solo al oír a su padre pronunciar si nombre. Se quedó helado, de una pieza…

- ¿Cuándo?

- Fue esta madrugada Renata lo encontró…

- ¿Estás en casa?

- Alice viene en camino con Jasper

- Voy para allá

Devastado.

Desamparado.

Derribado.

Infeliz.

Triste.

Solo.

Así se sentía, con un vacío enorme.

Su abuelo, había dejado de existir. Algo que él jamás creyó posible que sucedería, o por lo menos concientemente no lo había meditado. Pero allí estaba, la muerte golpeando a su puerta, con ese aroma floral y ese hábito negro. ¿Cuántas veces había lidiado con ella? ¿Cuántas veces se había burlado de la muerte?... Pero está vez, tocó a su puerta, y se llevó a alguien muy amado, respetado y admirado.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Bella para cancelar la cita, que tanto, le costó concretar.

Isabella, le dijo que no se preocupara, que podían programarlo para otro día, y lo que necesitara, contara con ella.

Edward, fue a casa de sus padres, a programar la última despedida a su abuelo.

…

Ya era sábado. Isabella estaba triste por Edward. Sabía exactamente lo que es sentirse desamparada; sabía lo que se siente cuando muere alguien querido muy cercano. Y lo sabía muy bien, pues cuando perdió a sus padres, fue como si le arrancaran la piel y luego le tiraran ácido. Fue muy doloroso para ella… y aún no supera el duelo.

La tarde había transcurrido lenta. Ningún mensaje ni llamadas de nadie, en especial de Edward. Bella sentía la necesidad de consolarlo, quería estar con él y darle su apoyo, que él la sintiera cerca, que pudiera confiarle su dolor. Pero, por experiencia propia, sabía que tal vez, quisiera estar solo, sin ser molestado.

Finalmente, se el cansancio y un fuerte dolor en general acabaron por tumbarla a la cama. Había sido una semana extenuante. Caminó desde muy temprano en la mañana, hasta el atardecer durante días buscando el apartamento ideal; después, la mudanza. No es que tuviese tantas cosas, pero el esfuerzo físico que conlleva, fue arduo. Y desde hacía dos días que estaba con un malestar en la espalda baja y vientre. Tal vez fuera falta de comida, quizás hizo algún movimiento brusco que le ocasionó el dolor de espalda. Probablemente con el calor de la cama y un buen descansar, se le pasaría.

Despertó de madrugada, con un dolor punzante en la zona del cóccix y el vientre bajo. Pero eso no fue todo. Tenía una sensación extraña, algo no iba bien, para nada de bien.

…

Después del funeral, Edward, se fue al hospital… el trabajo, siempre le ayudaba a refugiar sus sentimientos y frustraciones. Haría turnos dobles.

Alice despertó con violencia, abrumada y exaltada. Salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Sentía que algo iba muy mal. Jasper, trató de tranquilizarla. Estaba muy alterada. De pronto… sólo lo supo. Llamó a Edward… algo estaba mal, muy mal…

…

Isabella encendió la luz de su cuarto, se destapó…

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, la desesperación se hizo presente… un manchón de rojo carmín inundaba su cama de sábanas blancas. Entró en pánico, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, a hipar, a hiperventilar. Estaba sola, estaba teniendo un aborto espontáneo y estaba sola, sin nadie que pudiese ayudarla. Estaba perdiendo a su bebé.

Trató de pensar con la mente fría. Como pudo, presa del intenso dolor que sentía, salió de la cama, tomó las llaves de su coche y su teléfono. Marcó el número de Angela, sin importar lo estúpidamente enfadadas que pudiesen estar, esto era monumentalmente más importante, y la necesitaba; aun que, no contaba con que su llamada pasara directamente al buzón de voz. Intentó tres veces más, mientras se dirigía al Hospital. Estaba muy asustada. Por primera vez, después de la muerte de sus padres que se sentía tan sola en el mundo. No quería que nada malo le pasara a su bebé, a su precioso bebé.

Ingresó al recinto hospitalario a duras penas. Afortunadamente, notaron su expresión de pánico y terror, además de una notoria mancha roja en sus blancos pantaloncillos de dormir.

La hicieron pasar a un box de atención de urgencia.

- No te preocupes linda, haremos todo lo posible para parar las contracciones – Le decía la enfermera, mientras le pinchaba con una aguja para administrarle medicamentos intravenosos

Isabella no paraba de llorar. Jamás había estado tan sola en la vida. Había pasado por muchas cosas, pero algo como esto jamás. Lágrimas anegaban los ojos de Bella y salían sin control.

- Ya viene el doctor… te pondrás bien – Continuaba diciéndole la enfermera, para calmarla

Y justamente, en ese momento, ingresa Edward al box donde en una camilla, Bella se encuentra conectada a diversos instrumentos.

- ¿Bella? – Edward miró a Isabella, mientras terminaba de comprender la escena. Inmediatamente, dejó sus sentimientos de lado, y dejó que la frialdad reinara su cuerpo. Comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente para parar ese aborto espontáneo que Isabella estaba sufriendo.

- ¡Lo s-siento… lo siento, realmente lo siento! – Se lamentaba Bella entre sollozos y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Inevitablemente, de la peor manera, Edward supo que Isabella estaba embarazada.

* * *

><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?...<p>

Espero que sea de su agrado =D, saben que si quieren algún adelanto me avisan ;)

No me odien niñas… pero a nuestra Cabezota Bella tenía que pasarle algo que la hiciera reaccionar.

Soundrack:

"Estranged" – "November Rain" Guns and Roses

"Paranoid Android" – "Karma Police" – "No Surprises" – "Fake Plastics Trees" Radiohead

"Canción para mañana" Los Bunkers

"Wish you were here" Pink Floyd

Y porsupuesto, Los Nocturnos de Chopin

Espero sus comentarios =D

Gracias por tu gran apoyo con estas locuras mias amiga Mel! Te extraño mujer, estras 3 horas que nos separan, son horribles :P

Gracias niñas bonitas por su infinita paciencia…

Un gran abrazo y besos para todas

Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI**

_**Wish you were here**_

_So, so do think you can tell_

_heaven from hell?_

_blue skies from pain?_

_Can you tell a green field?_

_from a cold steel rail?_

_a smile from a veil?_

_do you think you can tell?_

_Did they get you to trade?_

_Your heroes from ghosts_

_Hot ashes for trees_

_Hot air for a cool breeze_

_Cold comfort for change_

_Did you exchange?_

_A walk on part in the war_

_For a lead role in a cage_

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl_

_year after year_

_Running over the same old ground_

_And how we found_

_The same old fears_

_I wish you were here***_

_(Canción que Edward está oyendo en ese momento)_

En una fría y sombría esquina se hallaba Edward. Inhalando una bocanada más de humo…exhalando e inhalando… con su ipad en sus oídos, aislándose del mundo real. Preguntándose una y otra vez si es que realmente, él, estaría destinado a ser feliz alguna vez… al parecer no.

Una bocanada más…

Un poco más alto el volumen de su soundtrack del día…

Un día bastante fuerte… lleno de trabajo, lo ideal para olvidarse un tanto de sus problemas existenciales y personales…

…Pensando en su abuelo, el viejo Aro… su abuelo de verdad, no el otro tipejo que no quiso interesarse en él y que en último momento decidió entregar todos sus bienes materiales a su "desheredado" hijo, Carlisle… ¿Qué estaría haciendo el viejo y cascarrabias de Aro?... la noticia le había caído como una cubeta de hielos… Aro Volturi, quien fuese el principal ser humano que se ocupó de potenciar su precoz inteligencia y talento musical… ese abuelo adoptivo que estuvo con él en todo momento y le había inculcado el amor y valor por los libros, se había ido para siempre.

Muchas veces, Esme le instó a que viviera junto a ellos. Inclusive le había ofrecido construir una pequeña casa independiente solamente para él, pero como siempre tan terco, no quiso. Y murió. Solo.

El personal de la casa de reposo, lugar que Aro personalmente escogió para sus últimos años, comunicó que, murió mientras dormía, así que sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de una muerte apacible con total ausencia de dolor.

"_Sigo preguntándome, de que demonios me sirve ser un idiota prodigio… si siempre acaban mal las cosas… como quisiera que estuvieses acá para discutir de algo más trascendental que mis propias estúpidas crisis existenciales" _Meditaba Edward, mientras consumía su cigarrillo…

- Vamos hijo, ya es hora – Dijo Carlisle, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su primogénito, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Era la hora de la parte más difícil. Al menos para él.

Detestaba tener que demostrar sentimientos ante personas que apenas conocía. Sinceramente, Edward, no era muy amigo de las masas de personas. Prefería mantenerse de bajo perfil.

Padre e hijo, bajaron las escaleras de la hermosa y antigua biblioteca pública de Seattle, la cual era el lugar donde se velaban los restos de Aro Volturi, el espacio ideal para despedir a un gran librero miembro de la más alta elite de los círculos culturales del país. Gran cantidad de sus libros, se hallaban en ese lugar, como donativo, una vez que cerró las puertas de su antigua librería de Chicago, y decidió mudarse a Seattle, para estar un poco más cerca de su querida familia adoptiva. Más bien, fue Alice, quien le persuadió de venirse a vivir más cerca. No quería, pero ¿cómo resistirse a esos hermosos ojos azules y a ese puchero infantil?

Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando, tanto de flores como de personas que respetaban el intelecto y conocimiento literario de Aro. Unas cuantas mujeres llorando, otras, lloriqueando más por mera actuación que por sentimiento. Actores, periodistas, cantantes líricos, escritores, artistas visuales, médicos, estudiantes de literatura, entre otros personajes, se agruparon para despedir al viejo cascarrabias… Edward sentía un profundo agradecimiento por aquellas personas que fueron a mostrar sus más íntimos respetos hacia su abuelo… miraba a su madre, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, hinchados de tanto llorar la pérdida de su amigo y mentor; observaba a su padre, con una expresión de dolor indescifrable, tratando de contener la tristeza de Esme. A la izquierda, su pequeña hermana, Alice, con su enorme y abultado vientre, llevando a su sobrina y sus ojos cerrados, llorando, aferrada a Jasper, quien trazaba círculos en su espalda, a modo de consuelo. Miraba a su familia… dolida… a su derecha, su "hermano por elección propia" Emmett, junto a su hermosa Rosalie, con a ellos, incondicionales, como una gran familia. No obstante, se sentía solo. A pesar de estar acompañado, se sentía solo, e incomprendido. Siempre se sintió extraño, un intruso… inclusive frente a sus padres.

Ya era hora de dar el último adiós a su gran amigo… Junto a Carlisle, Edward tomó el féretro con su mano, y caminaron hacia lo que sería el último gran viaje de Aro…

….

**Siete días antes del funeral de Aro Volturi**

La vida de Isabella se estaba complicando un poco. Angela estaba viviendo un cándido y tórrido romance con Ben; habían decidido revivir todos los años que pasaron separados… su vida sexual, era… bastante ruidosa… todo el edificio se había reparado en ello. Además, Bella, dejó de asistir a los controles con Edward. Es más, ni si quiera había averiguado por otro ginecólogo que controlara su embarazo y tampoco le había dicho algo a Angela, a decir verdad, no le había dicho a nadie sobre su estado; de hecho, Angela creía que no se había atrevido a hacerse la inseminación artificial, y todo el proyecto de maternidad quedó en el olvido.

Sus nauseas eran atroces, y no tan solo en la mañana, cualquier olor que ella encontrase "fuerte", hacia que se pusiera verde. Más de alguna vez en la cocina del Litchi, casi vomita sobre un filete de salmón… Ni si quiera ella sabía como lo hacía para aguantar esos enormes deseos por vomitar. Odiaba tener que preparar pollo… ese olorcillo que desprendía cada vez que tenía que adobarlo o descuerarlo… simplemente asqueroso.

Muchas veces Angela la escuchó vomitar por las mañanas… y también por las noches… se preguntaba si su amiga estaba bien… actuaba muy extraño, solía preguntarse si es que estaba realmente enferma de algo, o es que se estaba volviendo bulímica.

"_¡Mierda no! ¿¡Y ahora que hago!?... ¿Ir a algún control médico? Por ejemplo… ¡Ya cállate estúpida voz de mi conciencia!_ "

Pensaba Isabella… mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero… definitivamente sus pantalones ya no le cerraban. Tenía un notorio bultito entre las caderas, demasiado grande para tener apenas unas trece semanas. Ya toda su ropa estaba remendada, no tenía ningún pantalón que ponerse, por lo menos alguno que le disimulara su pancita.

Finalmente, decidió ponerse el dichoso pantalón que había usado las últimas semanas, el más ancho que no le apretaba su pequeño vientre, y la única blusa, que caía como campana, hasta cinco centímetros bajo el hueso de la cadera.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Sin duda, estaba ojerosa y de un aspecto ligeramente verdoso, como un zombi… cualquier olor extraño, la haría vomitar; y así fue, sintió el aroma del café recién hecho, más tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa… las nauseas llegaron para apoderarse de su cuerpo. Literalmente, parecía una escena sacada del exorcista. Era algo que se repetía mañana a mañana, eso, sin nombrar las enormes jaquecas de las cuales era víctima.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Angela desde la puerta del baño, mientras Isabella se abrazaba al sanitario, devolviendo todo lo poco que alcanzó a cenar la noche anterior.

- Bella… ¡Bella voy a entrar! – No hubo respuesta de Bella quien seguía devolviéndolo todo.

Finalmente Angela ingresó al baño. Isabella ya había vomitado todo, y estaba tirando de la cadena del retrete.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada Ang, nada de que preocuparse

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si te oigo vomitar a cada rato? ¿Estás enferma de algo? ¿Tienes anorexia? Mira que si es eso, es una brutalidad de tu parte creerte una gorda, por que no lo eres, al contrario, eres tan delgada que pareciera que cuando sopla el viento, éste te levanta como una pluma

- No Ang, no estoy anoréxica ni nada de eso… tal vez, tal vez comí algo que no estaba bien

- Pero… ya llevas bastante tiempo con esos vómitos extraños…¿qué tal si vas a médico?...¿Qué tal si vas a ver a Edward?

- Mmmm… Edward… lo pensaré ¿si? T e prometo que si sigo mal iré al doctor

- Está bien…digamos por esta vez que te creo… ¿desayunarás con nosotros? – _"Nosotros"_ ese pronombre personal en plural, que tanto había estado escuchando durante estos últimos tres meses, y que tanto le incomodaba. Esos "nosotros"… tan acaramelados siempre, que cada vez que se besaban, olvidaban al resto y se encerraban en su burbuja privada de felicidad y lujuria, haciendo que el resto, sobre todo Bella, se sintieran bastante incómodos en su presencia.

- No creo que sea bueno… ya ves, que lo he eliminado todo, tal vez más tarde tome un té de hierbas, creo que eso me sentará mejor

Angela la miró de pies a cabeza… había algo que no le cuadraba… Bella estaba demasiado distante con ella. Desde siempre habían sido grandes amigas y confidentes, crecieron juntas, fueron a la escuela primaria y secundaria juntas; al morir los padres de Isabella, vivió con Angela y su familia, fueron hermanas. Asistieron juntas a la Escuela de Cocina… y juntas, abrieron el Litchi. Entonces ¿qué diablos sucedía con Bella? ¿Qué demonios había sucedido que la sentía tan apática y distante? (además de esa evidente delgadez que se estaba acentuando cada vez más, esas ojeras violáceas bajo sus parpados, ese tono blancuzco verdoso que tenía durante las mañanas… a simple vista, Bella estaba más delgada que antes… pero se veía mal, fea, enfermiza) ¿Será que estaba con algún estúpido arranque de envidia por la relación candente que la que Angela y Ben estaban enredados cada vez más? Pues eso no lo sabía.

…

Dio un paseo por Forks, días antes, Jacob Balck, su amigo de infancia y actual arrendatario de su casa (la propiedad que heredó de sus padres) tenía dos noticias grandes y buenas que contarle. Así que, con cuidado, fue a su pueblo natal.

Leah y Jacob la esperaban en la sala con un humeante y delicioso chocolate caliente.

Isabella descendió su de coche, y observó alrededor... árboles, y más árboles, verde… esas nubes que siempre amenazan con dejar caer un diluvio universal… que maravilloso se sentía estar en casa otra vez. Tomó una bocanada de aire fresco e ingresó a la casa que tantos recuerdos familiares le traía.

Jacob se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y estamparle un enorme abrazo. Siempre le sentaba de maravilla los cálidos abrazos de Jacob, era como tener un sol personal a su alrededor.

- También te he extrañado Jake – Dijo Isabella, una vez que logró deshacerse del abrazo de Jacob.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Siempre que trato de localizarte es como si la tierra te tragara

- No es para tanto Jake

- Si que lo es Bella – Una sonriente Leah, le tendió una taza de reconfortante chocolate caliente, que hizo que todos los sentidos de Isabella se volcaran a aquella irresistible taza.

Se sentaron en la sala, en la cual, alguna vez en un pasado distante, Bella jugaba a sus muñecas, mientras veía a sus padres bailar o abrazarse tiernamente. El recuerdo, hizo que Isabella cerrara los ojos, y unas lágrimas casi invisibles rodaron por su ahora extremadamente delgado rostro.

Jacob, no paraba de sonreír, es más, tenía en el rostro una expresión casi estúpida. Leah, le golpeó con el codo, para hacerlo reaccionar. Ambos se hallaban sentados en el sofá frente a Bella.

- Oh, si, casi lo olvido, tengo dos grandes noticias, una es más grande que la otra- Un nervioso Jacob se levantó de su silla y daba grandes zancos por la sala

- Vamos Jake, desembucha – Le alentaba Isabella, mientras se entregaba por completo a ese delicioso chocolate

- Si bueno, primero la grande y la grandísima al final

- ¿Recuerdas a Sam?

- ¿El novio de Emily?

- Hace algún tiempo hemos estado trabajando con cultivos orgánicos y que ya han dado sus frutos, hace algunos días, nos notificaron que fuimos seleccionados por una entidad de gobierno para aportarnos en capital, de esta manera, ahora podemos trabajar como pequeños empresarios. Yo sé que adoras las verduras frescas y siempre las buscas lo local y de preferencia orgánica e hidropónica, en fin, te estoy ofreciendo, ser tus proveedores de cultivos orgánicos e hidropónicos ¿Qué me dices?

- ¡Es simplemente genial Jake! ¡No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso! ¡Y…Claro que si!... Es maravilloso que hayas pensado en el restorant como cliente… ¡esto es genial!

- Y otra cosa más…

- ¿La grandísima?

- Bella… Leah y yo…- La interpelada se puso de pie, junto a su pareja

- ¿Van a casarse? – Preguntó Isabella enarcando una ceja

- Creo que eso ya lo sabías…- Le contestó Leah con una amable sonrisa

Leah y Jacob se miraron. Él se posicionó detrás de su futura esposa y la abrazó, dejando sus manos en su vientre. Leah, tomó las manos de Jake. Bella (con lo hormonal que estaba) comenzó a llorar de la emoción

- ¡Ay! ¡Jake, Leah! – Logró decir Isabella con un nudo en la garganta

- Bella, estamos "embarazados" – Soltó Jacob con su estúpida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

- Y nos gustaría mucho que fueses la madrina de nuestro bebé – Leah se dirigió a Isabella con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa

Bella se emocionó, comenzó a llorar, y no había quien parara ese diluvio de lágrimas. Hipaba, moqueba. Y cuando creía que había terminado de llorar, miraba a Jake y Leah, allí parados frente a ella, y volvía a lloriquear. Entre medio de sus sollozos, pudo articular algo que poco se entendió, pero finalmente captaron el mensaje. Isabella estaba feliz, muy feliz por su amigo y la novia de éste. Tendrían un pequeño. Y estaban juntos, como una familia, serían una familia… ya eran una familia. Por un lado, Bella estaba feliz y contenta con la gran noticia… y por otro, ella misma le daba una lástima atroz… ella también estaba embarazada… pero sola.

Antes de irse, y asegurarles que estaba bien, que solamente había sido la emoción del momento, volvió a felicitarlos y decirles lo feliz que se encontraba por ellos y el gran honor que es ser la madrina de ese pequeño que estaría por llegar a este mundo.

Finalmente, se subió a su auto, rumbo al restorant.

…

Isabella, llegó a duras penas al Litchi. Su carcacha que tiene por auto, casi la deja tirada por el camino unas cuantas veces.

Se puso su mandil, tratando de disimular su pancita y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Ahora, la cosa se ponía peor, debía prepara pollo. Apestoso y fétido pollo.

Casi vomitando encima del pollo, logró prepararlo.

El personal de la cocina, notaba que Bella estaba muy rara. Ya no tenía esa pasión, amor, dedicación y perfección al hacer sus platos, ahora estaban como si los hubiese hecho cualquier aprendiz de cocinero. Sus comidas quedaban sin sazón e insípidas. Paul quería hablar con ella, pero no se atrevía; en algunas ocasiones se lo había comentado a Angela, es más, él mismo, muchas veces tuvo que arreglar las preparaciones antes de que salieran de la cocina.

- Paul, quedas a cargo, voy a la oficina, muero del dolor de cabeza – Dijo Isabella. Necesitaba salir de la cocina. La mezcla de olores la mareaba.

- Eh… Bella, la verdad queríamos todos hablar contigo jefa

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Quiénes todos?

En efecto eran todos: Angela, Paul, Seth, Quil, Embry y Emily

Todos quienes trabajaban en el restorant con Isabella, a excepción del resto de los meseros

- Mira, Bella… este último tiempo sentimos que ya no tienes la misma entrega y dedicación… es más, muchas veces he tenido que intervenir tus preparaciones por que están insípidas, mal montadas y presentadas, y sin nombrar, lo desabridas que se encuentran, hay algunos clientes que se han quejado – Dijo Paul

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? ¿¡Que apesto en la cocina!?

- Nena, no se trata de eso – Comentó Angela, en un tono conciliador

- Entonces ¿de que va la queja exactamente? – Bella trataba de disimular las lágrimas que estaban por caer. ¡Malditas hormonas!

- Bella, es simple, ya no cocinas como antes, a tus platos les falta sazón y forma. Cocinas por obligación, no por pasión, que era lo que te caracterizaba… Mil veces he tenido que intervenirlos, cosa que no debería, pero lo hacemos, me avergüenza ver que un plato salga así de la cocina –Dijo Quil

Isabella cerró los ojos muy fuerte para contener esa represa de lágrimas que estaba por desbordarse. Apretó los puños a un costado y apretujó muy fuerte la mandíbula antes de decir algo. No quería que la vieran llorar, nunca lo había hecho en público (a excepción de su amigo Jake que la había visto llorar mil veces a lo largo de su vida) y mucho menos ahora, con su equipo de trabajo criticándola.

- Entonces ¿eso es todo? ¿Qué apesto en la cocina? ¿¡Algo más que decir!?

- Si Bella, creemos que sería bueno que te tomes un descanso- Una muy seria Angela le dijo a Isabella

- ¿Cómo que un descanso?

- Bella, últimamente te ves mal, disculpa si te ofendo, pero realmente te ves mal, estás mucho más delgada, ojerosa, y siempre traes cara de que estas por vomitar…¿de verdad no estas enferma? De verdad que estamos preocupados por ti- Dijo Seth

- Isabella… creo que te haría bien descansar, tal vez estás bajo mucha presión, el Litchi está creciendo mucho más de lo que nosotras creíamos- Comentó Angela

- ¿Quieres que renuncie? ¿¡Eso es lo que quieres Weber!?

- ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Que demonios es lo que te sucede mujer!?

- ¡Quieres que renuncie por que ya no te hago falta para el estúpido restorant!

Los ánimos de las dos mujeres creadoras del Litchi estaban en estado de ebullición.

- ¿¡Qué mierdas dices!? ¿¡Te estás escuchando!?

- ¡Claro! ¡Ahora que Paul y Quil se saben las preparaciones a mi, ya no me necesitas en este lugar!

- ¡Demonios Swan! ¡Deja de hablar estupideces sin sentido! ¡Esa "semi anorexia" que tienes te esta dejando sin cerebro!

- ¿¡Ahora soy una descerebrada!? ¡Te recuerdo que esta estúpida descerebrada te dio la idea de este restorant!

- ¡No tienes para que recordármelo ni restregármelo por la cara! ¡Claro que lo sé idiota! ¡Y como tu socia te exijo que te tomes dos semanas de licencia para que descanses y cambies esa horrible cara con la que vienes a trabajar diariamente!

- ¿¡Horrible cara!? ¡Talvez no la traería si tú y el imbécil de tu novio dejaran de follar por un momento y me dejaran dormir en vez de gritar como cerdos en un matadero!

- ¿¡Qué es lo que has dicho!?

- ¡Lo que oíste!

- ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Estás celosa por que yo soy feliz!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es que de tanto follar has perdido neuronas!? ¿¡Qué ridiculeces dices!?

- ¿¡Es que nadie puede ser feliz si tu no lo eres!?

- ¡Ya cállate, Weber!

- ¡Estás celosa y para rematar las cosas eres anoréxica o peor aún, bulímica!

- ¡No estoy celosa! ¡Ni soy bulímica ni anoréxica!

- ¿¡Así!? ¡Pues no te creo ni una jodida palabra! ¡Si no eres anoréxica, prueba este trozo de pollo!

Al sólo olerlo, y que Angela se lo acercara, comenzó a darle náuseas. Isabella le dio un manotazo a la cuchara que Angela le acercaba. El pollo cayó al suelo, dejando una mancha de aceite y vegetales desparramados por el suelo.

- ¡Ya basta de este circo!- Isabella se estaba sacando el mandil y su gorro de chef. Los tiró al suelo, dio media vuelta, enfrentando a Paul y a Quil, les apuntó con su delicado y pequeño dedo índice- Ustedes dos, Paul y Quil, quedan a cargo de la cocina, ya saben como preparar todo, háganlo bien _"con pasión"_- diciéndolo en su mejor tono sarcástico imitándolos a ellos cuando se lo comentaron en su queja- Y tu Weber, no te preocupes, te dejaré a ti a tu noviecito de secundaria revivir su amorío… ya no me verás en el departamento cuando llegues… y desde ahora en adelante, nuestra relación será absolutamente profesional- Isabella estaba dando la vuelta al pomo de la puerta trasera de salida cuando se detuvo, y miró a Angela con una expresión que ella no supo interpretar, parecía una mezcla de pedir ayuda a gritos y una soledad enorme- Una cosa más, el Litchi, tiene un nuevo proveedor… Emily puede darles los detalles… Adiós.

Isabella dio un portazo, y se largó.

…

Llegó a su casa, que pronto sería su ex casa, comenzó a hacer sus maletas, y en bolsas y cajas comenzó a poner sus pocas pertenencias… Sus cuchillos y vajilla favorita; sus libros de cocina, su café y cafetera, su colección de tacitas para el té; su cuadro (más bien un reproducción) de El Beso de Gustav Klimt; sus fotografías; sus cojines. Por falta de espacio dejó algunas cosas. Con bastante esfuerzo bajó sus pertenencias desde el décimo piso, hasta donde había dejado su coche aparcado. Fueron alrededor de unos cinco viajes, haciendo fuerza que no es lo adecuado para una mujer embarazada en el primer trimestre.

Puso las llaves en el contacto y se largó.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas sin sentido. Finalmente se detuvo en un callejón oscuro, y se entregó al mar de emociones que tenía. Lloró y lloró, hasta que ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Se dijo a si misma que tenía que buscar un lugar donde dormir para pronto comenzar una búsqueda exhaustiva de un nuevo departamento.

…

El hotel que escogió Isabella, no era del todo malo, contaba con servicio a la habitación y los servicios básicos que era lo que en este momento necesitaba. Se quedó allí, tumbada de espaldas mirando el cielo raso, recordando todo lo sucedido. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a este punto? ¿En que momento se salio todo de su control?

Todo parecía tan irreal.

De un momento a otro, había perdido a su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué no se sentía capaz de contarle sobre su embarazo y se lo seguía ocultando? ¿Por qué se fue en primera instancia esa madrugada cuando pudo quedarse en esa mullida y reconfortante cama a la espera de Edward?... No, tuvo que largarse y arruinar su única posibilidad de ser feliz.

¿Es que siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Siempre era ella quien estaba boicoteando sus relaciones? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz y ya?

Al día siguiente, se pondría a buscar su nuevo apartamento. No quería gran cosa, solo un lugar donde refugiarse y tener la intimidad que necesitaba.

…

- No Alice, no necesito otro libro nuevo- Dijo Edward tapándose la cara con la almohada. Debió haberle quitado la llave extra en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Ese duendillo lleno de energía positiva lo estaba mareando un poco.

- Vamos, acompáñame, yo creo que tu sobrina va a necesitar muchos libros de cuentos… Y abre las cortinas… ¡Cielos! ¡Cada vez te pareces más a Bridget Jones!

A Alice le aterrizó una almohada en su cabeza.

- ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con tu sobrina!

- No le di a tu barriga, le di a tu cabeza

- Levántate y acompáñame

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irritante pequeño demonio?

- Por que soy tu muy amada hermana menor que viene a sacarte de tu… auto exilio sentimental

Edward negó con la cabeza. Alice no tenía remedio. Finalmente acompañó a su hermana al centro comercial. Era su día de descanso, en el cual había pensado quedarse durmiendo hasta el día siguiente y no saber de nadie; ahora su decepción de la vida en general en la oscuridad de su habitación, en donde una vez, compartió la calidez de su cama con Isabella. Se hubiese quedado ahí, recordando la última vez se la sintió tan cálida. Pero en vez de eso, ese pequeño torbellino que tiene por hermana, irrumpió en la tranquilidad de su departamento y lo sacó de la cama.

- ¡Sal!

- Está bien, pero no te demores, que además, necesito pasar por la tienda de niños

- ¿No crees que ya tiene suficiente ropa como hasta que cumpla…mmm, unos quince años?

- No, jamás será suficiente… además, ¿Quién dijo que iba por ropita de bebé? Necesito…otras cosas

- Si, claro…

- Es verdad

Alice salió de la habitación. Tomó entre sus manos la fotografía donde esta junto a Edward… se rió ante el recuerdo. Su desgarbado y flacucho hermano, con esas gafas enormes... siempre contándole cuentos a la hora de dormir y cuidando de ella. Pero también otro recuerdo desagradable le llegó, tal y como hubiese sido ayer. La intensidad de lo ocurrido quedó grabada en su memoria, tanto con detalles, olores, sabores y texturas. Edward debía tener unos quince años por esa época (ya vestía de negro y oía The Cure, era un chico gótico…), Alice, tan sólo cinco. Carlisle ya se encontraba trabajando en el Hospital General de Chicago. Esme por su parte, por fin había logrado graduarse de Literatura Inglesa, y ahora se encontraba haciendo una maestría en Comunicaciones, por supuesto, seguía trabajando con Aro, logrando que su librería y tienda de antigüedades creciera a un ritmo acelerado. Ese día Carlisle llegaría tarde, pues había avisado que se encontraba con mucho trabajo. Esme tenía clases en la Universidad, por lo tanto, Edward se quedaría en casa cuidando de su pequeña hermana. Después de cenar, venía un tortuosa media hora de dibujos infantiles, que Alice tanto amaba, y Edward tanto detestaba. Casi era la hora de dormir de Alice, cuando en ese instante, tocan a la puerta del pequeño y modesto apartamento. Edward abrió la puerta, delante de él, se encontraba un tipo de edad avanzada, de cabellos grisáceos y una mirada azul penetrante, fría y desafiante. El hombre miró ceñudo a Edward, lo examinó de pies a cabeza, vio por encima del hombro y observó a Alice, con su pijama de Barney y con su Winnie the Pooh en sus brazos. Él hombre, por fin habló…

- ¿No vas a dejarme entrar, muchacho?- Dijo el extraño con un profundo e intenso acento inglés británico

- ¿Debería? ¿Quién es usted?- Edward ya lo había notado, el parecido con Carlisle era innegable, este viejo, era William Cullen, el abuelo que Edward jamás llegó a conocer, ya que él le había rechazado antes de si quiera nacer.

- Tu abuelo, si eso responde a tu pregunta

- ¿Mi abuelo? Lo siento, creo que usted se ha equivocado, mi abuelo materno está muerto, y el único abuelo que yo conozco… no es usted – Contestó ácidamente. Generalmente, Edward, era un encanto, con muy buen trato y modales, pero en esta ocasión, fue lo más grosero que pudo.

- ¡Niño insolente! ¿A caso tu padre no te ha hablado de mí?

Edward aun no dejaba ingresar a aquel hombre, que decía que era su pariente.

- Pues la verdad, no… Pero no hay que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que usted le dio la espalda cuando más necesitaba a su padre… No sé con que derecho viene hasta acá y su auto proclama mi abuelo ¿acaso sabe mi nombre completo o el de la pequeña? ¿Si quiera sabe que edad tengo?

El hombre calló por unos instantes. La ira que sentía iba en aumento, su mirada azul cobalto se tornaba cada vez más fría.

- Déjame entrar de una vez y termina con esas estupideces

- No sé que es lo que trama al venir acá… adelante, si necesita algo, sírvase solo… no soy empleado de nadie, menos de un don nadie que en mi vida había visto… Ven pequeña, vamos a dormir-le dijo a Alice, quien miraba extrañada toda la escena-… Y no toque nada

El viejo, se quedó de pie en la pequeña salita, mirando a su alrededor. Se daba cuenta de cuantas cosas había perdido tras quince años de darle la espalda a su hijo… a su incomprendido y rebelde hijo, que ya no era un adolescente. Carlisle, se había convertido en un padre y jefe de familia a muy corta edad. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a las fotografías familiares. Una fotografía de Edward con la pequeña, que no sabía como se llamaba… Diplomas, tanto de Esme como de Carlisle, ambos con calificaciones sobresalientes. Trofeos y medallas de Edward. Aparentemente era un chico muy listo. Un piano, desgastado, pero a fin de cuentas, un piano.

Edward volvió a la sala. Se quedó mirando a su abuelo, con una expresión hosca en su rostro.

- ¿Aún sigue aquí? Tenía la esperanza de que su hubiese marchado…

- ¿Siempre eres así de grosero, mal educado e irritante?

- No, no siempre… ahora, si me disculpa debo practicar

Edward, tomó una de sus partituras y se dirigió al piano. Piano que Esme halló en un remate y con parte de sus ahorros le compró el instrumento a Edward. En cuanto, se dieron cuenta que era más listo de lo normal, comenzaron a estimular su inteligencia. Ese viejo piano, ya llevaba junto a Edward diez años.

Puso sus manos en las teclas, y la magia nació por si sola… comenzó a tocar los Nocturnos de Frédéric Chopin, Nocturno en Si Mayor op. 62 Nº 1.

Alice se encontraba despierta en su habitación, maravillada de la música que podía tocar su hermano. Abrió la puerta, apenas podía verse que se encontraba tras ella.

William por su parte, estaba boquiabierto. Nunca creyó, jamás pasó por su cabeza que pudiese tener un nieto con ese talento maravilloso. Si bien su hijo tenía talento musical, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que tocara la guitarra de la manera tan estridente y ruidosa.

La música seguía flotando por la habitación. Alice seguía en la puerta de su habitación oyendo como su hermano daba vida a las notas musicales.

William, absolutamente anonadado por el talento musical de Edward, no se dio cuenta cuando Carlisle cruzó por el umbral de la puerta. Su sonrisa al oír a su primogénito tocar el piano, desapareció en cuanto vio quien estaba de pie en la salita.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó con una mezcla de precaución y asombro, sin perder la calma y serenidad

- También me da gusto volver a verte, hijo

- Edward, puedes retirarte

El interpelado asintió con la cabeza, pero dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación hacia su padre. La comunicación silenciosa entre los dos era asombrosa. Edward, sabía que Carlisle estaría bien.

- No sabía que el chico tocara el piano tan bien

- Por su puesto que no lo sabes – Dijo Carlisle con una serenidad increíbles. No quería una discusión frente a los niños.

William necesitaba hablar con su hijo, pero ya no sabía como hacerlo. Después de quince años, volver a verlo, tratar de entablar una conversación, sería bastante difícil. Cerró los ojos, y se apretó el puente de la nariz, con los dedos índice y pulgar.

- Carlisle, no he venido a discutir, necesito hablar de algo muy importante

- Se me hace muy difícil padre

- Sé que en el pasado, fui, bastante… egoísta

- ¿Egoísta? Cruel es un mejor calificativo para tu actuar

- ¿Me ofrecerías algún trago?

- Lo siento, no tenemos alcohol en esta casa, si quieres puedo ofrecerte un té o agua

- Agua estaría bien

Después de un momento de incómodo silencio, Carlisle le ofreció tomar asiento a su padre. Mientras, Edward y Alice, oían la conversación, ocultos en la oscuridad del cuarto.

- Bien, pues tú dirás ¿a que has venido realmente?

- Hijo… Veo por tus diplomas que te convertiste en médico… tal y como lo querías

Carlisle suspiró, esta conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte, no obstante, en ningún momento perdió la templanza.

- Carlisle – Retomó la conversación William- sé que hice mal en darte la espalda como lo hice, pero debes comprender que quería y siempre he deseado lo mejor para ti

- Y eso significaba, desde tu punto de vista, ¿dejar abandonados a mi esposa e hijo?... ¿Qué clase de humano crees que soy? Jamás se me pasó eso por la cabeza, ¿Crees que mi madre se hubiese sentido orgullosa de mí si no hubiese permanecido junto a Esme?... A diferencia tuya, yo no soy un monstruo, ni pretendo serlo – Dijo Carlisle. Con una serenidad increíble

- Has cambiado hijo, puedo notarlo

- Por supuesto que lo he hecho, ya no soy ese adolescente errante a quien abandonaste en un país que no era el suyo, con una novia embarazada… tuve que madurar rápido, el niño que venía en camino me necesitaba y por supuesto que aún lo hace… así como también mi pequeña princesa…

- Quiero enmendar mis acciones, volví a redactar el testamento, Carlisle

- No me interesa tu dinero, tengo un buen empleo, y disfruto de lo que hago, soy bueno en lo que hago

- Lo sé… escúchame por favor… me agradaría muchísimo, si vuelves a casa conmigo…

- ¿A casa? ¿A casa dices? Este es mi hogar, donde se encuentre mi familia

- Yo también soy de tu familia

- Hace casi dos décadas que dejaste de serlo, ese mismo día en que decidiste abandonarme… No sé que es lo que te propones o cual es tu afán… ¿Por qué nunca eres capaz de decirme las cosas mirándome a la cara?

- Hijo…

- Pues dime, ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?

- Creía que podía enmendar mis errores

- Padre, eso no es algo tan fácil, no es como poner y pegar algo que has roto… compréndeme a mi, yo ya no confío en ti, antepusiste todos tus intereses a los míos, me abandonaste, cuando más necesite de ti como padre

- Lo siento… de verdad lo siento, pero esa chica no te convenía

- Esa chica, se llama Esmerald, es mi esposa y madre de mis hijos… ¿y qué sabes tu si me conviene o no? ¿Sabes a caso lo brillante que es? ¿Sabes que gracias a sus sacrificios podemos estar aquí donde estamos? ¿Sabes que gracias a Esme, es que pude finalizar al escuela de medicina y convertirme en lo que soy ahora?... Pues no, no lo sabes, por que decidiste dejar que tu orgullo y prejuicio reinara ante todo

- Sé que ha pasado un tiempo

- ¿Un tiempo? Padre, han sido quince años en que no he sabido nada de ti… hasta ahora. Dime una cosa ¿para que te tomaste la molestia?

- Carlisle… tengo cáncer – Ya no más rodeos, fue directo al grano

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Me lo diagnosticaron hace algunos meses, fue cuando decidí que debía buscarte… y no fue fácil

- ¿Qué tipo de cáncer tienes?

- Es un cáncer hepático… pero, ya está ramificado por todo el organismo

- Entonces es una metástasis… - Carlisle suspiró u se paseo las manos por su cabello- Pues esto no me lo esperaba… ¿Y que es lo que creías que lograrías presentándote después de tantos años?

- La verdad no lo sé, sólo, es solamente que quería volver a verte… No sabes lo doloroso que ha sido todo esto

- Tu eres el gran culpable de que las cosas resultaran así… mira hasta donde te llevaron tu orgullo y terquedad… Pudiste haber sido parte de la vida de Edward pero lo rechazaste…

- Sé que ya no tengo suficiente tiempo para que perdones mi actuar…

- Padre, en algún momento de mi vida, dejé todo ese rencor que sentía hacia ti… lo dejé ir… no te odio, tal vez lo hice en una primera instancia, pero no lo hago ahora, en algún momento de mi vida, perdoné todo tu actuar… si te lo digo ahora, es solo para sacarme de encima, lo que hace años he querido decirte sin tener la oportunidad de poder hacerlo – Un sereno Carlisle se enfrentaba a su padre, tras años de abandono. Él mismo estaba asombrado de su templanza y claridad al pensar.

- Dime algo… ¿cómo se llama la pequeña?

- Mary Alice… como mamá

Poco tiempo después, William Cullen falleció. No cumplió su cometido, pero si pudo pedir disculpas por su actuar en el pasado. Alice y Edward, no sintieron su partida; únicamente, sintieron tristeza por Carlisle.

Al morir William, dejó todos sus bienes materiales, acciones en la bolsa y una enorme suma de dinero a su hijo Carlisle, además de un fideicomiso para Edward y Alice, que se haría efecto en cuanto cumpliesen los veinticinco años. No obstante dejó estipulado un suculento fondo para pagar los estudios de Alice y Edward. A Esme, le pagó sus deudas universitarias y su maestría en comunicaciones.

Para Carlisle, fue un duro golpe. "_Tanto tiempo desperdiciado"_, solía repetirse una y otra vez. Con el incondicional apoyo de Esme y su gran amigo Aro, logró sobreponerse.

….

- Alice

- Edward

- Ésta vez, yo conduzco

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi conducción?

- Nada, hermanita, es solamente que tu enorme barriga puede golpearse con el volante

En respuesta, Alice le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Mientras Edward conducía, preguntó a su hermana.

- ¿Qué era lo que pensabas taaaan profundamente en mi sala?

- Ah, eh, la verdad, estaba recordando cuando William llegó de imprevisto a casa…

- Lo recuerdo también

…

Un horrible despertar tuvo Isabella. Dolor de espalda, cuello y cintura. Sin ánimos de comer nada.

Tomó su laptop y comenzó a buscar algo de información sobre el embarazo en Internet. ¿Es que realmente era normal tener ese tipo de nauseas?

Todo lo que busco, no le daba respuestas certeras. Además, aprovechó el momento para averiguar sobre algún otro médico ginecólogo que pudiese controlar su embarazo, pediría cita con ella. Eso es, eso es lo que haría. Sería una excepcional y muy responsable embarazada, ya basta de miedos e inseguridades. Tomó el teléfono y marco.

- _Consulta de la Doctora Proctor_

- Si, hola, quisiera una cita con la Doctora Jane Proctor, por favor

_- Dejeme ver… tengo fechas disponibles a partir del 20 de diciembre_

- Pero eso es en… casi tres semanas más ¿no tiene algo antes a esa fecha?

_- No, no hay nada, la doctora se encuentra fuera del país en este momento ¿tomará la hora?_

- Si está bien, la tomo

_- Muy bien, ¿señorita?_

- Isabella Swan

_- Entonces, señorita Swan, para el día jueves 20 de diciembre a las 16:00 hrs._

- Está bien, muchas gracias

Se tumbó otra vez en la cama.

Haría las cosas bien… la decisión estaba tomada, sería una madre ejemplar..aunque tuviese que hacer las cosas sola, sin Angela ni… ni el padre del bebé…

_¿Qué diría Edward de todo esto? _Tenía serias dudas en decirle o no…

La verdad, Isabella Swan, estaba asustada y confundida. Jamás en su vida sintió una entrega de esa manera cuando estuvo con Edward. Nunca se había enamorado… excepto por esta vez. Había abierto su corazón, pero temía salir lastimada. No obstante, esto no lo sabía de manera conciente; todo su subconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas, era ella quien boicoteaba sus relaciones sentimentales haciendo que no fuese capaz de relacionarse con nadie, únicamente con Angela… su fiel amiga, confidente y hermana por elección, Angela… con quien se había peleado a muerte, por tratar de esconder su secreto. ¿Qué le diría ella de todo este enredo que solita creó? Pues, la respuesta es clara, le diría que no sea idiota y corra tras el hombre que le ofrece su vida en bandeja de plata.

Por lo menos, Bella tenía algo claro, estaba embarazada, sería madre, y en tres semanas más iría a un chequeo médico. Solamente, era de esperar, que esa tal doctora Jane Proctor, fuese de confianza e hiciese que Isabella se sintiera cómoda con ella. Pero nada sería como con Edward…

Decidió levantarse, aunque sin ganas, esas nauseas eran horribles ¿no se suponían que paraban hasta el inicio del segundo trimestre? ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo saberlo? ¡Si Isabella no había vuelto a ir a un control médico, por consiguiente ella creía que tenía unos tres meses de embarazo, cuando tal vez, tuviese más o menos!

Finalmente, salió del cuarto del hotel donde se quedaba… no era lo más lujoso, pero a ella no le importaba; partió rumbo al centro comercial. Pasaría por aquella librería… talvez existieran libros sobre embarazo, quizás pudiese averiguar algo, mientras espera su cita con la famosilla doctora Jane Proctor.

Aparcó su carcacha… solamente Dios sabe como ese coche puede seguir funcionando, es digno de una pieza de museo de vehículos de los años cincuenta. Sin mirar a ninguna otra tienda, fue directamente a la librería.

- Bella… tanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo va el trabajo? – La dulce y amable dependienta la saludó

- Bien, creo… gracias Mel, ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bueno, ya sabes, como siempre, mucho trabajo, poniéndose al día con las novedades ¿buscas algo en especial? ¿O estás a la siga de "La novela erótica de la cual todos están comentando"?

- ¿Novela erótica?

- Dime que por lo menos lo has leído u oído en los noticiaros

- La verdad, no, he estado un poco atareada… ¿de que novela estás hablando?

- De Las Sombras de Gray, es una trilogía, es bastante interesante… ahora si te interesa ese género tenemos bastantes más que podrían interesante como por ejemplo "El rapto de la Bella Durmiente" de Anne Rice, aunque, el contenido de ese es bastante más intenso que la trilogía de Gray y si…- Isabella levantó una mano para interrumpirla, ciertamente ahora no quería leer nada sobre ese tipo de literatura

- La verdad, no me interesa mucho la novela erótica, pero agradezco tu orientación… más bien lo que busco es, es algo para, para una amiga, si, para una amiga que supo que está embarazada… ¿tienes algo sobre el embarazo?

- A decir verdad, bastante, desde que comer durante el embarazo hasta el momento del parto y los cuidados de bebé… ven por aquí, también puedes sentarte y verlos con calma, seguramente más de alguno, será del gusto de tu amiga

Melanie, hizo pasar a Bella a la sección de libros de bebé y embarazo. Le indicó los sugeridos, más vendidos y con mejor crítica. Isabella los tomó todos, se sentó en una cómoda butaca y comenzó a hojearlos. Estaba absolutamente concentrada y absorta, que no se dio cuenta de quien ingresó al local. Se trataba de ese torbellino de felicidad llamado Alice en compañía de su hermano. Comenzaron a ver diversos títulos, Edward se fue al ala de historia, le agradaba leer ensayos sobre la primera y segunda guerra mundial; mientras Alice, buscaba libros para bebés, con texturas y sonidos.

Bella ya se había decidido, se había encontrado con tres libros que le llamaron la atención y se veían prometedores, inclusive, uno de ellos tenía un DVD con información sobre el parto, lactancia e higiene del recién nacido. Pasó casi a lado de Edward, quien se hallaba de espaldas a ella, revisando un enorme libro acerca de fotografías de guerras. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia del otro.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me llevo estos Mel ¿sabes? Creo que se ven muy buenos

- Así es, este es uno de los que más vendemos para padres primerizos, creo que a tu amiga le agradará muchísimo

- Si, creo que si

Isabella canceló sus libros. Iría a estudiarlos con detenimiento.

Siguió caminando por el centro comercial, cuando un aroma a chocolate llenó sus sentidos. Hipnotizada por el aroma del chocolate, se sentó en aquel café, y pidió una enorme taza de chocolate caliente. Aparentemente, era una de las pocas cosas que podía tolerar sin vomitarla enseguida. Aprovechó el momento, y sacó uno de sus libros… comenzaría el estudio de inmediato. "_Solo espero que salga algo con las nauseas" _pensaba Isabella, mientras se dejaba seducir por el intenso y cálido sabor del chocolate.

Alice y Edward, por su parte, habían salido de la librería, cada uno con un "botín" diferente; Alice, con un cargamento de libros infantiles, unos cuantos que se llevaba a casa, y otros muchos, que pidió a Melanie que los despachara por correo para que llegasen a su domicilio. Edward, solamente había comprado tres libros.

Caminaron un poco, habían quedado en ir al café que quedaba cerca. El strudell de manzana se estaba volviendo la debilidad de Edward y Alice, quería probar el kuchen de chocolate del cual tanto le habían hablado. Iban caminando, hablando ridiculeces de hermanos, cuando entra al campo visual de Edward, esa cabellera rubia, que tanto dolor en un pasado le había causado. Tanya se les acercó, no estaba sola.

- Edward, Alice, que gusto verlos – Dijo con una genuina sonrisa. En efecto, para ella era agradable verlos.- ¡Alice! ¿Para cuando esperas al bebé?

- Me quedan unas semanas, pero ya sabes, puede adelantarse…- Contestó Alice acariciando su vientre.

- Puede adelantase si tu no haces el reposo correspondiente hermanita- Edward le dijo a su hermana.

- Y el doctor ha hablado… Escucha, con Edward, íbamos camino a un café ¿quieren acompañarnos? – Edward fulminó a Alice con la mirada. Ciertamente, no quería compartir un café con su ex novia.

- Por mi parte encantada ¿Qué dices tu, amor? Te gustaría acompañarnos Laurent- Contestó la rubia ex novia de Edward.

- Sería un honor… ya que Edward salvó a nuestro bebé- Habló Laurent con su marcado acento francés.

- ¿En serio? Eso no me lo habías dicho hermanito- Dijo Alice, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Edward, miró a Alice, y dijo algo entre dientes que nadie entendió, y finalmente accedió a tomar un incomodo café, con su ex novia y el novio de ésta.

Edward creía que hoy sería un día tranquilo. No esperaba nada más.

Isabella seguía cabizbaja muy concentrada en uno de los libros de embarazo_…"las náuseas y vómitos son los síntomas mas comunes durante la primera etapa del embarazo; no se conoce la causa. Se cree que es debido al incremento de la hormona gonadotropina crónica, que aparece durante el embarazo…"_ Apenas si notó cuando la mesera le trajo el recibo de su consumo. Estaba concentradísima en su lectura.

Edward, Alice, Laurent y Tanya, entraron al café y se acomodaron en una mesa para cuatro personas.

- Entonces Edward, cuéntame como fue eso del bebé de Tanya

- Fue algo así Al, sólo hacia mi trabajo… en mi día libre

- ¿En tu día libre? ¿¡En _ese_ día libre!?

- Si, Alice en _ese _día libre

_(Ese_ día libre, era el día en que Edward se fue con Bella, y Alice presintió que sería una buena noche para su hermano)

- ¿Y qué lo que sucedió?

- Lo habitual, llamaron del hospital

- Y como ellos no pueden vivir sin ti, llamaron para molestarte

- Si más o menos, únicamente, que Jessica, la enfermera de turno, me decía que había una rubia loca que no dejaría que nadie la tocara excepto, yo

- Estaba asustada Eddi, lo sabes – Dijo Tanya sintiéndose culpable. Edward detestaba que le dijeran Eddi.

- Me di cuenta de ello… cuando entré Tanya estaba arrinconada y no dejaba que nadie la tocara, le lanzó unos cojines a las enfermeras… realmente parecía una loca

- Laurent estaba en Francia, estaba sola… cuando oí tu nombre, mi primera reacción fue quererte cerca, se que eres un excelente médico… ¿quién mejor para ayudarme en ese momento que tú?

- Sabes ahora, que debes guardar reposo…

- Lo sé… es que… me faltaban algunas cosas para el cuarto del bebé

- Igual a mí – Con entusiasmo dijo Alice

- Y siempre te estaremos agradecidos por lo que hiciste por nuestro bebé

- Sé que en el pasado te ocasione mucho dolor Edward, y realmente lo siento, siento que las cosas hayan terminado así entre nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que te admiro muchísimo y te tengo mucho aprecio, eres una gran persona que merece lo mejor

Edward miraba un tanto extrañado a Tanya. ¡Qué encuentro y conversación más bizarra!

- Eh, ¿gracias?, lo siento Tanya, pero esta conversación es muy extraña… y bizarra

- Lo sé, y lo siento Eddi… pero hacía algún tiempo que necesitaba decírtelo a la cara, lo conversé con Laurent, y estuvo de acuerdo en que habían cosas del pasado que debía dejar ir y entonces…

Isabella estaba por levantarse de su mesa. Tomó su libro en las manos y siguió leyendo, mientras con torpeza se alejaba de su lugar.

Pasó con la nariz pegada al libro, al lado de Edward, ésta vez él si la vio, y su día cambió desde un horrible y desagradable día, con un encuentro un tanto extraño y con una lista interminable de compras… Se levantó, sin decirle nada a nadie, claramente lo miraron extraño. ¿Quién diablos se levanta en medio de una conversación?

- Bella – La llamó Edward

Al oír esa aterciopelada voz caramelo, a Bella se le cayeron sus libros al suelo, se puso tan nerviosa que le tiritaban las manos y rodillas, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No quiso mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía sería su perdición.

- Bella… - Edward la alcanzó, se agachó y le ayudó a recoger sus libros.

Isabella, no dejaba la vista de sus libros.

- Ah… mmm.. Hola, Edward – Dijo Bella, sin apartar la vista del suelo

Edward, tomó uno de los ejemplares, lo miró perplejo, alzó una ceja y miró a Bella, le preguntó

- Bella… ¿no estarás embarazada o sí?

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Si fuera así, me lo dirías ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Embarazada? ¿Yo? ¡Ah! ¿¡Lo dices por los libros!?... no, no tienes de que preocuparte… además, no es posible…

- Si mal no lo recuerdo estabas bajo un tratamiento hormonal, Isabella, y si, podría ocurrir… además, se que no concurriste a tu cita al centro de inseminación artificial… Entonces… sólo nos queda esa noche

- Bueno, pues, no tienes de que preocuparte – Mintió descaradamente. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, que sólo lograban deslumbrarla y perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.- Y… ¿qué te estaba diciendo?

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Edward le contestó

- Me dices que es imposible que estés embarazada

- Ah, si eso, si… no tienes de que preocuparte Edward, además, sólo fue una vez – Isabella mordió su labio inferior

- Creo que fue más que _una_ vez, Bella – Le dijo Edward, paseándose las manos por el broncíneo cabello, mostrando su nerviosismo

Isabella enrojeció como un tomate remaduro y algo como la letra de una canción _"All night long"_ resonaba en su cabeza, era una canción que solía tararear Angela cuando se refería a sus noches con Ben.

- Eh, bueno, pero yo… no lo estoy – Mintió otra vez, evitándolo a los ojos

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo has estado?

- Amm, bueno, pues bien… ¿y tú?

- Bien, aún esperando a que me devuelvas alguna de mis llamadas

Golpe bajo para Bella. En efecto, Edward la había llamado un sin fin de veces, pero siempre, le contestaba que ella lo llamaría de vuelta, y claro, jamás lo hacía. Aunque en su interior, moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero se acobardaba.

- Oh, eso, yo, lo siento, es que de verdad, he tenido mucho trabajo este último tiempo, y creo haberte dicho que no tenía ni tiempo ni corazón para comenzar una relación, menos ahora, que el negocio está creciendo tanto…

- ¿Y algún día lo tendrás?

- ¿Qué cosa?

Edward resopló. Volvió a su sonrisa ladeada

- Tiempo y corazón

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Bella, se quedó abriendo y cerrando la boca, esperando a que las ideas se formaran en su cerebro y salieran por la boca, pero nada.

- No necesitas contestarme ahora- Edward dijo, y con su dedo índice, acarició levemente el mentón de Bella, quien se estremeció al contacto.

- Yo, bueno, yo debo irme ahora Edward, ha sido un gusto verte

Isabella sintió un leve mareo que por poco la tira al suelo, y que no pasó desapercibido por Edward, quien le preguntó

- ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?... además, te noto más delgada – Dijo con preocupación. Isabella si se veía un tanto enferma. Grandes tonos violeta bajo sus párpados; más pálidos de lo normal… unos cuantos kilos menos. Si, definitivamente se veía poco saludable.

- Si, estoy bien, es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo – La gran mentira de siempre para refugiarse

- ¿Dónde ibas ahora?

- A casa

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme con un café o algo?

- Eh, es que, ya bebí algo, y sólo quiero irme a casa

- Puedo llevarte si quieres

- No, no te preocupes, vine en mi auto

- ¿En esa pieza de museo?

- No seas así con mi coche

- ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu auto?

- No es necesario

- Me darías paz mental si me lo permites

- Está bien

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la carcacha de Bella…

- Y dime Bella ¿de que van todos esos libros de embarazo? ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez?

- Eh, bueno, yo… no lo sé Edward… y… unos amigos serán padres, y creo que será un buen regalo… son muy informativos

- Ya sabes, que si necesitas algo, o si quieres preguntarme algo, puedes confiar en mi

- Gracias, Edward

- Y si quieres volver a intentarlo… ya sabes, lo del bebé, puedo ayudarte gustoso – Un muy descarado Edward le dijo a Bella

Ella, roja como un cangrejo, contestó, apenas audible, sin mirarlo a los ojos, dijo

- Gracias…lo tendré en mente… ammmm, bueno, aquí estamos… en mi coche

- Digno de una pieza de antigüedades… ¿Sabes? A mi abuelo le encantaría tenerlo en su poder, incluso, conociéndolo, lo restauraría y lo vendería a un valor incalculable

- ¿En serio?

- Te hablo en serio, es un conocido librero y anticuario… su tienda era hermosa, quedaba en Chicago… de hecho, crecí allí

- Algo así me dijo tu madre. Debe haber sido genial crecer rodeado de libros

- Bueno, si… fue de esa manera como aprendí a leer. Me gustaría que lo conocieras, es una gran persona, y extremadamente culto, es como una enciclopedia

- Sería lindo conocerlo – Bella estaba absolutamente deslumbrada

- ¿Tienes planes para el sábado que viene? – _"Por favor que diga que no, que diga no"_

Bella se lo quedó pensando un momento _"¿Qué tendría de malo si salgo con él? Además creo que en algún momento tendré que decirle…" _

- Pues, de momento no, no tengo planes

- ¿Entonces, paso por ti a medio día?

- Ah… eh, _"No puedo decirle que ya no vivo con Angela, no aún, es vergonzoso" _¿y si yo paso por ti a medio día?

- Si eso te acomoda más, perfecto, pero iremos en mi coche… el tuyo puede darnos una mala pasada

- ¡Hey! Más respeto con mi carro

- Tienes mucho apego sentimental con él

- La verdad, fue mi primer coche… fue un obsequio de mi padre

- Oh, ya veo… ¿por qué nunca hablas de ellos?

- Están muertos Edward

- Lo siento, no quise entrometerme, sé que no es mi asunto

- No, no lo sientas, ya fue hace algún tiempo, y solamente tengo este carro y la casa como recuerdo material, no creo que pueda despojarme tan pronto de él… como sea, entonces ¿quedamos el sábado?

- Te estaré esperando

Edward se acercó a Bella, y logró robarle un beso. Isabella enrojeció violentamente. No se lo esperaba.

Se subió a su auto, y se fue. Edward se quedó parado en el estacionamiento. ¡Si! ¡Demonios, sí! ¡Le había dicho que si!

De pronto, su burbuja se rompió, un mensaje de Alice…

Tendría que volver. A esa extraña y bizarra conversación con su ex novia y su actual prometido. Rarísimo.

…

Isabella llegó al cuarto de hotel.

Su misión era informarse todo lo que pudiera sobre el embarazo del cual no sabía ni cuantas semanas tenía, y, además, comenzar a buscar departamento nuevo.

Durante esa semana, leyó muchísimo. Estudio todos los libros que había comprado y también, ya tenía unas citas con una corredora de propiedades para ver departamentos. Esa semana vería unos cinco.

El primero, era un no rotundo. ¿Quién diablos puede vivir en un lugar así de pequeño?... Ni pensarlo, menos ahora que necesitaría una habitación extra para el bebé. Tal vez. Si viviera en Hong Kong, podría volver a los espacios reducidos, pero, gracias a Dios, se encontraba en su país. Fue una ardua búsqueda. Mucho caminar, tanto así, que casi se queda sin zapatos de tanto andar y andar; desde la mañana al atardecer. Pero, finalmente lo encontró, el apartamento ideal. Era pequeño, pero perfecto para lo que Isabella necesitaba en ese momento; dos habitaciones, una pequeña, para el bebé, cocina americana y una pequeña salita. No necesitaba nada más. Quedaba un poco lejos del Litchi, relativamente cerca del Hospital, y bajo el edificio, un hermoso parque de juegos para niños. Sencillamente ideal. Lo tomó en cuanto lo vio. Podría mudarse esa misma semana. Estaba feliz, radiante.

Comenzó a preparar las cosas para mudarse a su nuevo apartamento. Hacer estas cosas sola, exigía de un gran esfuerzo físico, pero ¿a quien podría pedirle ayuda? Pues no tenía a quien recurrir… aun no quería decir nada sobre su embarazo.

Comenzó a cargar sus pertenencias en su vehículo. Subió y bajó escaleras; acomodó su colchón en el suelo y algunas cosas, y debía comprar otras con urgencia.

Esa noche quedaría instalada en lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Estaba en la duda de llamar a Angela. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo peleadas en que no cruzaran ninguna palabra. ¿Pero que es lo que le diría? "Lo siento amiga, pero es que mis alocadas hormonas me hacen andar insoportable y además con nauseas todo el día" no, ciertamente no le diría eso. En algún momento lo haría, aun no sabía cuando.

…

**El día en que Aro Volturi dejó de existir**

Esa mañana, Edward estaba radiante. Al día siguiente tendría su divina y milagrosa cita con Bella, quien por fin (y gracias al cielo, Jesús, Dios, La Virgen, Los Santos, Los Ángeles, Ganesh, y todas las demás divinidades) dijo que si, y dejó de escabullirse como un conejo.

Pero, no todo puede ser perfecto. El día había comenzado con un sol maravilloso, luminoso y cálido, no obstante, a las diez y siete minutos del día viernes siete de diciembre, unas horribles y amenazantes nubes oscurecieron al astro rey, bloqueando toda su luminosidad y calidez. En ese instante, Carlisle llamó a Edward, para darle una de las peores noticias que ha recibido en la vida, un augurio de lo que el creía imposible, tan solo al oír a su padre pronunciar si nombre. Se quedó helado, de una pieza…

- ¿Cuándo?

- Fue esta madrugada Renata lo encontró…

- ¿Estás en casa?

- Alice viene en camino con Jasper

- Voy para allá

Devastado.

Desamparado.

Derribado.

Infeliz.

Triste.

Solo.

Así se sentía, con un vacío enorme.

Su abuelo, había dejado de existir. Algo que él jamás creyó posible que sucedería, o por lo menos concientemente no lo había meditado. Pero allí estaba, la muerte golpeando a su puerta, con ese aroma floral y ese hábito negro. ¿Cuántas veces había lidiado con ella? ¿Cuántas veces se había burlado de la muerte?... Pero está vez, tocó a su puerta, y se llevó a alguien muy amado, respetado y admirado.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Bella para cancelar la cita, que tanto, le costó concretar.

Isabella, le dijo que no se preocupara, que podían programarlo para otro día, y lo que necesitara, contara con ella.

Edward, fue a casa de sus padres, a programar la última despedida a su abuelo.

…

Ya era sábado. Isabella estaba triste por Edward. Sabía exactamente lo que es sentirse desamparada; sabía lo que se siente cuando muere alguien querido muy cercano. Y lo sabía muy bien, pues cuando perdió a sus padres, fue como si le arrancaran la piel y luego le tiraran ácido. Fue muy doloroso para ella… y aún no supera el duelo.

La tarde había transcurrido lenta. Ningún mensaje ni llamadas de nadie, en especial de Edward. Bella sentía la necesidad de consolarlo, quería estar con él y darle su apoyo, que él la sintiera cerca, que pudiera confiarle su dolor. Pero, por experiencia propia, sabía que tal vez, quisiera estar solo, sin ser molestado.

Finalmente, se el cansancio y un fuerte dolor en general acabaron por tumbarla a la cama. Había sido una semana extenuante. Caminó desde muy temprano en la mañana, hasta el atardecer durante días buscando el apartamento ideal; después, la mudanza. No es que tuviese tantas cosas, pero el esfuerzo físico que conlleva, fue arduo. Y desde hacía dos días que estaba con un malestar en la espalda baja y vientre. Tal vez fuera falta de comida, quizás hizo algún movimiento brusco que le ocasionó el dolor de espalda. Probablemente con el calor de la cama y un buen descansar, se le pasaría.

Despertó de madrugada, con un dolor punzante en la zona del cóccix y el vientre bajo. Pero eso no fue todo. Tenía una sensación extraña, algo no iba bien, para nada de bien.

…

Después del funeral, Edward, se fue al hospital… el trabajo, siempre le ayudaba a refugiar sus sentimientos y frustraciones. Haría turnos dobles.

Alice despertó con violencia, abrumada y exaltada. Salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Sentía que algo iba muy mal. Jasper, trató de tranquilizarla. Estaba muy alterada. De pronto… sólo lo supo. Llamó a Edward… algo estaba mal, muy mal…

…

Isabella encendió la luz de su cuarto, se destapó…

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, la desesperación se hizo presente… un manchón de rojo carmín inundaba su cama de sábanas blancas. Entró en pánico, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, a hipar, a hiperventilar. Estaba sola, estaba teniendo un aborto espontáneo y estaba sola, sin nadie que pudiese ayudarla. Estaba perdiendo a su bebé.

Trató de pensar con la mente fría. Como pudo, presa del intenso dolor que sentía, salió de la cama, tomó las llaves de su coche y su teléfono. Marcó el número de Angela, sin importar lo estúpidamente enfadadas que pudiesen estar, esto era monumentalmente más importante, y la necesitaba; aun que, no contaba con que su llamada pasara directamente al buzón de voz. Intentó tres veces más, mientras se dirigía al Hospital. Estaba muy asustada. Por primera vez, después de la muerte de sus padres que se sentía tan sola en el mundo. No quería que nada malo le pasara a su bebé, a su precioso bebé.

Ingresó al recinto hospitalario a duras penas. Afortunadamente, notaron su expresión de pánico y terror, además de una notoria mancha roja en sus blancos pantaloncillos de dormir.

La hicieron pasar a un box de atención de urgencia.

- No te preocupes linda, haremos todo lo posible para parar las contracciones – Le decía la enfermera, mientras le pinchaba con una aguja para administrarle medicamentos intravenosos

Isabella no paraba de llorar. Jamás había estado tan sola en la vida. Había pasado por muchas cosas, pero algo como esto jamás. Lágrimas anegaban los ojos de Bella y salían sin control.

- Ya viene el doctor… te pondrás bien – Continuaba diciéndole la enfermera, para calmarla

Y justamente, en ese momento, ingresa Edward al box donde en una camilla, Bella se encuentra conectada a diversos instrumentos.

- ¿Bella? – Edward miró a Isabella, mientras terminaba de comprender la escena. Inmediatamente, dejó sus sentimientos de lado, y dejó que la frialdad reinara su cuerpo. Comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente para parar ese aborto espontáneo que Isabella estaba sufriendo.

- ¡Lo s-siento… lo siento, realmente lo siento! – Se lamentaba Bella entre sollozos y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Inevitablemente, de la peor manera, Edward supo que Isabella estaba embarazada.

* * *

><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?...<p>

Espero que sea de su agrado =D, saben que si quieren algún adelanto me avisan ;)

No me odien niñas… pero a nuestra Cabezota Bella tenía que pasarle algo que la hiciera reaccionar.

Soundrack:

"Estranged" – "November Rain" Guns and Roses

"Paranoid Android" – "Karma Police" – "No Surprises" – "Fake Plastics Trees" Radiohead

"Canción para mañana" Los Bunkers

"Wish you were here" Pink Floyd

Y porsupuesto, Los Nocturnos de Chopin

Espero sus comentarios =D

Gracias por tu gran apoyo con estas locuras mias amiga Mel! Te extraño mujer, estras 3 horas que nos separan, son horribles :P

Gracias niñas bonitas por su infinita paciencia…

Un gran abrazo y besos para todas

Regina.


	8. Chapter 8 (7 en realidad)

**Hola Niñas!**

**Siento mucho haber desaparecido así… la vida real necesitaba mi plena atención, además de una crisis creativa, exceso de trabajo y una nueva bebita que llegó a ampliar mi familia**

**Si queda alguna lectora por ahí…. Gracias por tu tiempo y paciencia infinitas!**

**Un enorme abrazo!**

**Pd.: Este, este es el Capitulo 7**

**R.B.**

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Isabella yacía en una cama de hospital, conectada a un par de agujas intravenosas, por donde corría un desagradable medicamento que la tenía atontada y al borde de los vómitos. Mientras que en su pequeño vientre abultado, le habían conectado un monitor fetal para medir la frecuencia cardiaca.

Luego de llorar, y llorar, y llorar, y rogar que nada le sucediera a su bebé, Edward y todo el equipo de profesionales, se pusieron a trabajar frenéticamente parar las contracciones y el sangrado, que afortunadamente no había sido desprendimiento de placenta.

Ahora Bella, se hallaba aturdida, estando en una especie de sueño, pero no lograba dormir por completo. Estaba débil, física y emocionalmente. La había cagado, literalmente hablando.

Se sentía como si hubiese pisado mierda fresca de elefante.  
>Abrió los ojos, aún mareada. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad.<br>La habían trasladado a una habitación privada.

Lo único que se oía era el pitido de la frecuencia cardiaca del bebé y la suya. Entre las sombra, distinguió una figura, ese cabello broncíneo que apenas se diferenciaba en la oscuridad, estaba arrimado en un incómodo sillón, con el cuello inclinado hacia la derecha, brazos y piernas cruzadas. Se podía oír sus rítmicos ronquidos, apenas callados por el pitido de la frecuencia cardiaca de Bella, que comenzó a incrementarse en cuanto comprendió que no había sido una pesadilla, si no que fue real. Comenzó a tocarse la barriguita, quería saber si aún estaba allí su bebé.

Edward, se removió en el sillón, se despertó de esa casi vigilia que tenía. Se levantó y se dirigió a los pies de la cama de Isabella. Prefirió quedarse de pie, y evitar el contacto con ella, dentro de lo posible. Prendió una luz, era tenue y cálida.

- Estás en el hospital, Bella – Dijo Edward en un tono clínicamente frío que Isabella no conocía y que no le gustó para nada.

Apenas pudiendo hablar, pudo articular algunas palabras con voz carrasposa.

- ¿Él?.. ¿Él...está bien?

Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello, y resopló. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para tratar de estar calmado y no empeorar el estado de Bella.

- Ellos... Bella, ellos, están, por ahora bien

- ¿Ellos?

- Bella...- Tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, antes de ponerse la máscara de Médico perfecto- Tienes un embarazo gemelar de diecinueve semanas. Son dos.

Isabella no podía creer lo que oía. No era un bebé, eran dos, y tenía más semanas de las que ella creía.

Confundido, Edward se las arregla para preguntar.

- ¿Dos? ¿Diecinueve semanas? Creí que tenía por lo menos unas dieciséis o diecisiete...

- Dime una cosa, y por favor, sé sincera- Bella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Te has hecho algún chequeo médico?

- Bueno...yo... sólo cuando lo supe...y ahora, en unas semanas había programado una cita con una doctora

Edward meneó la cabeza.

- Lo siento Edward...de verdad yo...

- Ahora no es el momento Isabella

- Pero... yo,...Edward, de verdad

- Isabella... ahora vas a descansar y seguirás sin protestar todas mis indicaciones, y realmente ahora, no estoy de humor para oír lo que sea que vayas a decirme.

Dicho esto, Edward salió de la habitación hecho una furia y dolido.

Una enfermera entró, para chequear a Isabella.

...

Las cosas no fueron mejor al día siguiente, ni al otro, ni al que seguía éste.

Bella, solamente quería irse a casa. No había visto a Edward desde que estaba junto a ella durmiendo en el sillón. Las enfermeras no le decían nada. Parecía una conspiración de ellas para con Bella, apenas si la miraban y le dirigían la palabra. ¿Es que acaso no tenían ninguna compasión con una mujer que estuvo casi apunto de perder a su bebé? Pues al parecer no, ninguna.

Y las cosas no fueron mejorando...

Tuvo una visita de Rosalie. La muy panzona y buena madre de Rosalie, que ya debería estar con su permiso de pre natal. La excelente matrona, sobre calificada que trabaja codo codo junto a Edward.

Ingresó a la habitación, y su mirada estaba cargada de veneno y desprecio. Quedó parada a los pies de la cama y se dirigió a Bella.

- Isabella… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida

- ¡Qué cuantos jodidos años tienes! – Volvió a insistir, bastante irritada

- Treinta y cinco- Contestó Bella casi en un susurro

-¿Treinta y cinco? Pues pareces una chiquilla de quince embarazada muerta de miedo que no le dirá nada a sus padres… ¡Irresponsable!

- Yo no voy a permitir que una desconocida como tú me trate así- Se defendía Isabella frente a la leona de Rosalie

- ¡Ah! ¡Pues bien! ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero lo oirás de mí, ya que Edward no lo hará

- ¿Edward? ¿Sabes donde está?

- Si, pero no pienso decírtelo. Isabella, eres una mujer suficientemente madura para empezar a hacer las cosas bien… sé que querías a un bebé, pero tu estupidez, falta de raciocino e irresponsabilidad casi matan a esas criaturas ¿Qué demonios esperabas? Y no me vengas con que tenías miedo por que ya no estás en edad de temer a nada… ¿O es que planeabas abortar?

- ¡No!… ¡cielos no!

- ¿Y qué es lo que te proponías?

- No lo sé… de verdad no lo sé… y no quiero seguir esta conversación

- Lo siento mucho, pero deberás hacerlo, como tu matrona, me veo en la obligación de tener que otorgarte todas las posibilidades que tiene una madre soltera como es tu caso

- Tu no eres mi matrona… no pedí que lo fueras

- Da la casualidad que trabajo con Edward y además en este hospital, así que si, te guste o no, eres mi paciente

- ¿Podrías irte y dejarme sola?

- Podría, pero me gustaría torturarte un poco más… ¿Quién es el padre de los bebés?

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia

- Si es Edward, sí que lo es… él es mi hermano por elección y si tu te atreves a hacerle daño, como lo estás haciendo justo ahora, ¡sabrás quien demonios soy yo!

En ese momento, Rosalie abandonó la habitación dando un portazo.

Bella se sentía muy sola. Estaba sola, y por elección propia. Todas aquellas decisiones, muchas de ellas erradas, la condujeron hacia esa dirección, a la soledad absoluta. No tenía a nadie. No tenía padres. Se peleó con su única y mejor amiga. Alejó de su vida al único hombre que había sido capaz de llegar a su corazón y entenderla… se quedó sola, por que ella lo decidió así. Y por consiguiente, sus bebés estarían solos, como ella.

Sola en su habitación, blanca y fría de hospital, compendió hasta donde le habían llevado sus erráticas decisiones ya no aguantó más, y espesas y abundantes lágrimas, salían sin control. Lloró hasta que no pudo más y se durmió.

...

Tratando de beber un sorbo de café, estaba Edward en la sala de médicos. Más bien jugaba con el vaso de papel entre sus dedos, balanceando el líquido dentro de él. Pensativo… Molesto…Ofendido…Con el orgullo herido…

Emmett se hallaba con él, en la misma habitación, pero había decidido no decir ni preguntar nada; sabía que si lo hacía, solamente lograría que Edward se enfureciera aún más consigo mismo… y de paso, con los demás.

Con un ademán de furia Rosalie ingresó a la sala, para unirse a su esposo y a su amigo con el orgullo herido.

- ¡Cielos! ¡Si que es todo un caso esa…esa, Isabella!- Dijo Rosalie con desdén. Edward rodó los ojos.

- Rose, te pedí que no fueras a hablar con ella

- Lo siento, amigo, sabes que cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza no hay quien la detenga- La defendió Emmett

- Para mí casi cualquier cosa que Osito

- ¿Pueden dejar las melosidades para cuando no esté yo cerca?- Pidió un asqueado Edward

- Está bien… está bien… pero antes quiero preguntarte algo

- Dispara Rose, ¿qué quieres saber?

- ¿De verdad crees que esas criaturas son tuyas?

- Rosalie - Emmett DIJO un siseo de las Naciones Unidas

- Si, lo creo… no es que Bella fuera algo así como una novia oficial… pero si, teníamos algo…extraño, pero a fin de cuentas algo…

- La verdad Edward, yo no lo creo… cualquiera en su situación se habría controlado desde el primer momento y se lo habría dicho al padre, para tener su apoyo o no… si fuesen tuyos, te lo habría dicho antes y no encima de un aborto espontáneo…

Rosalie iba a seguir hablando, pero Edward, se paró del asiento que utilizaba, lanzó lejos el vaso que contenía café, desparramando todo su contenido por el suelo, y salió por la puerta.

- ¿Y qué le pasa ahora? – Preguntó Rose a Emmett, quien dio una fuerte inhalada de aire, antes de tratar de explicarle a su bella esposa, que en ocasiones, se ve muchísimo más bella, si mantiene esa bocota cerrada.

...

Edward subió a la azotea del hospital. Ya llevaba una semana sin dormir. Ni siquiera había ido a su casa, había permanecido esos siete días en el hospital monitoreando la salud de Bella y la de sus supuestos hijos.

Sacó de sus bolsillo el paquete de cigarrillos, que juró que no volvería a tocar… pero rompió su propia promesa… lo abrió y sacó uno, lo encendió e inhalo una gran y profunda bocanada de nicotina.

Era todo tan extraño. ¿Por qué demonios Isabella le temía tanto al compromiso? Cuando es el hombre quien huye de aquella enorme responsabilidad. ¿Por qué mierda no le dijo nada? Tal vez, por que no quería a esas criaturas y pensaba darlas en adopción. Extraño, por que cuando fue a verlo a la consulta por vez primera, estaba absolutamente convencida de querer ser madre y por meses le rogó que le asistiera con la concepción del bebé. Claro, que se suponía que sería un bebé de laboratorio, con un donante anónimo…

Qué difícil y tanta cantidad de información por procesar… Ese cerebrito de coeficiente intelectual de ciento setenta y cinco, debía procesar, analizar y aprehender demasiado.

Entonces hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en estos casos.

Correr, iba a correr para poder asimilar todo esto tan extraño que le estaba sucediendo. Dejó instrucciones claras y precisas con respecto a Bella, reposo absoluto y nada de visitas para no alterarla. Abandonó el hospital, y trazó una ruta de unos nueve kilómetros. Y comenzó a correr.

...

Corriendo por la carretera, con su ipad en los oídos, para aislarse del mundo, notaba como el paisaje se iba tonando cada vez más verdoso a medida que se alejaba de la ciudad. Una verdosa y gris neblina lo envolvía, mientras vaciaba su cabeza en busca de respuestas.

Apenas se escuchaba el murmullo de algún motor pasando a lo lejos de la vía. El aire puro le llenaba los pulmones y le ayudaba a distraerse, y comenzar a asimilar... a comprender, que las cosas, no serían como alguna vez creyó que pudiesen ser.  
>Definitivamente, Edward, estaba predestinado a pasarla mal. Primero, de niño, sus estúpidos y crueles compañeritos del jardín de infantes lo aislaban por el que chico era más listo que los demás de su clase; a los tres años, Edward ya sabía leer. En la primaria, era el bicho raro, nadie lo quería cerca...y en la secundaria, las cosas fueron de mal en peor... Gracias a Dios, conoció a Emmett, un chico que había repetido el curso... tres veces… el único que le hablaba, los demás le temían. Ni los chicos cerebrito se acercaban a hablar con Edward. Su infancia siempre fue muy solitaria, rodeada de libros y su piano. Sus padres, aunque lo amaban más que a nada en el mundo, debieron crecer muy rápido, darle una cierta estabilidad emocional y económica, fue una ardua tarea para Carlisle y Esme, que eran apenas unos adolescentes cuando Edward llegó al mundo. Prácticamente, Edward creció a la par con sus progenitores. Las cosas no son fáciles para un niño con coeficiente intelectual de ciento setenta, solo para empezar, perciben el mundo de una manera total y absolutamente diferente a los niños de su edad, sin nombrar, que tienden a ser mucho más maduros en muchos aspectos más. Sus procesos de comprensión y asimilación difieren del promedio normal. Y claramente, Edward, jamás ha sido parte del promedio normal. Terminó la escuela a los dieciséis, logró adelantar unos cuantos años. Tenía veintiún años y ya había egresado de la escuela de medicina; a los veintitrés ya había obtenido su título de médico gineco-obstetra, y seguía a la espera del próximo reto académico. A los veintiséis, estaba cursando un doctorado en fertilidad.<p>

Siguió trotando, aumentando el ritmo. Le agradaba sentir el frió traspasando su piel y calarle los huesos. Siempre le servía para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Podía pensar diversas soluciones a los problemas que le aquejaban, pero sin lugar a dudas, este, era uno enorme, y no veía muchas posibilidades positivas. Estaba profundamente herido.

Nunca creyó que pudiese encontrar a alguien que le entendiera tan bien, o con alguien con quien pudiera ser él mismo... Tanya siempre le exigía una u otra cosa que cambiara, nunca se sintió a la altura de lo que ella quería, pues, ni si quiera Tanya en esa época, sabía bien lo que deseaba. Pero con Bella, las cosas eran muy diferentes, podía ser él mismo, sin necesidad de demostrar nada. No obstante, todo este asunto, le cayó como una cubeta de agua fría sacada de la antártica. Darse cuenta ahí mismo, en un hospital, que su "novia" (amiga con beneficios o lo que fuese) estaba embarazada y para empeorar las cosas, perdiendo al bebé. Fue un duro golpe a su ego, autoestima y por supuesto, su corazón quedó hecho jirones, trizas, desparramado por la habitación, en mil diminutos fragmentos. ¿Por que demonios no le dijo nada? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? ¿Por qué le huía tanto al compromiso? ¿A qué le tenía tanto pavor?... Con todas sus inseguridades, no solo se dañaba a ella misma, si no a quienes le rodeaban. En este momento Edward, estaba furioso... profundamente herido por la actitud de Bella. ¿Es que acaso alguna vez tomó en cuenta sus sentimientos? ¿Es que acaso Bella no pensó que talvez, él sí quería ser padre?

No quería hablar con ella, no ahora. ¿Pero, como iba a controlarla de cerca si no era capaz de estar con ella en este momento? Tampoco le daría el alta y la mandaría a casa, con lo irresponsable que se había comportado, no le daba seguridad de que fuese a seguir todas sus indicaciones... además... ¿Dónde estaba Angela que no había ido a visitarla durante toda la semana que Bella llevaba internada en el hospital? ¿Seguirían siendo amigas? ¿Seguiría trabajando en el restorán? Eso le generó serias dudas, entonces, se le ocurrió su mejor idea. Hablaría con Esme, ella le ayudaría.

...

Era un día gris, las nubes habían cubierto el sol y amenazaban con una feroz lluvia.

Isabella miraba por la ventana del hospital. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan triste, desde la muerte de sus padres. No tenía a nadie. Estaba sola. Y para peor, su teléfono se le había quedado en su auto, en alguna parte de estacionamiento, probablemente, ya sin batería.

Apoyó su frente en el frío cristal, cerró los ojos, trató de imaginar como hubiesen sido las cosas si hubiera sido sincera desde el principio con Edward, como hubiese sido todo, si no hubiese salido corriendo de su departamento ¿Qué habría sucedido si se hubiese quedado acostada en esa blanda, mullida y cálida cama? Pues, sería todo muy distinto. Estaría junto a alguien, compartiendo penas y alegrías, preocupaciones, haría planes a futuro, y, estarían juntos con lo de los bebés.

Una silenciosa lágrima caía por la mejilla de Isabella. Como deseaba que su madre estuviese aquí ahora. Comenzó a llorar, ya no podía seguir conteniendo el arrepentimiento y dolor que se había causado así misma y a los demás. Puso sus manos en su vientre, y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, le susurró, apenas perceptible

- Lo siento bebés… no quise que todo terminara así

Ahora ya no podía contener el llanto, trataba de no chillar mientras lo hacía, pero ya no paraba de hacerlo. Había comprendido que casi lo hecha todo por la borda, todo por su terquedad y orgullo.

No sintió cuando ingresaron a la habitación. Era Edward, quién estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando a Isabella absorta en su propia pena, con sus manos en su pequeño, pero ya notorio vientre; por una fracción de segundo, quiso ir hasta ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, decirle que saldría todo bien y besarla. Su sonrisa torcida, comenzaba a tirar de las comisuras de su boca. De pronto, todo atisbo de felicidad desapareció tan rápido como vino. Fríamente le dijo:

- Deberías estar en la cama, no de pie mirando por la ventana, lo único que falta es que cojas una gripe… eso complicaría bastante más las cosas Isabella

Isabella dio un salto, se asustó, no le agradaba que la vieran llorando y menos ahora. Aún sin darse la vuelta, para encararlo y aprovechar de secarse las lágrimas, le contesto:

- Lo siento, yo, no quise que todo terminara así

- No quiero oírlo ahora

- ¿Entonces, cuando, Edward?

- ¿No es gracioso?

- ¿Qué es lo que debería ser gracioso?

- Como se invirtieron los papeles… - Edward, sonrió sarcásticamente. Isabella, se volteó para verlo, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Esa imagen, casi mata a Edward, pero no cambio la expresión de su rostro. No se humillaría nuevamente ante Bella.

- ¿Cuándo puedo irme a casa?

- No es tan fácil, puedo darte el alta, pero no confío en ti, como para que sigas las indicaciones al pie de la letra para que continúes tu reposo en casa

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué no soy capaz de cuidarme sola?

- ¿Acaso no es evidente, Bella?

Tenía razón. No había dado señales de ser alguien medianamente responsable. Isabella se tragó su protesta, por que sabía que una discusión más, no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

- Te daré el alta, pero bajo mis condiciones

- ¿Y cuales serían? – Isabella comenzó a avanzar hacia Edward, pero éste se alejaba. Decidió entonces, quedarse quieta, cerca de la cama.

- Vendrán a recogerte, pero no irás a tu casa. Estarás con una enfermera a tu disposición día y noche, quien me tendrá informado de tus avances

- ¿IRAs me vean?

- No lo sé aún

- ¿Y mis cosas?

- Ya me ocuparé de tus cosas yo

- ¿Y si me opongo a que me trates como una niña que no sabe lo que hace?

- ¿Realmente quieres ir por ese camino, Isabella?- Dijo Edward con desdén y con su máscara carente de toda emoción.

Bella sintió la amenaza de sus palabras. Pronunciaba el nombre de Bella como si fuera veneno corriéndole las venas. Finalmente Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Pelear no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Ese dulce, atento, caballeroso, gracioso y amable Edward, había desaparecido, en cambio, frente a ella, había un monstruo, sin sentimientos ni alma, que no escatimaría en nada, para demostrar lo herido que estaba. Eso asustó a Isabella, pues, ella transformó a ese maravilloso hombre, es ese vil y cruel monstruo.

Llegó como un torbellino... a pesar que Alice tuviese casi ocho meses de embarazo, su energía habitual estaba triplicada, parecía que no se cansaba nunca. Abrió la puerta con su sonrisa de par en par, asustando un poco a Bella.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué...?

- ¿Qué que es lo que hago aquí? Sabía que ese estúpido no te diría nada

- Sabes, que no entiendo de que hablas

- Bueno, pues que te dieron el alta... pero te vas conmigo a casa

- Debe haber un error

- No, no lo hay, te vas conmigo a casa de mamá...yo me estoy quedando ahí, Jazz está de viaje terminando unas cosas y me da miedo quedarme sola por las noches, esto será genial, será como una pijamada... ¡una pijamada de embarazadas!

- Yo creí que...

- Sabía que no te lo diría... detesto cuando se pone así de estúpido... Bella... solo para estar segura... Edward es el padre de... - Dijo Alice gesticulando con las manos apuntando hacia la barriguita de Isabella

En respuesta, Bella la asesinó con la mirada.

- Está bien... está bien, solamente quería cerciórame de eso... ¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada? - Alice se sentó en la cama junto a Bella

Bella desvió la mirada. No sabía que contestar.

- Pues...no lo sé Alice... miedo supongo, vergüenza... no los sé...

Alice hizo una mueca, podía comprender el arrepentimiento y el dolor de las decisiones de Bella.

- Siento haber causado todo este desastre - Dijo Bella - … Entonces ¿sabes por cuanto tiempo estaré contigo en casa de tu madre?

- No, la verdad, no

Isabella suspiró. Frustrada, así era como se sentía, frustrada y apenada. Habría sido todo tan diferente si no hubiese salido corriendo de esa cálida cama... pero, las cosas son según las decisiones que tomamos en la vida, sean estas buenas o malas.

Ambas se miraron, Alice le sonrió con simpatía. Comenzaron a caminar. Bueno, más bien, Alice caminaba, mientras Bella salía en una silla de ruedas. El alta decía claramente reposo absoluto durante cuatro semanas. No podía moverse ni siquiera para ir al baño a orinar.  
>Una vez en el estacionamiento, Bella recordó que su caracha estaba en algún lugar mal estacionado, sin cerrar, probablemente ya lo habían dejado vacío... aunque en realidad ¿qué demonios podrían robarle a esa carcacha?...Y lo recordó<p>

- ¡Mierda! Alice, debo pasar por mi auto...dejé mi teléfono allí, debe estar absolutamente descargado

La verdad, recordó que llamó insistentemente a Angela a eso de las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, si es que le devolvió las llamadas, no había nadie quién se las contestara y menos ahora, después de unas semanas en el hospital y con el celular absolutamente descargado. Quizás, ahora si que Angela estuviese furiosa, quizás, que es lo que creería, tal vez, la creyera muerta.  
>En efecto, el coche estaba intacto... el celular tirado en el suelo del coche sin batería.<p>

- Isabella... no iremos en esta carcacha

- Sé más respetuosa con él, podría ser el abuelo de tu auto

- ¿Acaso tiene nombre?

- ¿La verdad? pues sí, hace algún tiempo lo bauticé, se llama Ralph

- Iremos en el mío, Edward se lo llevará, no te preocupes... espero que te guste el helado de fresa... por que es en serio, tendremos una pijamada

- No lo creo Alice

- Vamos, será divertido...

- Creo que solamente quiero dormir... hasta que termine todo

- No puedes huir siempre de todo Bella... además, tu estado anímico afecta directamente al bebé, lo que tu sientes él lo siente, si tu lloras, él siente tu tristeza, por el contrario, si estas feliz, él será feliz... eso puede ocasionar daños en del desarrollo de tu bebé

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es, trata de ser feliz Bella, creo que sería bueno que lo fueras.

De alguna extraña manera, Bella sentía que Alice sabía muchísimo más de ella, de lo que se dejaba ver. Era tan extraño, lo mismo le sucedía con Edward. Era como si se hubiesen conocido de siempre. Tanto Alice, como Edward, podían ver a través de ella, aún que quisiera ocultarlo, la veían como un libro abierto, y eso, la asustaba. Acostumbrada siempre a ocultar sus sentimientos, se sentía vulnerable, y ahora muchísimo más, que en su interior crecían dos vidas, que dependían netamente de ella.

Edward estaba herido y se comportaba como un idiota con Isabella, no le hablaba, no la miraba. Pero en parte tenía razón. No obstante, cumplió con su palabra y se ocupó de las cosas de Bella. Fue al Litchi a ver si encontraba Angela, para pedirle algunas cosas de Isabella para llevarle. Pero su sorpresa fue tal, cuando Angela no sabía lo que había sucedido.

Al llegar a casa, Esme las esperaba en la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa y un gran abrazo para Bella: La hizo pasar. Esme tenía una manera muy particular de hacer sentir a los demás cómodos y con una sensación hogareña, pues Isabella, se sintió justamente así, comosi hubiese retrocedido hasta tener unos quince años y llegaba a casa, donde su alocada y extrovertida madre la esperaba con algo quemándose en la cocina. La condujeron a una habitación con una enorme vista hacia al jardín trasero de la casa. Agotada emocionalmente por el día que tuvo, buscó refugio entre las mantas de la mullida cama.

Edward se apreció por el Litchi. Pido hablar con Angela, desafortunadamente, al no estar Isabella, estaban con sobrecarga de trabajo, por lo que tuvo que esperar, y esperar... Entretanto, comenzó a beber, bastante más de la cuenta. Cuando Angela salió por fin de la cocina, se extrañó que Edward estuviese allí, y medio borracho.

- Hola Edward, tanto tiempo... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Creo que sí puedes Angela... necesito algunas cosas de Bella para llevárselas...

- Lo siento, pero ya no vivimos juntas, se llevó todas sus cosas y no la he visto... ¿Sabes donde mierda se ha metido?

- ¿No sabes nada de nada?

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber? Aparte de que se ha portado como una perra desgraciada

Edward encendió un cigarrillo, y bebió un sorbo más de su bebida.

- Anda dime, en que se metió esta estúpida anoréxica

- ¿Hace cuanto que no la ves?

- Pues... a ver, creo que unas dos semanas talvez más... sin contar que se fue de casa y no se donde está… lo único que tengo de ella, son unas llamadas perdidas a las tres de la madrugada, después intente llamarla, pero tenía su estúpido teléfono apagado...

- De modo que no tienes ni idea donde estaba viviendo... ni lo que le ha pasado

- No... ¿Eres así de raro siempre? ¿¡Por qué no me dices en que se metió esta vez!?

- Creo que ella debe decírtelo... y no, habitualmente no soy así de rarito, no siempre... solo cuando tengo motivos... Si gustas puedes llamarla mañana a este número... debe estar descansando ahora

- ¿De verdad no vas a decirme nada?

- Prefiero que ella lo haga

- ¿Se va a morir? ¿Tiene cáncer? - Edward sonrió, con una expresión sombría y triste

- Tarde o temprano todos vamos a morir de algo, pero por lo pronto no, no morirá, a no ser que haga algo realmente estúpido

Terminó su bebida, dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa. Se despidió de Angela y se fue.

-¡Genial! ¡Otro loco más para mi colección personal!... Seth, sé un buen niño tráeme un buen tequilla margarita - Pidió Angela, meneando la cabeza, por ese momento tan extraño que había tenido con el supuesto pseudo novio de su amiga.

Un medio borracho Edward caminaba por las frías y oscuras calles, pensativo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones; su impermeable, apenas lo protegía del gélido y el agua nieve que comenzaba a caer. Poco le importaba. Siguió vagando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se detuvo frente a una luz parpadeante de neón rojo y azul... Un bar, eso era lo que necesitaba ahora... un poco de alcohol barato podría ayudarle ahora. Entró al lugar. Ruidoso, con música en vivo, ambiente recargadamente juvenil. No le importó, solamente quería ser uno más del montón, pasar desapercibido...

Pidió vodka. Y luego otro más... Y más. Hasta que se aburrió y pidió la botella. Dejó el vaso a un lado, y comenzó a beber directamente de la botella.

Dejó que el alcohol hiciera lo suyo y bloqueara su perfecto cerebro para dejar de pensar en todo aquello que le estaba atormentando.  
>Tal vez seguir la especialidad de ginecología no había sido una buena idea después de todo. ¿Por qué no siguió Anestesiología? Solamente la dosis precisa a la vena, y acabaría con todo de una buena vez. Ahora mismo habría podido anestesiar el dolor que estaba sintiendo… solamente la dosis justa, eso es lo que necesitaba.<p>

…

Angela siguió las indicaciones que le dieron cuando intentó contactarse con Bella.

En cuanto tomó la carretera que la llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad, se dio cuenta en donde se hallaba su amiga. No era un trecho tan largo, al cabo de unos minutos ya había llegado. Había sido en el mismo lugar, donde tiempo atrás debía hacer una entrega, pero en esa ocasión, Bella fue por ella.

Al bajarse de su auto, se sorprendió ante la magnificencia arquitectónica y el tamaño del predio en el que supuestamente se encontraba su amiga. Con cautela se dirigió al timbre.

Esme la recibió, como si la conociese de toda la vida; la guió hasta la habitación donde se hallaba Isabella.

- No seas tan dura cuando hables con Bella, ha pasado por mucho ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Esme, con esa expresión tan maternal propia de ella.

- E-está bien – Atinó a contestar tartamudeando Angela, aunque, no tenía idea de que iba todo.

Tocó un par de veces a la puerta, para anunciar que entraría y giró el pomo.

Isabella se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, sentada en una gran silla mecedora, balanceándose, mirando por el gran ventanal hacia el jardín, con la mirada triste y perdida en sus propios pensamientos y reflexiones.

- ¿Bella?

Isabella, volteó al reconocer la voz de su amiga de toda la vida, y únicamente rompió a llorar de manera desconsolada. Angela se acercó hasta ella. No habría reproches, supo que no podría hacerlo; algo sucedía con Bella y debía averiguarlo y una sola discusión más lo arruinaría todo. Angela la abrazó, e Isabella se dejó llevar con ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

- ¿En que enredo te has metido, Bella?

- Si tan sólo lo supieras Ang… esta vez he metido las patas a fondo

Isabella se levantó de su asiento y se levantó su blusa para mostrarle la pancita a su amiga. Angela miró anonadada y luego miró a Bella.

- ¿Osea? ¿Finalmente?... es decir… ¡lo lograste!... ¿no fuiste al centro de inseminación?

- Bueno, si, de alguna manera lo logré… y, no, Ang, no fui al centro…

Entre llantos Isabella le contó todo lo sucedido a Angela, desde ese día en el bar, en que ella la abandonó para irse con Ben. El torbellino de emociones que sintió con Edward, la entrega mutua, el cariño y esa conexión extraña que jamás había sentido con alguien. Y como finalmente lo estropeó todo callando… y por supuesto lo estúpida que se sentía ahora sabiendo que ella misma saboteó la que pudo ser la única relación seria y perdurable de su vida.

-Bella… yo no sé qué decir- Ángela se sorbió la nariz.

-No digas nada…

-Te prometo que saldremos de esto juntas.

-¿Quieres… quieres seguir siendo mi amiga a pesar de todo?

La chica Weber se compuso los lentes y le dio un cálido abrazo a su muy embarazada amiga.

-A pesar de todo.

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Se aceptan sugerencias para el próximo capitulo… ¿Qué hacemos con Bella y Edward?<strong>


End file.
